Tears From Loveless Eyes
by DramaQueen95
Summary: After being hurt and rejected by Kaiba,Anzu is determined to make him pay. She rises to become the most powerful business woman and his rival. But, when her past resurfaces, she is determined not to let it take over her life no matter what. SetoXAnzu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm currently editing and rewriting some parts of this fic.  
To my old readers: You're welcome to reread and review.  
To any new readers: Thanks for deciding to read this fic! Hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

"Anzu, will you get off of the computer and help me with the dishes?" Mrs. Mazaki yelled. Anzu groaned before turning back to her computer. She looked at the screen and continued typing, finishing her message.

**Azure:** Sorry, but I have to go. Have to help my mom with the dishes. Will be back on at 10. :)

She looked down at the clock in the toolbar. It was already 9:25. She had to hurry and wash the dishes. She looked up as the reply came back.

**Blue-Eyes:** Ok. Will come back on. Bye.

Anzu smiled and closed the window. Locking the computer, she stood and stretched. Her day was turning out better than she had thought.

Remembering that she had to be back on at 10, she turned and ran out down the stairs to begin washing the dishes. Without even acknowledging her mom, she grabbed the sponge and began to scrub the dishes, humming to herself while doing so. It was only after she heard someone clearing their throat that she looked up to see her mom staring at her, holding the dripping dish in her hand.

She had a curious and somewhat amused look on her face.

"What's with the happy attitude? You were gloomy since you walked into the house. Does washing dishes make you that happy?" Her mom chuckled. Anzu smiled and shook her head before turning and washing the soap from her hands.

"I just had a good day, that's all." She said as she picked up a cup and began to soap it. Her mom looked at her and wiped the dish as Anzu washed the cup with the sponge.

"Well then, I should make you wash dishes when you're happy. You do a better job and you're faster." Her mom said before winking. Anzu chuckled and did a pretend angry look.

"That's not fair! I shouldn't be punished for being happy." She said. However, her mom simply chuckled before resuming drying the soaking dishes.

Anzu smiled. She couldn't blame her mom for being so happy that she was finally behaving lively again. She had been miserable for the last few days when she found out that she had missed the dancing audition for the dancing academy.

However, since she had begun to talk back to her mystery guy online, she had been having a better week. Anzu looked at the soap on the dish and continued washing it.

She had been having conversations with him for over a year now. It was weird because she had no clue who he was, yet she had such deep trust in him. She could tell him anything and not have to worry about what he would think.

When she wrote to him, she wrote what was in her heart. Anzu wanted the day to come where she would be able to find out who he was, but the only problem was that she was too scared to ask him. She was afraid of their relationship changing after he found out who she was. Would they still be able to talk as freely as they had always been able to? She didn't want to ruin their relationship, so she had kept her wish to herself and hoped that he would be the first to ask.

The other good thing about her speaking to him was the fact that she was speaking to another human being and showing emotions again. Well, at least she thought he was human. However, even if he was a robot, he still listened to her and showed compassion and understanding, which was something some people were incapable of doing. She had been incapable of doing that since her father had passed away one year ago. Since his death, she had retreated into a shell, behind a wall where no one could touch her or see her emotions. Pushing everyone away, she had been merely the shell of herself. She hadn't spoken to her old group of Yugi, Joey, and Tristan in nearly a year. The only people she kept close were her mother and her mystery friend.

However, that didn't mean that the other had stopped trying to communicate with her. Not a day passed where they didn't try to make her talk or smile. She knew that it was frustrating, but they were patient and stuck with her, never getting angry and giving up. The only problem was that whenever they tried to talk to her, she would fade out and retreat into her mind, her sanctuary.

Returning back to reality, she looked down at her watch before groaning. It was already 9:55. Where did her time go these days?

"Well, I'm finished mom. Bye." She yelled, running out of the kitchen before her mom could find another task for her. Mrs. Mazaki watched as Anzu bolted out of the kitchen and heard her running up the stairs before the door to her room slammed shut. She sighed before she returned to drying the last of the dishes.

Anzu turned on her computer and looked at the clock. It was 10 pm. She sat for a minute, not wanting to type at the time she said she would be back. She would let him wait for a minute or two before she told him she was back. She looked down at the clock and smiled. It was now 10:03 pm.

**Azure:** R u there?

She typed and waited, yawning while she did so. She should really be in bed. She had a huge test tomorrow in her least favorite class, Economics. She sat there debating whether she should log off or talk to him. One minute later she got a reply, making her choice for her.

**Blue-Eyes:** U're bak. Great! Finish tellin me bout ur audition.

**Azure:** Ooo right. It was soooooooooooo terrible. I missed it! . It was supposed 2 b my ticket outta here.

**Blue-Eyes:** U dn't like Domino?

**Azure:** Naw, not reallyy. I wanna go 2 New York. Wby? Do u like Domino?

**Blue-Eyes:** I really dn't noe where I like. I dn't noe wat I want. I just want 2 b sumwhere safe and nice. Like a nice house by a little lake like in books or a house in Paris. U noe?

**Azure:** Trust me. I noe better dan neone. I wanna b sumwhere nice 2. I like Paris 2. I've only seen pics, bt it looks really beautiful. Sumtimes, I just feel

**Blue-Eyes:** Trapped?

**Azure:**Yea! How'd u noe?

**Blue-Eyes:** Bcuz I feel like dat at times 2.

**Azure: **Really? You dn't show it though. But, it helps to noe dat u noe how it feels.

**Blue-Eyes: **U'd b surprised the amount of pplz who feel trapped. Dey may not show it, but it's there.

**Azure:** Well, I'm glad u noe how it feels. U understand how I feel den. Bt now, we dn't have 2 feel trapped nemore. =D

**Blue-Eyes:** Dat's true. U noe, I really wanna meet u. I wanted 2 ask u 2 meet me for so long, but I was scared dat you would say no or sumtin. Bt, now I really wanna meet u Azure. Please?

**Azure:** Really? I've been wanting to meet u 2! For so long, bt I was afraid dat u might say no 2.

**Blue-Eyes:** Well den, y dn't we meet a week from 2day? At one of ur fav places? How about...

**Azure:** In the park? By the bench next 2 dat beautiful statue?

**Blue-Eyes:** Done den. Talk 2 u 2morrow?

**Azure:** Of course! Lolzz. Nite! =]

**Blue-Eyes: **Nite. Have a gudd sleep.

Anzu smiled before turning off the computer and sighing. She closed her eyes, overjoyed at the idea of finally meeting her mystery guy. She leaned back in her chair and pictured her mystery guy. He had to be intelligent as he was extremely clever as she could tell from their conversations. He knew a lot about the world and about people.

Physically, she hoped that he was handsome. He said that he was tall, had blue eyes (hence the screen name Blue-Eyes), had messy chestnut-colored hair, and was well built. Well, she had just assumed the well built part. But that was the only thing that he didn't say. However, can someone with his looks not be well built? He sounded like the perfect model!

Anzu smiled at the idea of him being a model. Anzu and the hot model dating. She chuckled at the idea before she returned to trying to picture how he looked.

She closed her eyes and tried to come up with a mental picture of him. However, the image that she got wasn't what she was expecting.

She didn't expect to see an image of Seto Kaiba! She opened her eyes and shook her head, pushing his face from her mind.

How the hell did she get a picture of Seto Kaiba in her head, him of all people? He was nothing close to her mystery guy. In fact, he was the polar opposite of her guy.

But, as she thought about it, it made a little sense to her. After all, he was pretty tall and he had blue eyes. He was one of the only guys she had seen with messy chestnut-color hair.

As for the well built, it was true. She had seen him shirtless once as he was entering the boys locker room after gym class. She blushed as she thought about it, but quickly made the redness in her face disappear.

The physical descriptions matched pretty well, but she knew it still couldn't be him! After all, the attitudes were completely different.

On one hand was Seto Kaiba, who was rude, obnoxious, arrogant, conceited, cold, stony, you name it.

Then, there was her mystery guy who was sweet, compassionate, caring, wonderful, sincere, basically the opposite of Kaiba. He didn't love money more than people nor did he lack a heart.

Besides, there was no way that Kaiba would take precious time out of his busy life to chat with some stranger online and actually listen to their problems. The man didn't give a damn about anyone else other than himself and his brother.

She smiled and relaxed, laughing at her brief moment of stupidity. How could her mystery guy be him? It would never be him!

She was sure of that much and knew that he was the last person who would listen to her rant about her personal life.

Besides, life wasn't that much of a bitch that it would do that to her. That would be like kicking her down the minute she had started to pick herself up again.

Yawning, she stood and headed over to her bed. She glanced at the clock on her bedside and groaned. It was already 10:15.

Shaking her head, she pulled her blanket over herself, her mind full of dread for the test she had the next day, the one she knew she was going to fail horribly. Frowning, she closed her eyes and attempted to sleep. Not that that was going to happen.

* * *

Seto stretched before taking off his laptop. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to meet the girl he had been talking to for so long. It was surprising how excited he was about meeting her, even to him.

He wondered who she could be. She said she had brown hair, blue eyes, and that she was about 5'5.

Heading over to his bed, he began to picture her. However, for some reason, Anzu Mazaki appeared.

Seto gasped and shook his head, pushing her out of his thoughts.

"Where in my mind was that geek hiding?" He wondered as he pulled off his shirt.

Well, when he thought about it, she wasn't really a geek anymore. Not that he watched her or cared, but he noticed that she no longer spent time with the rest of the geek patrol.

In fact, she hardly spoke to anyone now. Yugi's cheerful cheerleader had been silenced, but no one knew why. Well, except for the geek squad. But, it wasn't as if they told anyone else why she was so quiet.

It had, in fact, been more than a year since he heard one of her famous friendship speeches. But, he wasn't complaining. The less he heard about friendship and being nice, the better it was for him.

The only thing that he found peculiar was how dead she looked. The last time he had been unfortunate enough to look at her, he saw that her eyes looked drained, almost as if her soul had been taken from her.

It was only recently that she was looking alive again. Not that he watched her or cared.

Seto caught himself and shook his head. Why the hell was he thinking about her? Why should he be concerned with her?

He was supposed to be thinking about his beautiful mystery girl and here he was thinking about one of Yugi's geeky friends.

Besides, there was no way that his perfect mystery girl would be her. No, that thought was too absurd to even be processed by his brain.

If it did happen to be her...

No, he shook his head. There was no way that would happen. Besides, why would she even bother to open up to anyone, especially when she pushed even Yugi away?

Yawning to himself, he pulled back his covers before getting into bed. The SK customized sheet was warm and silky.

He closed his eyes and sank into his pillow. He had that Economics test tomorrow. Not that he was worried.

He would be able to ace that test with a blindfold on. Smiling to himself, he drifted into a peaceful slumber for the first time in nights.

* * *

Mokuba smiled before gently closing the door of his brother's room. He knew that convincing Seto to try the online chatting service would do his brother some good.

Now, Seto had this mystery girl who he was in love with.

Maybe she would be the one who would be able to change Seto into his old self again. Mokuba desperately hoped she was.

For almost 6 years, Seto had been how he currently was. Mokuba lost his loving big brother when Seto was 12. Instead, a stranger had returned in his brother's place, Seto Kaiba, not Seto.

Seto had gone to boarding school for several years only to return as Seto Kaiba, a cold and stuck-up was almost as if the boarding school had taken his brother prisoner and sent a clone, this new Seto Kaiba, as a replacement.

Mokuba desperately wished that were the truth at times. However, it was 6 years since he had returned from boarding school. Mokuba knew that it was gone, his brother's kind spirit had been sucked out and replaced by a hard and cold filling, making him into a robot. He never allowed anyone in his heart except Mokuba.

However, it seemed as if Mokuba had to fight to keep his spot in his brother's heart lately. But, now it might change.

Seto might change back to how he was before. All what he needed was love. And this mystery girl of his might be the one who would offer him that love.

* * *

Ok guys, so you know that I wrote this story almost a year ago or maybe 2 (I forget). Anyways, I'm editing and rewriting some parts. Reviews are appreciated and feedback as well. But, other than that, enjoy the new version of the story!  
-DramaQueen95


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm currently editing and rewriting some parts of this fic.  
To my old readers: You're welcome to reread and review.  
To any new readers: Thanks for deciding to read this fic! Hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Guess what?" Anzu yelled, running into the house. Her mother grabbed her and steadied her. Anzu's face was red from the yelling and excitement. Her mother could hardly keep her still.

"I'm here. Stop yelling and breathe Anzu. Tell me what happened." Her mom said. Anzu took a deep breath before a grin broke out on her face.

"I got a job! An actual job!" Anzu squealed, jumping from the excitement. Her mother let go of her as a smile crossed her face.

"Really? How? Where? Doing what?" Her mother asked, obviously sharing her daughter's excitement.

"A dancing job! I got a dancing job!" Anzu yelled, jumping up again.

"Calm down." Her mother said, attempting once again to steady her.

"Now, for who? Who are you going to be dancing for?" She asked, looking at her daughter, whose face had suddenly become a bit glum.

"Well, ummmm," Tea stuttered while her mother looked at her.

"Well, spit it out already." Her mom said, anxious to know where her daughter would be working.

"I have to dance for a show. KaibaCorp is having a dinner and show for these really important guests. Some business associates. Anyway, they needed the best dancers, so I guess I qualified enough. At least, I think I did for then to hire me." Anzu said. Her mother eyes grew wide before a smile crossed her face.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you. You got a job! A dancing job! And for one of the biggest and most reputable companies in the world!" She smiled, hugging her daughter, obviously excited that her daughter's dream was finally beginning to kick off.

Anzu smiled and nodded as she returned the hug, but she felt her stomach tighten and shrivel inside.

One of the _biggest and most reputable _companies in the world. The cherry on top was that it was owned by none other than Seto Kaiba, the cold and narcissistic CEO. As if she didn't see enough of him at school, she now had to work for him. She sighed. At least, she got a job. Even if it was dancing for Seto Kaiba, it was still a start.

"Alright mom, I'm gonna go and practice." Anzu said as she pulled away from her mom. She quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of juice before running upstairs to her room.

"Call me when dinner's ready!" She yelled before slamming the door to her room.

Mrs. Mazaki smiled as she headed into the kitchen to begin the preparations for dinner. She was so happy that her daughter was smiling again.

Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out a bag of onions and headed over to the cupboard to get the rice. She put of the water and threw the rice in before she began to cut the onions. She finished cutting the onions and was about to throw them in the pot when she suddenly felt a stab in her chest.

She let out a groan and dropped the plate, which shattered as it hit the floor, spilling onions all over the kitchen floor. She looked up as she heard the door upstairs open before Anzu's voice called.

"Mom, is everything ok? I heard a noise." She yelled from her room.

Mrs. Mazaki groaned, but stood up. She sucked in a painful breath before she answered her daughter.

"Yes Anzu, I'm fine. Just dropped the plate. You know, clumsy me." She answered.

"Ok." Anzu called before closing her door and resuming her dance practice. Mrs. Mazaki sighed and clutched her chest again.

Her heart was beginning to hurt more often now.

Since her husband's death, it had been left up to her to manage the house and take care of all the expenses. It had been almost a year, but she still had not adjusted to it.

She already suffered from high blood pressure, and his death had brought such stress that her blood pressure often rose.

During her last doctor's appointment, the doctor had told her to calm down and attempt to relieve some of her stress with stress management. If she did not, it would be harmful to her heart and health.

She had tried to relieve some of the stress, but it seemed that there was one thing after the other that made her stress out. It was only a month later that she returned to the doctor because of chest pain.

Apparently, she had had a heart attack. The doctor had blamed it on the stress and high blood pressure, which caused her to have a coronary artery spasm, which in turn triggered the heart attack.

He had warned her that she would have a severe heart attack if she didn't take care of herself better. However, as usual, she had not listened.

How could she just lie back and do nothing? She had to take care of the house and her daughter. If she didn't work or pay their debts, who would?

Then again, if she did have a heart attack, who would take care of Anzu?

She sighed as she picked up the onions that were on the floor of the kitchen.

She gasped as the pain seized her chest again. She noticed that they came more often and each time they came, it was much more painful than before.

She took a deep breath before she stood and resumed making dinner.

* * *

Anzu groaned to herself as she slumped over her computer desk. There was still no reply from him and it has been 3 hours.

"He must be busy." She thought as she leaned her head in her hand. She badly wanted to tell him the good news, but she wouldn't be able to if he was busy. Sighing, she looked at the computer screen and was about to turn it off when she got a reply.

**Blue-Eyes:**Sry. Rly bz. Lots 2 do. Might nt b able 2 tlk 4 a while. Srry again.

**Azure:**It's kk. Just wnted 2 tell u I gota job! A dancing job 2!

**Blue-Eyes:**Tht's gr8! Sry, bt I gotta go. Bye.

**Azure:**Kk, nite!

Anzu sighed and turned off the computer screen before standing and heading over to the window. It seemed as if she would not be able to talk to him for few days if he was that busy.

Frowning, she sighed as she gazed out the window at the night sky. There were more stars than normal.  


* * *

Seto sighed as he exited the chatting window. He really wanted to talk to her, but he didn't have any time to spare thanks to his dinner.

He would have never thrown a dinner party had he needed some strong business allies.

However, the party was very stressful. He had to plan out everything and organize the entire thing because he was sure his incompetent employees would screw it up if he gave them it to do. He also had to review the list of dancers who were hired to perform. The dancers who he had not chosen and whose performances he had not seen as well.

He needed professionals for the dance, not amateurs who would embarrass him. Although he hadn't seen them dance, he was sure that the judges weren't stupid. After all, they were some of the best dancers in the world. They would obviously pick worthy and talented dancers.

He looked down and studied the list, his eyes scanning it briefly. His eyes froze on one name.

Anzu Mazaki. One of the geeks?

How did one of the geeks end up on his list? She could dance?

No. Surely, there was some mistake. But, now that he thought about it, he had always heard her babbling about how she wanted to become a dancer.

He scoffed. She was an amateur, not a professional. She would embarrass him. But, the judges obviously didn't think so. Apparently, they thought she could dance.

He smirked to himself as he put a star next to her name. This was something he had to see.

He would not risk embarrassment or the loss of business allies. Especially not because of someone like her.  


* * *

**A Week Later: **

"Anzu, you did an amazing job tonight. And I liked your extra choreography." Anzu smiled as her dancing instructor gave her a thumbs up. She was glad that her instructor had noticed that she had practiced her steps and was also thrilled that she had accepted the new dance steps she had incorporated into the routine. She headed towards the back of the dance studio along with the other dancers to get her bag.

"Anzu, can you stay back for a minute?" Her instructor asked as she headed towards the door to leave. Anzu nodded and headed towards her instructor as the other dancers left.

"Anzu, you are, without a doubt, one of the best dancers I have ever seen. You are a born dancer. With just a little more training, you could have a very successful career in dancing." Her instructor smiled, holding onto a ballet bar and stretching.

"I was a born dancer too. However, I didn't take advantage of it and now I teach other dancers, watching them become famous. However, I still remain their teacher, never actually getting a career in dancing." She sighed, a somewhat dejected look on her face. Anzu nodded before her instructor continued.

"But, I get such a good feeling from helping others that I forget my own misery." She smiled while Anzu nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Which is why I want to help you. You have so much potential. You can do so much. Don't let your gift go to waste." She said. Anzu nodded and pulled her bag onto her shoulder.

"Thank you. I really appreciate your advice, Shizuko. I will not let my talent go to waste." She said. Shizuko smiled and nodded.

"Well, have a good night, Anzu." She said, waving as Anzu turned and headed out the door.

"You too." Anzu smiled as she closed the door of the dance studio.

However, the night had nothing good in store for Anzu.

* * *

"A relative of hers has arrived." A man said as Anzu paused in front of her house, puzzled about the police cars, firetrucks, and ambulance surrounding her house. She looked up to see three people rushing towards her, two women and a man.

"What's the matter? Did something happen? Why is there a firetruck and police car? Was there a fire? Or a robbery? Is my mother alright?" Anzu asked questions almost as if she were breathing them, panic slowly slipping into her voice with each question.

"Please remain calm and listen to me." The man said, attempting to calm her down. However, Anzu's eyes grew wide and she shook her head, panic and fear evident in her eyes.

"What happened? Where is my mother? Is she alright?" She began yelling, hysteria claiming her voice. The two women grabbed her and attempted to calm her down as she looked around, her eyes wild with fear and worry.

"Are you Mrs. Mazaki's daughter?" The man asked after he had gotten her to calm down and listen. Anzu nodded, as if in a daze.

"Yes, I'm her daughter. But, what happened? Where is my mother? Is she hurt?" She asked, desperate for an answer and assurance that her mother was safe.

"Try to remain calm as we tell you this." The man said, causing her eyes to grow wide.

"Your mother has had a severe heart attack. About half an hour ago, one of the neighbors called and said that they heard a scream. The police and ambulance arrived to find your mother unconscious in the kitchen. Apparently, she had a heart attack as a result of a coronary artery spasm, which was triggered by her high blood pressure. She was close to death when we arrived but we managed to bring her back. However, her condition at the moment is very bad and critical." The man said. Anzu shook her head and pressed her hand against her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

Everything seemed foggy to her as she stepped back from the paramedics. All what she had heard was mother, heart attack, and death.

She looked up and was aware that the man was holding her shoulders, trying to keep her from fainting. However, it did no good. He could not grasp and hold onto her consciousness as it left her. Not even she was able to do that. Within the next second, she lost her grip on it and everything went black.

* * *

"Miss Mazaki, are you feeling better?" A voice asked as Anzu opened her eyes. She looked up and saw a pretty brunette smiling down at her. She around and was aware that she was in a room, a hospital room.

"Is my mother safe?" She asked, directing her attention towards the brunette. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she is safe from harm. She is resting." The woman replied. Anzu nodded and raised herself up. She looked down at her watch.

It was 3 in the afternoon.

"Can I see her?" Anzu asked, looking over at the nurse. The nurse looked uneasy before answering.

"You shouldn't be out of bed this soon. You should rest a bit more." She said. However, Anzu shook her head.

"I'm fine. Really, I am." She said, convincing the nurse, who sighed before nodding.

"Very well. Follow me." She said as Anzu stood. She opened the door and walked down the hallways, leading Anzu into another room. Anzu entered a room and saw her mother lying on the bed. Turning and thanking the nurse, she walked over to her mother's bed and sat down.

"Mom, are you ok? How do you feel?" She asked, holding her mother's hand.

"I'm fine although my chest still hurts. But, other than that, I feel good." Her mother replied.

"Mom, how did this happen?" Anzu asked, shaking her head.

Her mother rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

"It was a small heart attack caused by stress and my high blood pressure. When my first one happened 9 months ago, it was because of stress and hgh blood pressure. It triggered a coronary artery spasm. The doctor told me not to stress, but you know I don't listen. I thought it-"She stopped as Anzu interrupted her.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on. 9 months ago? You had a heart attack 9 months ago and you didn't tell me?" Anzu gasped, unable to believe her ears. Her mother looked at her before clearing her throat and turning away.

"I didn't want to worry you. Besides, it wasn't anything that serious. It was nothing, just a minor heart attack." Her mom replied, brushing it aside.

"Just a minor heart attack? People die from heart attacks and you had one, but here you are brushing it aside as though it's nothing?" Anzu yelled, her voice loud. She couldn't believe her mother's careless attitude.

"It's fine. It was nothing. No big deal." Her mom replied, shaking her head.

"No mom, it is something. I can't believe you didn't tell me. You had a heart attack and you couldn't tell me?" Anzu asked, unable to believe her mother. How could she do that to her?

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I should have told you. I'm sorry." Her mother said, hugging her.

"It's ok. Besides, you'll have plenty of time to tell me all about it, because I'm not leaving here." Anzu said as they broke away.

"Wait Anzu. Isn't the show today?" Mrs. Mazaki asked, looking up at her daughter. Anzu looked away before responding.

"You're more important than the show." She said, smiling at her mom. However, Mrs. Mazaki shook her head.

"No, you have to go." Her mom said, shaking her head. Anzu looked at her mom and shook her head.

"I'm not leaving here. Not as long as you're here." She said, determined not to leave.

"I swear to god, you are so stubborn at times." Her mother growled, shaking her head.

"I am your daughter." Anzu smirked, much to her mother's annoyance.

"Well, I won't let you throw away your career. If you don't go to that show, then I'll actually have a bad heart attack and it'll all be your fault." Mrs. Mazaki said.

"But, mom," Anzu began, but her mom shook her head.

"Don't throw away your dreams, Anzu. You are a gifted dancer. Take advantage of your gift and go to the show. If you don't, so help me god, I will ground you for a year." Mrs. Mazaki smirked. Anzu chuckled and nodded.

"Fine." She growled, pretending to be upset before hugging her mother.

* * *

**At the show: **

"Anzu, are you ready? You're on next." Shizuko said. Anzu nodded and pulled on her shoes.

"I'll be there in a minute." She yelled back. She was worried about her mother, but Mrs. Mazaki had forced her to go. She had finally gotten her to go by telling her she would have the hospital beep her if anything happened. Anzu looked down at the beeper, which had not been beeped as yet, assuring her that her mother was fine. She sighed and took a deep breath before getting to her feet. Wiping her sweaty hands on her stockings, she headed over to Shizuko.

"Alright,Anzu. It's your turn. Do it just as we rehearsed. I know you'll knock em' dead." Shizuko encouraged her. She smiled and gave her a thumbs-up as she headed towards the stage as the announcer called her name.

"I hope you folks enjoyed that dance because we have another talented dancer performing next. From our very own Domino City, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the dancing sensation, Ms. Anzu Mazaki!" The announcer said. Anzu took a deep breath and sighed. It was now or never.

Seto folded his hands and watched the stage, ready to destroy her if she messed up. He hoped she didn't mess up. If she knew what was good for her, she wouldn't dare mess up.

Just as Anzu took her spot on the stage, she heard something beeping. Anzu froze and felt her heart stop beating as she heard the beep and turned to see it coming from the beeper. She remembered what her mother had told her and, without another thought, turned and ran off the stage.

Seto froze and growled as he watched Anzu running off the stage, his eyes wide with anger and rage. What the hell was she doing?

He looked over his shoulder and saw the faces of his guests before he returned his attention back to the performer less stage.

"Anzu! Wait! Where are you going? You're on now!" Shizuko yelled, grabbing Anzu as she pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Shizuko but I really have to go!" Anzu yelled as she pullled her hand from Shizuko's grasp before running out the building.

* * *

"So, she just left?" Seto asked. Shizuko nodded and looked down.

"Very well, not only will I call her and fire her, but you are also fired." Seto said, turning and heading towards the exit.

"What? But, I tried to stop her!" Shizuko yelled, looking up and shaking her head. Seto froze before turning back to face her.

"I know and I appreciate your attempt. I really do. But, your attempt to stop her did not stop her nor did it stop my party from being ruined. I also attempted to stop myself from firing you. But, like you, I was also unsuccessful. So, you're fired." Seto said, turning and walking away.

Shizuko was left staring at his retreating form, unable to believe how cruel he was.

* * *

**The next day:**

"What? Mokuba? How?" Seto yelled at Roland, who was standing in front of him.

"Well sir, he was running and a car was driving towards him. The driver tried to stop, but he couldn't stop in time. And Master Mokuba was right there." Roland said.

"Where is he now?" Seto asked.

"The hospital." Roland replied, opening to door for Seto. Seto nodded and raced out of the room, nearly ripping his coat from the hook.

"I want you to fire those incompetent bodyguards of his!" He growled as he entered the elevator with Roland, who nodded.

"Where is Mr. Mokuba Kaiba staying?" Roland asked as they ran into the hospital. The nurse looked down at her book before pointing down the hallway.

"That way, Mr. Kaiba. Room 111." The nurse said as Kaiba ran down the hallway.

* * *

"You can come in and talk to her now." The doctor said as he opened the door.

Anzu nodded and wiped her eyes before sanding.

She walked into the room and sat near her mom, who was unconscious.

She looked across the room at the next bed and gasped.

Lying in the bed next to her mom on the other side of the room was Mokuba!

"Anzu." Her mom weakly called. Anzu turned her attention back to her mom. She clutched her mom's hand as tears formed in her eyes once again.

"I'm here, mommy. I'm here." She repeated, squeezing her mother's hand. Mrs. Mazaki looked up at her daughter before smiling weakly.

"Why did you make me go? If I was here," Anzu began, her tears rolling down her face. However, her mom shook her head, stopping her daughter.

"If you were here, what would you have done? Even the best doctors couldn't do anything. Listen to me, I didn't want you throwing away your life because of me. You will become a dancer. You have to." She said, smiling at her daughter. Anzu shook her head.

"I didn't perform last night. I left. I got fired after I got here." Anzu said, looking away.

"What?" Her mother asked, shocked. However, Anzu shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. How could I perform while you were in the hospital? Especially when you buzzed?" Anzu asked, shaking her head.

Just then, the door opened. Anzu turned and her eyes grew slightly wide as Seto strode in. He saw her and gave her a disgusted and angry looked before turning towards his brother. He walked over to his brother and pulled the curtain.

"I didn't buzz." Mrs. Mazaki said, returning Anzu's attention towards her mother.

"What?" Anzu asked, confusion forming on her face. Her mom turned away from her, her face angry.

"I told those doctors not to buzz. Now look what they caused." She grumbled to herself before turning back to Anzu, who was looking at her with a shocked expression.

" You threw away your dream. All because of them and their selfishness. Why did you have to be here? They didn't need you to help perform the operation, now did they?" Mrs. Mazaki asked, shaking her head. Anzu looked down at her mother before backing away slightly, unable to believe what had just left her mother's mouth.

"Well, it's true! They didn't need you, now did they?" Her mom growled, looking at Anzu with anger in her eyes.

Anzu held her head and shook it. What the hell was her mother's problem? She just had a heart attack and here she was getting angry at the doctors for informing her daughter about it!

"Have you lost your mind?" Anzu yelled. Seto looked up, unable to believe his ears. Was she screaming at her mother like that?

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so selfish?" She screamed again. He looked up again.

Was she crazy or something? What had her mother done to her?

He stood, ready to tell them to shut up. However, he stopped as he heard her mother answer her.

"Come on, Anzu. What am I doing? All what I said was that they shouldn't have called you. Nothing happened to me. Your career is more important either way." She said.

"Are you insane? You're lying on a bed, unable to move! You just had a severe heart attack and nearly died and you're saying nothing happened to you? Why are you so bent on my career?" Anzu screamed.

Seto froze. Never before had he heard that geek scream like that. Actually, he never heard anyone scream like that before.

"Seto," He heard Mokuba call, returning his attention towards his brother.

"Mokuba!" He breathed, running and hugging his brother. His mind forgot all about the scene that was happening several feet away.

"Because, I promised myself you would be rich without your parents and their help." Mrs. Mazaki sighed. Anzu froze, her eyes growing wide.

"Parents? What are you talking about?" She breathed, grabbing hold of the windowsill behind her. Mrs. Mazaki smiled and nodded before reaching out for her daughter's hand. Anzu took her mom's hand and sat on the side of the bed as Mrs. Mazaki continued.

"I will tell you before I die." She said, much to Anzu's confusion.

"Tell me? Tell me what?" Anzu asked.

"I'm not your real mother. Your real mother is a billionaire. Her name is Amami. Amami Reiko." Mrs. Mazaki replied.

"What?" Anzu breathed, feeling her heart stop. Mrs. Mazaki smiled and nodded.

"I found you when you were one. No one knew who you were. They were going to sent you away to an orphanage, but I kept you. A few years ago, I found out the truth about you, but I didn't want to give you up." She said.

"What?" Anzu asked, pulling her hand away. Mrs. Mazaki's face changed as sorrow overcame her

"I'm sorry I never told you. But, I've always loved you. Remember that Anzu. I love-" Mrs. Mazaki began, but her face twisted in pain. She gasped and clutched her chest with one hand while squeezing Anzu's hand with the other.

"Mom!" Anzu yelled, realizing her mother was having another attack.

"Help. Help." Anzu said unable to raise her voice. She looked down at her mom, who was groaning in pain on the bed.

"Help! Help! Help!" Anzu yelled, her voice getting louder with each cry for help. She looked down at her mom, shaking her head.

"You'll be fine mom! The doctors are coming!" She said. Whether to reassure herself or her mom, she didn't know. However, she continued to repeat it.

"Anzu, I love you." Her mom whispered before taking a pained breath. Anzu looked down at her mom as she took her breath.

However, she didn't inhale again.

"Mom?" Anzu asked, shaking her mom. She didn't respond.

"Mom?" She asked again. No response.

"Mom! Mom! Stop playing!" Anzu yelled, shaking her mother. The door opened and she heard the doctors rush in. However, she didn't care about them.

"Mom!" She yelled again, shaking her mother with even more force.

"Wake up!" She yelled. She felt the doctors trying to pry her hand from her mother, but she refused to let go. She wouldn't let go! No matter what happened, she wasn't losing her mother!

"Mom, wake up! Don't leave me alone! Mom, please!" She yelled, tears running down her face. She looked up and saw a blurry person standing in front of her.

"Miss Mazaki, please let go of her. She's dead." The voice said. However, Anzu refused to let go of her mother's hand. She tightened her grasp as the forces attempted to pry her hands away. She looked up and was aware of demonic creatures flying around her, attempting to pull her mother from her.

"Let go." The voice repeated, sounding distorted and faraway.

"No!" She yelled out, not even sure if the word left her mouth. She tightened her hand, her fists beginning to hurt. She could feel her nails digging into her palms, but she didn't care.

"Miss Mazaki, please let go of her!" The distorted voice repeated. Anzu shook her head, her eyes flashing around the room with a wild look in them. She saw Kaiba and Mokuba staring at her from across the room, but she didn't care.

Suddenly, she let out a gasp as she felt something sink into her neck. She looked around and saw the nurse pulling a needle away from her neck.

Her vision was becoming foggy and she could feel her body becoming numb.

However, she didn't release her grasp.

She could feel them pulling at her hand again, attempting to break her grasp once again.

"No, youh can't takez itz!" She slurred, unable to form her words properly.

"You can't!" She yelled.

She couldn't feel anything in her body. She even even feel the tears pouring from her eyes. She saw the demonic figures pulling at her hand, but didn't let go.

She didn't know what they were trying to take, but she knew it was important to her. She couldn't let it go! She felt them wrench her hand away and felt the demons pulling her to her feet.

She hissed and turned around, her hands and feet flying out, attempting to pull herself out of the grasp of the demonic creatures.

"Let go of me! You demons! I don't want to go! Leave me alone! No! Leave me!" She yelled, not even sure what she was saying.

She looked over at the bed and saw her mother's face. She tried to run, but her feet felt heavy and refused to move.

"Mom! Help me!" She yelled, reaching her hand out for her mother to grab her. She saw her mother smile and reach out for her.

"Mom, I can't reach you!" She yelled.

"Just a little bit more." Her mother answered.

"Hold on!" Anzu yelled, reaching out again. She brushed her mother's fingers before she turned and saw the demons pull her backwards.

"Mom!" She yelled as the demons gathered around her mother. She attepted to reach out again to grab her, but her hands felt heavy.

"Don't go!" She yelled as her mother disappeared behind the demons completely.

"Mom!" She screamed, unable to see.

Everything was black. She felt her voice die and then she felt her consciousness die along with her mother.

* * *

So guys this is my revised version of this chappie. Read and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm currently editing and rewriting some parts of this fic.  
To my old readers: You're welcome to reread and review.  
To any new readers: Thanks for deciding to read this fic! Hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

"Miss Mazaki, you have guests." The nurse said as she entered Anzu's room. Anzu didn't bother to look up or acknowledge the woman's presence as she headed towards her.

"She's been like that for days." The nurse whispered to the group of Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity.

"Thanks. We'll take it from here." Yugi smiled, thanking the nurse as she turned to leave.

"If there's anything you need, please call me." She said. Yugi nodded and she glanced over at Anzu.

"Poor child. She's suffering so much. They needed to drug her to get her to release her mother." She sighed before turning to leave, closing the door behind her. Yugi turned and headed over to Anzu, who was lying perfectly still in the bed. It was almost as if she was a lifelike doll. She looked like Anzu, but it wasn't the Anzu he was used to seeing. Yugi looked at Anzu before turning away, shaking his head in disbelief.

"This isn't Anzu!" He yelled, looking at her in horror. She didn't respond. Rather, she continued to stare off into space, her mind out of her body.

"Our Anzu is always smiling and energetic. This one looks," He looked over at her again and shook his head.

"No, it can't be her." He whispered.

"Anzu, talk to us. Please." Tristan begged. Again, she refused to respond. Tristan turned to Yugi and Joey before shaking his head. No one was getting through to her.

"Fine. If she's not going to answer, we should leave." Yugi said.

"But Yug, we jus' got here." Joey said, shaking his head.

"I know, but Anzu doesn't want to talk to us." Yugi said, getting to his feet and turning to face the rest of the gang.

"We know she misses her mom and we know she wants her to be here. But, it's good that she isn't. How would she feel if she knew her daughter was behaving this way?" Yugi said.

Anzu raised her head and slowly looked at them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not talking to you guys for so long. I'm a horrible person." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"No, Anzu, don't say that. It's fine Anzu. We know what happened. You were going through a hard time. But, not this time. We're here now. That's what matters." Yugi said, rushing over to her. The rest of the group gathered around her.

"I-I-I want m-my mo-mom." She stuttered as tears seized her. Unable to control her tears, she buried her face in Joey's chest and sobbed. Joey looked uncomfortable for a minute before hugging her as she sobbed her heart out.

"We know Anzu. We know. We miss 'er too. But, she'll live on in our memory." He soothed her, stroking her head as her body shook violently from the tears.

"No, you don't understand." Anzu said, raising her head as tears continued to cascade down her face. She looked at them, unsure what to do.

"My mom- my mom's not dead." Anzu said, wiping her eyes.

"What?" Yugi asked, looking at her with a slightly confused look. Anzu looked uncomfortable before she sighed and took a deep breath.

"My mom- my mom is alive." Anzu said, her voice looked at her with shock and surprise.

Anzu saw a swift look of fear enter Yugi's eyes before it disappeared.

"Yes, she is. She is to us too." He said, smiling at her. However, Anzu let out an exasperated groan before shaking her head.

"I'm not crazy! I know what I'm saying!" She growled, getting annoyed. They looked at her, a bit concerned at her sudden outburst. However, neither said anything.

"My mother is still alive. The one who died wasn't my biological mother." Anzu said, shaking her head.

"What?" Joey asked, shocked and puzzled.

"She told me before she died that she adopted me. My real mother is Amami Reiko." Anzu said, looking down.

"What? You mean Amami Reiko, the billionaire?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, the very same woman. And my father is the late Akio Azu." Anzu said, fiddling with her hand.

"You mean, the Azu? The one who has like a million companies around the world?" Serenity asked. Again, Anzu nodded.

She looked up to meet four confused and worried faces staring back at her.

"Anzu, are you feeling alright?" Joey asked, looking at her with a strange look. She looked up at him before growling.

"I know! I know! You think I'm insane! That I've lost my mind because of my mother's death! Or that they gave me too much drugs!" She growled, anger replacing the previous sorrow in her eyes.

Each took a step back while shaking their heads.

"Well, it's the truth. Regardless if you believe me or not, it's the truth." She said before burying her face as tears claimed her once again. The group looked at each other with uncertain looks before Yugi sighed and headed over to her bed.

"It's fine Anzu. We don't think you're crazy. We believe you. We were just shocked. That's all." Yugi said, stroking her back.

She didn't respond. Yugi turned and motioned with his head for the others to approach her as well.

"Yea Anzu. We believe ya!" Joey said.

"Me too." Tristan piped up.

"Really, guys?" Tea asked, raising her head. They smiled and nodded down at her. If she was having an emotional breakdown, they would be there for her and support her all the way.

"I love you guys." She sobbed, throwing her arms around Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity.

"We love you too, Anzu." They replied as they returned the hug.

She broke apart and wiped the tears rolling down her face.

"What day is today?" She suddenly asked.

"Um, I think Wednesday." Yugi replied.

"Thanks." Anzu smiled.

Suddenly, the door opened and the nurse walked in.

"Visiting time is over. Come again tomorrow." She smiled at the group.

They all nodded and smiled before turning to face Anzu.

"We'll see you later, Anzu." Yugi said as the group headed towards the door.

"Feel better." Joey smiled as he left.

"Yes, feel better." Tristan threw in as he left.

* * *

Anzu looked down at her phone and opened her IM. She had to tell him that she had to cancel their meeting. There was no way she could show up there all puffy eyed and teary, not to mention on the verge of going insane.

She was about to IM him when she got an IM from him. Holding her breath, she read his message before she felt her hopes die.

**Blue-Eyes:** Hey, I didn't hear frm u in days. Wat happnd? No, we'll tlk bout it wen we finlly meet. I wanna hear what ur voice sounds like. Wat tme r u gng 2 b the prk?

Anzu looked down at the message before she sighed and responded.

**Azure:** Hey, we're stll on? Gr8. I'l in the prk. Bye.

Anzu sighed as she hit the send button. She wanted to cancel, but he was looking forward to it.

Oh well, she would go. She heard her mother's voice in her head. 'Take advantage of opportunities.'

Who knew? It might just help her take her mind off her mother and her current situation.

* * *

Seto smiled as he opened his closet. He was so excited that it surprised even him. Never before was he so desperate to meet a girl. Never before did he like a girl this much. Never before was he in love. Where in him had all these emotions hidden themselves?

He looked through his closet, trying to think what to wear. Should he go as the Seto Kaiba everyone saw or the one no one ever saw?

He pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a button down long sleeved white shirt. He pulled it on and finished with a leather jacket, his choice obvious.

Mokuba smiled as he looked through the small opening in the door. Seto was getting all dressed up. Mokuba knew that his older brother was going to meet his mystery girl.

He gasped as he saw Seto pull on his leather jacket. He had not worn that in years! This girl was a miracle worker, whoever she was. She was already making Seto dress different.

If she kept it up, by next week, he would be a whole new person. Mokuba smiled at the idea of getting his older brother back.

* * *

Anzu looked down at her reflection in the pond. She was wearing a jean mini skirt which complemented her leg and a black tube top,which revealed her stomach and complimented her curves. She completed her look with a pair of long black boots with stiletto heels.

Anzu sighed and looked around before heading towards the bench to sit. She sat and continued to look for him. However, she saw no one.

Instead, she saw Seto Kaiba walking in her direction!

Anzu sighed and turned away. What was he doing here? She didn't want him to see her meet her mystery guy. Him of all people. His presence would just ruin the mood and moment when she sees her dream guy.

Anzu groaned to herself and turned away, hoping he would leave. However, he headed over to the statue and stood there, not moving. She let out a low annoyed huff before looking up, ready to ask him what he was doing there.

However, she froze, finding herself captivated by the way he was dressed. He was dressed far different from how he always dressed, which was a surprise to her as she had never seen him take off his custom made trench coat. Sometimes, it made her think he was born wearing it.

But, now, he looked far different from how he looked all those other times she had seen him. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans (she didn't know he owned jeans) and a white button down shirt with a leather jacket to complete the look. The jacket shocked her as she had always thought his wardrobe contained only his white custom made coats. She continued to look but froze as he turned and caught her staring at him. Embarassed, she was about to turn her head away from him, but found herself unable to as she became mesmerized by his beautiful _blue eyes_!

Shocked, she quickly put her hand to her mouth to prevent the squeak from escaping.

"Great! What the hell is this geek doing here?" Seto growled to himself as he headed towards the fountain. Sitting in the bench was Anzu Mazaki.

Why was she there? He didn't want her to mess up his perfect moment when he first laid eyes on his mystery girl. He had already pictured their meeting. His dream girl would look beautiful, her skin glowing and her hair all curly and beautiful. She would be smiling at him with her wonderful and inviting lips, waiting for him to kiss her.

He had pictured their kiss, which would be perfect. After the perfect meeting, they would go out for dinner and spend time together.

It was only this geek who was here and preventing it from happening that way. He would hate if he had to change his plans because of her presence.

He turned and saw her staring at him, her eyes ready to pop out of her head. Realizing he had caught her staring, he watched as her hand flew to her mouth to prevent her from squeaking.

Anzu couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at Seto.

"Blue-Eyes?" She whispered before she could stop herself.

She meant to say it low, but she saw his head shoot up a bit before he sucked in a breath.

Seto looked up at her and his eyes were a mixture of shock, anger, and disgust.

"What?" He asked, looking at her as if she were a bug. It couldn't be! She couldn't have said what he thought she had!

"You're Blue-Eyes?" Anzu asked, slowly getting to her feet. As she examined him, she realized that he looked just as Blue-Eyes had physically described himself. However, emotionally, he was as far away from Blue-Eyes as one could get. No, there was no way fate was that cruel.

He couldn't be Blue-Eyes. He just couldn't be!

She almost felt like yelling it out, wanting to reassure herself of the truth.

She snapped out of her thoughts to see him staring at her, a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh, let me guess. You're the beautiful Azure?" He asked, glaring at her with anger. She noticed how he mocked the word beautiful.

"Yes, I'm Azure." She replied, leaving out the word beautiful. Seto looked at her before he burst into laughter.

"Is this some kind of joke? Or perhaps revenge?" He asked, much to her confusion.

"Oh, wait. Let me guess. You want your job back, so you decided to suddenly become Azure?" Seto asked, his voice thick with sarcasm. However, his eyes flashed dangerously.

"What? Of course not! That's a lie!" Anzu said, shaking her head.

"I came here to meet Blue-Eyes. You're Blue-Eyes. You're my soul mate, my other half." Anzu breathed, looking at him. He looked at her before he burst into laughter again.

"Soul mate? Yeah, sure. Next, I suppose you'll tell me that this is true love." He sneered, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her.

"But, it is. It's fate. Fate brought us together that night and at the hospital." Anzu said, shaking her head. Seto chuckled once more before his expression became cold.

"Well, I doubt my true love would be an silly, ugly, poor girl. My true love would be a rich, successful businesswoman who's the head of a major corporation, not some silly dancer who couldn't even perform on stage." Seto spit, causing her to suck in a sharp breath. He looked at her one last time and walked away.

"As if my soul mate could be some cold, cruel, cold-hearted, egotistical, stubborn, narcissistic, and repressed CEO!" She yelled at his retreating figure.

Mokuba gasped as he watched the scene from behind the bushes. Anzu was Seto's mystery girl?

He should have realized it! Only she was ever able to get through to him. Maybe she wasn't able to change him when they were physically together, but she had always made him a bit kinder when he was around her. It was almost as if her kindness was contagious when people were around her.

However, he watched as she walked away, a defeated expression on her face.

No! He shook his head and got to his feet. He wouldn't let her go! She would change his brother!

* * *

Anzu looked down at her watch. It was 2 in the afternoon, the time he was in the office. She knew that he would be mad, but what could she do? He was her love, her true love, her soul mate. Mokuba had also told her to fight for him, to not give up. Looking at his building, she took a deep breath. She was doing this for herself and for Mokuba.

She took another deep breath and walked into his building. The minute she walked in, she saw the receptionist look at her with disgust, as if she were a bug or scrawny, filthy animal.

Anzu cleared her throat and headed over to the woman. She watched as the lady pretended to be busy typing.

"I'm here to see Mr. Kaiba." She said. The receptionist finished typing and then looked up at her, her eyes judging Anzu.

"Mr. Kaiba is in an important business meeting at the moment." She replied, a plastic smile on her lips. Lies. Anzu knew that at 2 pm, he was free. Mokuba had told her that he usually had lunch at that time.

"I have to see him. It's urgent." Anzu said. The receptionist looked at Anzu, appalled that the stranger believed that she had to urgently meet Kaiba.

"You cannot miss. Mr. Kaiba is very busy at the moment." The woman said, shaking her head.

"Now, you can either leave with dignity or be thrown out by security. Your choice." She said, smiling as she leaned back in her seat. Anzu looked at her with a look of pure hatred. It was obvious she had wanted to throw her out the minute she had entered the building. However, Anzu smiled at her and didn't budge.

"Fine. Security." The receptionist called. Anzu felt herself being grabbed from behind by a pair of big, strong hands and was aware of the fact that she was being lifted and carried towards the door. Just as the security guard was about to throw her out, the elevator door opened.

Out stepped Seto. He took one look at her and then at his receptionist.

"She's with me. Put her down, Fred." Seto said to his security, his voice full of anger. He gestured to the elevator and watched as she got in. Anzu looked over at the receptionist, who was fuming with anger. When she got in, Seto reached over and angrily pressed the button to his office.

"Now," He said when they were in his office.

"What do you want?" He asked as he took his seat in his chair.

"I want to talk to you. You said that you wanted to meet me. You did, but you didn't recognize me." Anzu said. Seto took one look at her and scoffed.

"You are not Azure. Don't you dare think you are." He growled.

"I am her. Azure told you that she loved to dance. I love to dance as well. Her favorite dance is the tango. That's my favorite dance too. Please, just let me show you. Just give me a chance." Anzu begged.

"Fine." Seto replied, glaring at her.

Anzu motioned for him to stand. Growling to himself, he stood and headed towards her. He reached out and clicked the music on his computer. Anzu took a deep breath and held his hand. She was up to his shoulder. She looked down at their hands, which were fitted together perfectly, almost as if they were made to hold each other only.

"You do know how to tango, right?" Anzu asked as she grasped his hand. Seto nodded impatiently.

"Fine." Anzu said as she turned her attention to the front.

The music began.

Seto pulled Anzu close, his hand grasping her own and his other hand grasping her waist. He twirled her and pulled her close, their lips centimeters apart. Anzu held her breath as the two clashed before he pushed her away from him again. He twirled her, letting go of her before reaching out and grabbing her hand again. Pulling her back towards her, he grabbed her thigh, wrapping her leg around his torso while his hand grasped the small of her back. As the song finished up, he dipped her, so that one of her leg was wrapped around him and the other was outstretched in the air.

Theur lips were millimeters apart.

Anzu stood up straight, panting before she turned to face him.

"See, I told you." She said, a smile breaking out on her lips.

"Told me what?" Seto asked, turning to face her with a cold expression.

"That I was Azure." She replied, looking at him slightly confused. However, he looked at her before he laughed.

"Just because you like the same dance she does doesn't prove anything. Millions of people like the tango. That proves nothing." He said.

"But, I thought you-" Anzu began before he looked up at her.

His face was once again serious.

"Listen, if you try to contact me again or if you try to plant stupid ideas in my brother's head again, you will be sorry. I don't ever want you around me or my brother. I know what you want: You need money. Since your mother died, you have no one to support you. You thought I would pity you because I saw the entire thing. You want my fortune. To get that, you pretend to be my Azure. You just want my money. Then, you call it true love. Well, you can stop your acting because I refuse to stomach this filthy lie. You're nothing but a filthy beggar." He spit.

Anzu looked at him, tears rolling down her face.

"You know nothing of true love. You have to have a heart to experience any form of love. But, you lack a heart Seto Kaiba. As for your money, keep it. Use your money to buy yourself a heart and maybe then you'll find true love." Anzu said, turning away from him.

She stopped and turned back to face him him.

"By the way, true love is not something you can make up. It's there and you know when it is. You feel it. But you, you will never feel it. I curse you. You will never find true love until you repent your sin. Until you realize you were wrong, you will never find true love, no matter how hard you look." Anzu said. She pulled off her necklace and threw it on the table.

"Keep this as a reminder of your curse and of who did it." She said. Seto looked at and chuckled.

"Now, will you get out of my office or should I call security?" He asked. Anzu watched as he picked up the phone. Moments later, security entered the office.

"Get her out of my sight." He said, turning away. He heard her struggling as his security grabbed her.

"Seto Kaiba, you bastard! You'll get what's coming to you! You'll die alone!" She yelled as security dragged her out of his office.

"Wait, hold on!" Seto yelled, getting to his feet. His security froze and he headed towards them. Anzu looked up at him, hatred in her eyes.

"Here." He smirked, shoving a $100 bill in her shirt. She looked down at it before looking up at him, anger in her eyes.

"I don't need you money!" She growled.

"Aw, that's too bad. How are you going to survive?" He asked.

"I'll survive." Anzu growled.

"Of course. You can put your dancing skills to use at the strip club. I'm sure they'd love to have you." He smirked. She let out a yell, ready to kill him.

"Calm down. By the way, this is for our little dance." He smirked, putting another $100 in her shirt. She looked up at him, anger and hatred burning in her eyes.

"I don't want your filthy money!" She growled, shaking her head.

"That's too bad. I doubt you're going to get clean and honorable money for your next dance." He smirked.

"You fucking bastard!" Anzu yelled as Seto chuckled.

"Get her out of here." Seto smirked as his security dragged her out of the office.

Seto laughed and headed back to his desk. His eyes fell on the necklace before he picked it up and looked at it.

He froze as he examined it. It was beautiful. It was half a heart, a broken heart. He realized that a piece was missing. At the part where the heart was broken was half a keyhole. Around the keyhole were diamonds. Seto laughed at the irony of it, but put the necklace in his pocket. It would make a nice souvenir.

* * *

Anzu let out a yell as her body hit the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she look up at the two figures. They looked down at her and chuckled.

"Boss said that you gave free dances." One replied. He chuckled and got down to his knee before pulling her head back. Anzu winced and let out a muffled scream as he plastered his lips over hers.

"Get off of me!" She yelled as she pulled away. The guy looked at her and chuckled.

"Fiery, isn't she?" He asked the other one as he moved towards her.

"No! Please, don't!" Tea yelled as they stood over her. She let out a yell as he reached down and pulled her shirt off.

"You can't have all the fun with her." The other one smirked, looking down at her. Anzu felt her her heart stop as he pulled off his belt.

* * *

Anzu looked down at the floor of the bathroom at her house, unable to move.

Her entire body ached and she could see the scars on her back.

Unable to handle it, she smashed her hand against the mirror. She didn't even feel the pain as the glass cut her hand.

Falling to her knees, she wrapped her arms around herself, sobbing from pain and anguish. Why was this happening to her?

She looked down at her scarred body. She should have never gone.

She looked down at the glass from the mirror and picked up a shard. No, she couldn't live like this.

Not after she had just been so humiliated and tortured.

She continued to sob as she raised the shard, looking up at it. Wiping her eyes, she stood and looked at herself in the mirror.

It would be better just to end it.

However, just as she was about to stab herself, her eyes fell on the necklace around her neck.

It was the other half to the heart she had thrown at Kaiba. If true love was real, he would have come running out the door after her, but it wasn't.

But, that wasn't the significance of the necklace. Her mother had given her that necklace a few years ago.

She had fallen and broken her arm. After she had healed, her mother bought her the necklace, telling her that whatever is broken could always be fixed.

You just needed to know what to do.

Anzu sniffed and wiped her tears. No, she wouldn't kill herself.

She would live. And she would get revenge against Seto Kaiba.

She looked down at her bloody hand and her scarred, tortured body. Those scars would be her motivation, her driving force. Each scar represented a part of her that had died.

She would make sure Seto Kaiba died as many times as she had in that hour.

* * *

Anzu pulled out the paper and looked at the address. She stopped in front of a big mansion.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the gate and went in. The doors of the mansion were open. Standing there was a beautiful woman dressed in a long sparkling gown on her way to a dinner party.

Anzu smiled as she headed towards the woman.

"Mom." She said to the woman before passing out.

* * *

Yes, guys, I know I changed it and added some things. Just making it a bit more interesting. So, reviews are appreciated! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm currently editing and rewriting some parts of this fic.  
To my old readers: You're welcome to reread and review.  
To any new readers: Thanks for deciding to read this fic! Hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Anzu opened her eyes and stared. Standing above her was the woman who was her biological mother.

She was looking down at Anzu, a curious and somewhat disgusted look on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice full of contempt and disgust.

"My name is Anzu Mazaki. I'm your daughter, the one who you lost years ago." She said, looking up at the woman. Anzu watched as the woman's eyes grew wide in surprise before she chuckled.

"Very well. If you say you are. But, I have one question. What does my daughter want?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked down at Anzu.

"Just one simple thing. I just want to be with my mother." Anzu answered, smiling at the woman. However, her mother chuckled and nodded.

"Very well. But, does my money have anything to do with your wish?" Amami Reiko asked the girl, who looked surprised.

Anzu looked at the woman before she shook her head.

"No, I don't want your money. I just want my mother's love. Money means nothing to me." She said, shaking her head. Amami smiled as she straightened herself.

"Really? So, why have you come now? Where were you for the last couple of years?" She asked. She wasn't swallowing this without some hard core proof. Anzu looked down, unable to answer her question.

"If you claim you are my daughter, very well. The only thing I want to know is why didn't you come here sooner. Why did you come now?" Amami asked, her eyebrows raised. Anzu swallowed before she answered.

"Because the woman who had been caring for me for the last 16 years has passed away and she told me before she died that she wasn't my biological mother. She told me that you are my biological mother." Anzu said, looking up at Amami. Amami considered the girl before she burst into laughter.

"Right. Or maybe she just said that so that you can have money for the rest of your life. She won't have to worry about you starving, so she told you that you were my daughter so that you would have money for the rest of your life. And you, you believed her lie. But, it's fine, my dear. I'll forget about this little drama of yours. If you want money, just ask me. I give charity. Just don't pretend to be my long lost daughter to get my money." Amami said, shaking her head in disgust. Anzu stared up at her, her eyes full of shock and anger.

"I'm not pretending. I am your daughter. You can do a DNA test if you wish." She said, shaking her head. However, Amami scoffed and shook her head before standing.

"You people disgust me. You are willing to do anything to get hold of money. Even going as far as pretending to be someone's long lost daughter! Disgusting!" She said, shaking her head.

However, Anzu shook her head before standing, her face angry.

"Money! Money! Money! That's all you rich people ever think about and you say we're disgusting? Do you honestly think that everyone who comes to you wants your money? Besides, what is money? A piece of paper with numbers on it! Yet, is causes so many problems and separates so many people, because the ones who have an abundance of that paper think that they are on top off the world. But, what happens when that money is finished? You are no different than the rest of the world. That money, it burns just like any other piece of paper. But, if you think it's your pieces of paper that I'm after, you can keep it! I don't want your money! I don't want your charity! I don't want your love!" Anzu yelled at the shocked Amami.

Tea pulled herself off the bed and walked to the door. She opened it before she turned back to face Amami.

"Just so you know, money is not the best thing in the world. It does not bring happiness or love. It destroys more than it creates! I don't want anymore of my life to be destroyed because of the cursed money!" Anzu yelled. She pulled her hair back and was about to walk out when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Amami holding her shoulder. Her face had a look of shock and happiness on it.

"Never before has anyone ever talked to me like that. I'm so sorry for insulting you and causing you pain." Amami said. However, Anzu scoffed and pulled herself out of the woman's grasp.

"Forgive me, my little Azure." Amami said to her retreating figure. Anzu gasped before she slowly turned to face Amami.

"What did you call me?" She asked, her face full of shock. Amami smiled and walked towards Anzu, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"You are my sweet little Azure. Only my Azure has that little bird birthmark on her neck." Amami said, hugging Anzu, who was surprised.

"What?" Anzu asked, still shocked. Amami laughed as they pulled apart.

"Don't you remember? I named you Azure because the day you were born, the skies were bright and blue and the bird on your neck reminded me of the sky. So I named you Azure, which was the color of the sky in France on the day you were born." Amami said, tears running down her face as she hugged her long lost daughter.

"What? I was born in France?" Anzu breathed. Amami looked at her and nodded.

"That's why it feels as if I was there. When I look at pictures, I feel as if I had seen those images before, except up close and for real." Anzu said, tears rolling down her face. Amami smiled and nodded before wiping the tears that had begun to roll down Anzu's cheek.

"When I lost you, you were just 1. We were on vacation in Japan. I was so worried and your father, he was just going crazy. Then, that night came. The police came back to our hotel suite and told us that they found your dead body. When the police told us that you were dead, we were in shock. Your father refused to believe it. It seems that he was right because now here you are." Amami said, hugging Anzu again.

"But, I wasn't dead. I was in Domino City. I've been there for the last 15 years." Anzu said. Her mother looked at her.

"Domino City? That was the city next to where we were staying." Amami said. Anzu looked at her.

"Wait, isn't that where that kid lives? You know, that Duel Monsters champion?" Amami asked.

"Yugi Motou?" Anzu asked.

"Yes, him." Her mom gasped. Anzu chuckled and nodded.

"He's one of my best friends." She smiled, causing her mother's eyes to grow wide.

"Really? How wonderful. And doesn't that Seto Kaiba live there also?" Her mother asked. Anzu stopped smiling and nodded, her facial expression becoming hard.

"Is he one of your friends too?" Her mother asked, smiling at Anzu. Anzu looked at her mother before chuckling.

"Kaiba? Oh, yes. He is one of my most special acquaintances." She sarcastically replied. Her mother nodded, not noticing the sarcasm that had slipped into her daughter's voice.

"Well, my darling daughter, what do you want? Would you like a party to celebrate our reunion?" Amami asked, thrilled at the idea of having a ball. However, Anzu smiled and shook her head.

"I just want to spend time with my mother and get to know her." She replied, causing Amami to gasp. However, she smiled and nodded.

"Very well. But first, I want you to rest. You had a long day." She said. Anzu nodded and followed her mother as she led her towards her room.

"I've left it just as it was the day we left." Her mom said as she opened the door. Anzu's eyes grew wide as she entered the room.

There were painting of the Eiffel Tower hanging on the wall and the entire room was painted a beautiful shade of azure. Sunlight poured in from the windows, illuminating the room.

Anzu smiled and headed towards the bed and sat. It was soft and smelled like jasmine and moonlight path.

"Thank you." Anzu smiled before she laid back on the bed, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Anzu, I want you to meet someone." Amami said as Anzu looked down at the grilled chicken. She looked up at her mother before she nodded. Amami walked out of the room, a curious Anzu staring after her.

In a minute, she returned, a smile on her face.

"You can come in now." She smiled and called over her shoulder. Anzu watched as someone entered the room.

In walked a three year old girl. She looked at Anzu and smiled. Anzu gasped as she looked at the child. She looked exactly like her, except a smaller version and with curly hair.

"This, Azure, is your niece. She was born in Greece. Your sister, may she rest in peace, died in an accident when little Aenea was only 1 year. Her father was called to go to war and he was killed in the war."Amami said. Anzu looked at Aenea and smiled. The little girl was so sweet, smiling up at Anzu. She had blue eyes, like Anzu's and brown hair, like Anzu's too.

The child looked up at her and waved. Amami looked at Anzu, who was chuckling.

"I want you to do something for me." Amami said, pulling Anzu aside. Anzu nodded.

"I want you to care for her like your own child. She deserves a mother's love. Unfortunately, I can't provide it for her anymore. At least, not for much longer." Amami said, her face sorrowful. Anzu gasped as she looked over at her mother.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her face confused. Amami sighed before she answered.

"I'm dying. I was diagnosed with cancer three months ago." Amami said. Anzu shook her head, placing her hand over her mouth.

"But, I just got you back. You can't leave when I just got you back. It's not fair." Tea said, shaking her head. Amami laughed and shook her head.

"I will still be here for a while. It's just that I'm warning you." She smiled. Anzu chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, the other person I wanted you to meet. Here he comes." Amami said, turning towards the doorway.

"He?" Anzu asked, her eyes following her mother's eyes. She gasped as the mystery person entered the room. In walked a tall, handsome man, his age somewhere between 18 and 19. He was wearing faded jeans and a white button down shirt which complemented his well chiseled body. Anzu held the chair to keep herself from falling as she looked at him. He was so handsome! It was almost as if he were a child of the Gods themselves!

She looked up and her breath stopped in her throat as she gazed at his face. He had deep green eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair, which was tied back in a ponytail.

Anzu noticed him staring at her also, taking her in.

He continued to look at Anzu, wondering where Amami had found this girl. When Amami had told him that she wanted him to meet a special girl, he had not been interested. After all,s he was always introducing him to girls in hopes that he would get a girlfriend. But, as he stared at Anzu, he was glad that he had come. The only question he had was who she was.

Amami smiled as she watched Marc staring at Anzu, who was also doing the same. She knew that they would fall for each other at first sight.

If they ended up liking each other, it was even better for her. She smiled before clearing her throat, snapping them out of their trances.

"Anzu, this is Marcellus. He is the son of the late billionaire, Robert Idris. Robert was a close acquaintance of your father and I. We were business partners." She said, pointing at Marc.

"And Marc, this is my daughter, Azure. Well, Anzu." Amami said, gesturing towards Anzu.

"Pleased to meet you." Anzu smiled, reaching out to shake his hand. Marc looked at her and smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said as he pressed his lips against her hand. Anzu smiled and turned away, a slight redness creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh, forgive me kids, but it's time for Aenea's bath." Amami suddenly exclaimed, interrupting the couple. She winked at Anzu and ran out of the room, before Anzu could stop her. Anzu watched as her mother disappeared with Aenea before she turned to face Marc, her expression somewhat uncomfortable. However, he smiled at her, causing her uncomfortable feeling to disappear.

"Well, I didn't know that Amami had such a beautiful daughter." Marc said, flashing his white teeth at her. Anzu smiled and turned to face him.

"Well, thank you." She chuckled. He nodded before turning and looking towards the door.

"Would you like to go for a stroll in the garden?"Marc asked, gesturing towards the garden. Anzu looked behind her, hoping her mom would return. No mom.

"Sure." She said, realizing she was left to go into battle alone. Marc smiled and held her hand.

Anzu looked down at her hand as he took it. His hand was warm and soft. She looked up at see him smiling at her.

"Anything wrong?" He asked. She smile and shook her head. He nodded and the couple headed into the garden.

"So, what are your interests? Your hobbies?" Marc asked as they walked through the rows of jasmine, roses, and irises.

"Ummmm," Anzu thought for a minute about her hobbies. Dancing entered her mind, but she pushed it out. She couldn't think of any other hobbies.

"I'll go first if you want." Marc said, noticing that she was stuck. Anzu nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"I enjoy going to parties, swimming, exercising, reading, writing, designing more products for my company, and dancing. I also enjoy playing Duel Monsters in my spare time. My deck is one of the best in the country." He said, a smile on his face. Anzu looked at him, shocked. He didn't look like the dueling kind.

"Really? Do you duel openly?" She asked, clearly interested. He laughed before shaking his head.

"No, just for fun. I'm not too good at it. Besides, I hardly get time to duel. It's hard to duel while trying to run a company." He laughed again.

"Wait, you're a CEO?" Anzu breathed. Marc chuckled and nodded.

"That's incredible!" She gasped. She looked at him, unable to believe he was a CEO. There was such a major difference between him and Seto Kaiba. He looked at her and chuckled.

"I realize that you're shocked. I'm sure you're comparing me with Seto Kaiba." He chuckled as her eyes grew wide.

"No, I wasn-" Anzu began before he shook his head, cutting her off.

"It's ok. I get it a lot. Many people think that CEO's run around dueling and trying to regain their title as Champion of Duel Monsters. Every time I tell someone I'm a CEO, most of them ask if I duel." He sighed.

"Sorry." Anzu mumbled, looking down in embarrassment. However, Marc chuckled and shook his head.

"It's fine. It's really funny, that's all. It seems that Seto Kaiba is everyone's definition of a CEO. Thanks to his dueling and his rivalry with Yugi Motou." He chuckled.

"Well, Yugi Motou happens to be one of my best friends." Anzu said, causing Marc to stop laughing.

"Really?" Marc looked at her, his face full of shock and intrigue. Anzu nodded.

"Wow. Then, you must know Seto Kaiba. After all, Yugi has dueled him so many times." Marc said. Anzu nodded and cleared her throat.

"Yes, I have had the _privilege _of meeting Seto Kaiba a few times." She said, her voice rough and her expression darkening.

"I take it that you don't like him." Marc said, looking at her face and noticing how she had said the word 'privilege'.

"What makes you think that?" Anzu asked, her voice teasing. Being with Marc was fun. He was making her feel better.

"Just call it a hunch." He chuckled before winking at her. Anzu laughed and shook her head before turning to face Marc again.

"No, I love Seto Kaiba. His attitude is one of the best in the country. He is like a ray of sunshine." She smirked. Marc burst out into laughter. Anzu stopped and looked at him. His head was thrown back and he was laughing. Anzu smiled as she realized that his laugh was genuine. She could hear a little tinkling in it. His laugh was sweet and contagious, making her feel like laughing as well.

"Yes, he sure is. I have met him several times for business meetings and is he wonderful. Like the way he speaks. It's just wow! It's like when a dog constantly barks, you have to look at it. Or when a baby cries, you need to look at it. It's the same with him. Something about his voice and tone just makes you have to look at him. And don't even get me started on his words." Marc smirked. Anzu chuckled while he looked at her.

"So, what are your interests, besides dealing with obnoxious CEO's? Do you enjoy swimming? Exercising? Dancing?" He asked after she finished laughing. Anzu shook her head.

"I enjoy swimming and exercising. However, I dislike dancing." She said, turning away.

"What? You don't like dancing? You're the first girl I've ever met who dislikes dancing." Marc said, clearly amazed. Anzu shook her head and smiled.

"It's just that dancing has brought," She stopped, trying to find the right word to describe it.

"Changes into my life." She finally said. Marc nodded as she turned away, her mind drifting off.

However, she caught herself and turned back to him, a smile on her face. Marc stared at her, noticing that her smile was now forced. He wanted to bring back her smile.

"Would you like to go out for dinner this evening?" He asked, hoping she would smile while responding. Anzu turned and nodded.

"I would love to." She smiled, causing him to smile as well.

"Well, great! I'll pick you up tonight then." He said. She nodded and turned forward as they continued strolling through the garden.

* * *

Amami hummed to herself as she brushed Aenea's hair. The child's silky hair felt like satin in her hand.

She turned as Ben, her butler, entered the room carrying water for her.

"Just put it over there, Ben." She said, gesturing towards the coffee table.

"Grandmama, look outside. It's Marc!" Aenea suddenly exclaimed. Amami quickly got to her feet and looked out the window. Sure enough, it was Marc and Anzu.

Amami smiled as she looked down at the couple as they walked through the garden. She saw Marc stop and asked Anzu something, who smiled before nodding.

No doubt he had asked her to dinner. Amami chuckled as she watched them. That boy was known for working fast. She saw Anzu smile at Marc and squealed in delight. Anzu liked Marc.

She looked at Ben and squealed again, obviously overjoyed at the current situation.

"I knew that they would connect." She smiled, jumping around like a child. Ben nodded as he watched his employer behave like a child.

"Grandmama is behaving like a kid." Aenea chuckled as she watched her grandmother jumping around in excitement.

"Indeed madam." Ben chuckled, looking down at Aenea. Amami caught herself and stopped before turning to face Ben, a smile on her face.

"I knew they would like each other at once." She smiled. Ben nodded.

"Miss Anzu and Mr. Idris would make a rather wonderful couple. They will be the best daughter and son-in-law in the world." Ben smiled. Amami nodded and turned back towards the window.

"The sooner they get together, the better." She said, turning to smile at Ben.

"Indeed madam. Now, shall I begin preparations for dinner?" He asked. Amami shook her head.

"That won't be necessary." She said, heading over at Aenea.

"I take it that you are going out to dine this evening then?" Ben asked. Amami nodded as she began to brush Aenea's hair again.

"Yes. Aenea and I will go to one restaurant while Anzu and Marc will go to another. Ben, you can have the rest of the day off." Amami said.

"Thank you madam. You are most kind. Will you be requiring anything else, madam?" Ben asked as he backed towards the door.

"Yes. Please fetch a beautiful gown for my Anzu to wear to dinner tonight. And it must be blue, to match with her eyes." Amami said, looking up.

"Yes, madam." Ben said before he turned and left the room.

"We're going to dinner?" Aenea gasped as her grandmother combed her hair. Amami looked down at her granddaughter and smiled before nodding.

"Yes. You and I are going to dinner, my angel." She smiled, pinching Aenea's cheek.

"I can't wait!" Aenea smiled as her grandmother brushed her hair.

"Neither can I." Amami whispered. She just had to sit back and wait for her plan to kick off.

So far, it was all going perfect.  


* * *

Ok, so this is the revised version of this chapter! Reviews are welcome!  
-DramaQueen95


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm currently editing and rewriting some parts of this fic.  
To my old readers: You're welcome to reread and review.  
To any new readers: Thanks for deciding to read this fic! Hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated

* * *

Anzu smiled and looked around as they entered the restaurant. There was a waterfall to her right, which flowed into a pond full of small, colorful fishes.

To her left was a live band, playing soft and soothing jazz. Directly ahead was their table, which was seated in front of a large window with a view of the Eiffel Tower.

"It's beautiful!" She said as the waiter led them to their table. Marc smiled and looped his arm around her waist.

"Well, my fiancée does deserve the best." He smiled before kissing her. Anzu smiled and hugged him.

It had been about five months since their first date. To Anzu they had been the best five months of her life. Over the course of the five months, Marc had helped ehr heal and forget about her past. He had seen the marks on her back, but he never asked her about them.

He left it until she was ready to tell him the truth.

After the first four months, he had proposed to her, on her 18th birthday.

Anzu had been shocked and taken by surprise, but she had gladly accepted. She needed to forget Kaiba completely and get a new start. What better way than to get married to the man you loved?

"Now, what will you have, darling?" Marc asked as he looked over at Anzu, who was studying the menu. She smiled and looked up before shrugging.

"I don't know. They all look amazing. What do you suggest?" Anzu asked, looking over at Marc, who was chuckling. They were at one of the fanciest restaurants in France, thanks to Marc and his connections.

"If you want, I can get you one of each dish." He smiled at her appalled face.

"Don't be silly! I'll gain weight and won't be able to fit into my wedding dress." She said, shaking her head. He chuckled and nodded.

"Well, the cassoulet is really good. After all, it is haute cuisine. The Poulet A L'ail is one of my favorite dishes and one of the most delicious. It's chicken with garlic. You would love that or French Grilled Chicken." He finished after looking down at the menu.

"So, what do you want?" He asked, looking at Anzu, who was staring at him.

"Come here." She smiled at him seductively while beckoning him with her fingers. He smiled and leaned over the table while she moved her lips towards his ears.

"I want to go somewhere quiet." She whispered in his ear. He looked at her and smiled, his eyebrow raised.

"We could head back to the hotel. After all, I have no problem with going straight to dessert." He smiled, his eyebrow raised suggestively. Anzu gasped before covering her mouth with her hand and shaking her head.

"You naughty boy." She smirked, playfully pushing him back into his seat. He chuckled and sat before staring at her.

"You were the one who suggested it." He smiled.

"Well, I was kidding." She chuckled. However, Marc leaned forward, pressing his finger against her lip.

"I wasn't. Why do we have to wait until our wedding night?" He asked, his eyes pleading. However, Anzu chuckled and shook her head.

"Let the fruit ripen. It always taste better after waiting." Anzu smiled at him.

"Besides, out wedding night is just one and a half month away." She said. Marc sighed, but nodded.

"Now, I think I'll take the Poulet A L'ail. For dessert, I want crème brulee. Or maybe a chocolate éclair." Anzu said, returning her attention towards the menu.

"Well, whatever you want, you will get it." Marc said, looking at her. Anzu smiled before planting a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Anzu yawned and opened her eyes before she stretched.

The night before had been magical. After they had finished eating, Marc had taken her to one of the best operas in Paris, the Paris Opera House.

The outside of the building had been fabulous, built in the Neo-Baroque fashion. The inside of the building was even more incredible than the outside.

Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the immense columns were carved into intricate and beautiful designs. The staircase was amazing, winding with lights lighting the way.

After they had watched one of her favorite operas of all times, The Phantom of the Opera, he had taken her shopping at Chanel.

She had gotten some beautiful new dresses and a wonderful perfume,

After their shopping spree, he had decided to take her to the most magical place in Paris.

"The Eiffel Tower." Anzu had breathed as she stared at the beautiful tower. The night had been clear and the stars were shining. The moon had hung low in the sky.

"Surprise." Marc said after he had kissed her. Anzu had smiled and returned his kiss.

Anzu smiled and yawned as she remembered. It had truly been a memorable and beautiful night. She stood and stretched before heading towards the bathroom.

She needed to freshen up.

She took a nice long shower ran out to find a dress and a note on the bed. She picked up the note and read it.

_Hope you had fun last night. Have another surprise for you. Meet me downstairs in an hour. - Marc_

He had another surprise for her?

Whatever it was, she couldn't wait for it.

She quickly looked down at the dress and pulled it on before heading over to the mirror.

She gasped as she looked at herself. The gown was beautiful. It was a brilliant shade of midnight blue, the blue complimenting her eyes while the dress complimented her figure.

There was a slit along the bottom of the dress and there were rhinestones along the bust. The dress itself was a strapless.

After spending 15 minutes looking at herself and the dress and assessing how she looked, Anzu took one last look at herself in the mirror before she ran out of the room.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Anzu asked as Marc pulled her along.

"You'll see." He said as he looked forward.

She stopped and stared. They were getting onto her private jet again.

"Are we going back to Paris tonight again?" She asked as they got onto the jet and sat down.

Marc laughed and shook his head.

"No, we're going somewhere even better." He said, smiling.

"Where?" Anzu asked as she looked out the window. He chuckled and shook his head.

"It's a surprise." He smiled at her mysteriously.

"We'll be getting off in a little while." Marc said as he looked over at Anzu, who was anxiously staring out the window.

She smiled and nodded nut gasped as he picked her up.

"Marc, what are y-" She began but let out a gasp as his lips nuzzled her neck.

"You look beautiful." He breathed in her ears before planting a kiss on her lips.

"So delicious. I want to eat you." He growled in her ear. She chuckled before pressing her finger against his lip.

"You'll have plenty of time for that. Our wedding's in 3 more days." She smiled.

"I can't wait." Marc said as he sucked on her neck.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Marc asked, looking over at Anzu, who was in shock. She shook her head, looking around in an attempt to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I can't believe we're in Venice." She squealed, jumping around excitedly. She turned to Marc and smiled. Without warning, she jumped on him and kissed him.

"I love you." She breathed after they broke apart.

He smiled and hugged her.

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear. He pulled apart and smiled at her.

"We'll have fun tonight. First, we'll go out to dinner and then we'll go on a gondola ride down the Grand Canal." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. Anzu smiled and nodded.

"Anzu, have you ever been in love?" Marc asked as they floated down the Grand Canal. Anzu stiffened before she exhaled and lay back.

"Yes. I have. With you." She said, looking over at him. He smiled and nodded, pulling her closer towards him.

"What would you do if I ever did something bad to you?" Marc asked as she rested her head above his heart, playing with the button of his tux. Anzu stopped and looked at him. He looked so handsome in the dark, his eyes boring into hers as he waited for her to answer his question.

"I would never forgive you." She replied flatly, turning away.

"I can't bear the thought of you betraying me." She whispered. Marc looked down at her before pulling her into his arms.

"Shhh, don't get all sad. It was a hypothetical question." He said as he hugged her.

"Promise me that you won't do anything to hurt me." Anzu whispered, looking up at him.

"I promise." He said before he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I can't do this to her. I love her." Marc said, shaking his head.

"What?" The figure asked, clearly shocked. Marc looked down.

"You remember our agreement, don't you? If you want the money, you have to. Besides, what would your father think, seeing you refuse money for love? He would be ashamed of you. When your father left me in charge of you, I promised him I would help you build up your wealth. I've taught you that money is everything. Your father has taught you that as well." The voice said.

Marc sighed and nodded, turning towards the figure.

"You're right. Money is everything. I will not let some foolish girl come between me and my money. It would never happen again. I will finish the job." Marc said, nodding.

"Good boy. You do this and you will become richer. We both will. The best part is we can pin it on someone else." The voice smiled. Marc laughed and nodded.

"Tonight. It will be done. I promise." He said, turning and heading towards the door.

"Make sure of it." The voice said. Marc nodded and left.

* * *

"Amazing, Marc. That was a lot of fun." Anzu smiled as she looped her arm through Marc's. She turned to her mom and smiled.

Her mom nodded and raised an playful eyebrow as she saw Marc grasp Anzu's hand. Anzu chuckled and turned away. They had just finished watching a play in the theater.

"Why don't we go to a nice restaurant and hang out?" Anzu asked, turning to face Marc, who nodded. She turned to face her mom, who also nodded.

"Marc, what do you want to do when we get home?" Anzu whispered, looking over at Marc, who seemed dazed. He shook his head, coming back to reality.

"We could watch a movie." He smiled, not really listening. He looked around, his thoughts preoccupied.

"This was a fun night." Anzu said as she leaned her head against Marc's shoulder.

Just then, a black car pulled up. Anzu gasped as they ran over towards them and grabbed her.

"Marc!" She yelled as they pulled her out of his arms.

"Hey, let go of her!" Marc yelled, running towards them. One of the men pulled out a gun, causing Anzu's eye to grow wide.

"Move!" He barked at Marc. Marc growled and Anzu saw him move forward.

"Or what?" He asked, his fist ready to fight.

"Or what? Or I shoot." The man laughed, raising the gun.

"No! Marc, don't! Leave him!" Anzu yelled, not wanting to see him shoot Marc. The man laughed before turning toward Anzu.

"Your girlfriend's smart." He laughed before grabbing a fistful of her hair. Anzu gasped as he pulled her hair.

"Let's go!" He yelled as he pulled Anzu's hair, leading her to the car. Anzu watched as he pointed the gun towards Marc, who was running towards her. Laughing, he shoved her into the car before he got in as well.

"Drive!" He barked. Anzu watched as the car pulled off.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, attempting to pull herself from their grasps. One laughed as she attempted to open the door.

"Anzu!" Marc yelled, running after the car. The men laughed as they turned to see Marc chasing after the car.

"Let's give him something to remember us by." The one holding the gun said. Anzu watched in horror as he put down the window and pushed the gun out.

"No!" She yelled, throwing herself and sinking her teeth into his arm as his finger pulled the trigger. She heard the shot fire but smiled as she realized it didn't hit Marc.

"You bitch!" He yelled, turning back to face her as blood poured form his arm. Anzu's eyes grew wide as he raised the gun and hit her on the head with it.

Everything went black after that.

The man smiled as Anzu slumped forward, unconscious.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Are you heading towards the warehouse?" A voice asked from the other end.

"Yes, we are heading there now.'"

"What about the girl?" The voice asked. The man looked down at Anzu before answering.

"She- she is unconscious." The man answered.

"Why?" The voice yelled on the phone.

"She bit me and broke the skin." The man answered.

"You idiot! You were not supposed to hit her!" The voice yelled.

"Oh, sorry boss." The man said.

"Just go to the warehouse." The vocie said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Anzu groaned and opened her eyes. She looked down and became aware of the fact that she was tied to a chair. She looked up and saw the man who had hit her smiling at her.

"Hello, your Majesty." He laughed as she shot him a death look.

"Release me! Now!" She yelled.

"You're in no position to be making requests." The man chuckled. However, Anzu growled.

"You will pay! When my fiancé finds me, you'll be so sorry." She yelled, causing the man to laugh even louder than before.

"Hah! You laugh now, but when my fiancé comes here, you won't even be able to open your mouth to ask for mercy. You'll be like a dog with his master." She spit. She smiled as he stopped laughing and his expression changed. Her words finally got to him.

"Why, you little bitch! You dare talk to me like that!" He yelled, advancing towards her. Her eyes grew wide as he pulled off his belt. She braced herself as he moved towards her.

"I'll teach you some respect." He said, raising the belt.

"No! Don't!" Anzu yelled as memories of that day flashed in her head.

"That won't be necessary." A voice suddenly said. The man turned towards the shadows. Anzu stopped yelling and turned towards the voice as well.

"Of course, master." The man said, backing away.

"Looks like I was wrong. You are already a dog." Anzu laughed as he moved away. He turned towards her and shot her daggers.

"Go." The voice ordered. The man nodded and left.

Anzu smirked as he left before she turned to look at the figure in the dark.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"No one of consequences. " The voice chuckled.

"Hah! When my fiancé finds you, we'll see about that." Anzu said. The voice laughed.

"Really? You think so? Who is your fiancé, some god or super being?" The voice asked, obviously curious.

"Yes, my fiancé is a super being. He is powerful and he will save me." Anzu said, a smile on her face.

"Really? How can you be so sure?" The voice asked, obviously not believing her.

"Because he cares for me. He will come and save me." She said, positive about her answer.

"Really? I don't think he will." The voice chuckled. The person stepped out of the dark. Anzu froze and felt her breath snag in her throat.

Everything suddenly turned foggy and unclear. It was almost as if she were reliving the day her mom had died. The only difference was that she was the one dying now.

Nothing was clear anymore and that face had caused it all.

"Surprised?" The voice asked, a sneer on his lips. Anzu shook her head, unable to believe it.

"Why? Why Marc?" She asked, tears streaming down her face. Marc smiled and walked over towards her.

"Because, I want your money. Do you know how much your life insurance is?" He asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"So, you were willing to kill me for my money?" Anzu asked, the tears dripping from her cheek. Marc smiled and nodded.

"Of course. But, I didn't do it alone. I had help. Actually, big help." He said, smiling.

"Let's give a big hand for the lead lady." He smirked as he pointed towards the shadow. Out of the shadows stepped another figure. Anzu felt as if she had died a second time.

"Mom?" She breathed, unable to believe her eyes. What was going on? Was she dreaming?

Amami looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Yes, my dear. You see, when the police told us that you had died, your father didn't believe them. He said that you were still alive and added more to your life insurance. He made sure that no one could take it until we got your body. He was sure that I had you killed. But, he had no proof. Truth was that I had only wanted for you to be kidnapped so that I could get some ransom money to help Marc's father. You see, his business was failing at the time. Your father wasn't going to give me money, especially when he found out that it was to help Marc's dad. He already didn't like our relationship, claiming we were too close. The only way I could get the money was have him pay ransom for you. But, something happened and you disappeared. You were missing, so I couldn't get the ransom or the insurance money. But, now, 16 years later, here you are." Amami smiled at Anzu. Anzu looked at her before she shook her head.

"But why now? Why did you do this now?" She asked, looking at the pair of people she had trusted the most.

"Why? Do you know how much you are worth? How much your corpse is worth? Your father raised your life insurance to 6 million. And we get it if anything happens to you. Well, your husband and daughter get it and then I get it from them." She said, smiling.

"But, why do you need my money? You have businesses worth billions of dollars." Anzu said, shaking her head. However, Amami sighed and turned away.

"The businesses are all failing." She said, shaking her head. Anzu looked at her before laughing.

"I knew it. I was right when I first met you. All you rich people care about is money. It's no wonder that my mother never told me the truth about you until she was dying. She knew how you rich people are. Disgusting. I cam for a mother's love, but instead, I was greeted by a money obsessed mother who's willing to kill me for my life insurance money." Anzu said, tears running down her face. Her mother shook her head and walked towards her.

"No, don't say that. I cared about you and so did Marc. He is really sad that he has to kill you as am I." Her mom said, stroking Anzu's hair. However, Anzu pulled away, shaking her head.

"Don't touch me. Both of you betrayed me." She growled. She turned and glared at Marc, angry tears flowing down her face.

"You liar! You knew it when you asked me that night! You knew you were going to betray me!" She growled, shaking her head.

"You promised me, yet you still did it. Well, kill me." She sobbed, lowering her head.

"Well, kill her boy. Why are you just standing there?" Amami asked, looking over at Marc.

"Oh, right." Marc said, raising the gun. However, his hand began to shake as he pointed the gun at her sobbing figure.

"Marc, shoot her!" Amami yelled. Anzu raised her head to see Marc staring at her, an unsure look on his face.

"What do you want, Marc? What do you want to do?" She asked him, realizing that he was having a moment of weakness. She might as well take advantage of it.

"Well?" She asked. Marc looked at her before turning towards Amami, who gestured for him to shoot Anzu.

"I want your money." He said, raising his gun. Anzu looked at him, her eyes full of tears. She saw his hand freeze before it began to shake.

"Really? And those months we spent together mean nothing to you?" She asked, giving him a guilt trip. He looked at Amami and then Anzu again.

"No, it doesn't." He said, shaking his head. Anzu laughed before shaking her head.

"To think this happened to me again." She said, bitter tears rolling down her face.

"The last time I fell in love, it ended badly too. Now, again it happens. I should just not fall in love." She chuckled. Marc looked at her as she smiled at him with her pain-filled eyes.

"Go ahead. Shoot." She breathed, her eyes locking with his own.

"Shoot!" Amami said, looking at him. He looked at Anzu before sighing.

"No." He said, shaking his head and lowering the gun.

"What? So you disappoint me and your father? You little coward." Amami yelled as Marc untied Anzu.

"What did you just call me?" Marc asked, turning towards Amami. She shook her head and grabbed the gun before pushing it towards Marc.

"Nothing. Just shoot the wretch so we could get our money." She yelled, handing him the gun.

"No!" Marc growled, not taking the gun.

"Shoot her now!" Amami yelled. However, Marc shook his head, not wanting to shoot her.

"Fine. You weak boy!" Amami growled, raising the gun.

"Goodbye Anzu!" She yelled, firing the gun. Anzu gasped as she felt something penetrate her shoulder. She looked down and saw blood pouring from a wound in her shoulder.

"Anzu!" Marc yelled, grabbing her as she crumpled to the ground. He growled and turned towards Amami.

"Stupid boy! Now's our chance! Finish her!" She yelled.

However, Marc growled and stood, walking towards her.

"You hurt Anzu!" He growled.

"So? What about the money?" Amami yelled.

"I don't want money!" Marc said, shaking his head.

"You fool! What nonsense are you saying?" Amami yelled.

"Don't call me that!" Marc yelled. Without warning, he ran towards Amami and tackled her.

"Mom!" Anzu yelled as Marc sat on Amami, strangling her.

"Marc, don't! You're hurting her!" Anzu yelled. Her eyes grew wide as Marc picked up the gun.

"You hurt Anzu!" He growled. Anzu's and Amami's eyes grew wide as he pressed the gun against Amami's head.

"I'm not a fool!" He yelled as he fired the gun.

"Mom!" Anzu yelled as the bullet shot through her mother's head.

She yelled in horror as Marc shot another bullet. Smiling, he stood before wiping his bloody hands on his shirt. Anzu looked at her dead mother and ran towards her.

"Why did you shoot her? You monster!" Anzu yelled at Marc, who smirked at her.

"She hurt you. She tried to separate me form you, Anzu." He said, shaking his head. Anzu shook her head and backed away.

"You're crazy." She breathed. However, Marc's face changed and he growled.

"Don't say that! I'm not crazy!" He yelled as he grabbed Anzu by the hair. She let out a yell as he pulled her to her feet.

Seeing her pained face, he released her before shaking his head.

"Anzu, I'm so sorry. I hurt you." He said, shaking his head.

"I love you." He said. Anzu let out a yell as he embraced her.

"Marc, get off of me!" She screamed, pushing him away. He stumbled away, a confused look on his face as he watched her.

However, his expression changed and was replaced by anger.

"I see. You no longer love me. There's someone else, isn't there?" He asked. Anzu's eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

However, he growled and grabbed her, pulling her head back.

"Who is he?" He yelled as he yanked her hair. She let out a gasp of pain. Seeing her in pain, Marc released her.

"I'm sorry, Anzu. I hurt you." He said.

"Ugh, anything concerning you drives me insane!" He yelled, punching the wall. Anzu shrank back while he turned to look at her.

"I know. You're scared of me, aren't you?" He asked. Anzu shakingly shook her head.

"Don't lie to me!" He roared, causing her to shrink back. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't cry!" He yelled, running towards her and grabbing her. Anzu froze and looked at him.

"I wasn't lying." She said, her eyes falling on the gun.

"I love you." She whispered, hugging him. She pushed herself up against him, her hand reaching out for the gun.

"Really?" Marc asked, looking at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes." She whispered. He leaned in and kissed her.

Anzu held her breath as he kissed her. Her hand continued to feel for the gun. She felt something hard and smiled. Perfect!

"Do you love me?" Marc asked after they broke apart. She smiled and nodded.

"Really? Then, why are you trying to kill me?" He yelled as he grabbed her hand. She let out a yell as he jerked away the gun.

"You're going to kill me and then go to your other love! But, I won't let you!" Marc yelled.

Anzu eyes grew wide as he raised the gun.

"Goodbye Anzu!" He yelled. Just as he was about to fire, the door of the warehouse was kicked down. Anzu watched as police ran into the warehouse.

Marc looked around and dropped his gun. He turned towards Anzu, who was backed up against the wall.

"Why are they here? Who wants to separate you from me? You don't want us to separate, do you?" He yelled.

Anzu watched as awo officers grabbed his hands and handcuffed him. She shuddered and felt her breathing returning to normal. However, her heart pace was still racing.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, are you okay?" A voice asked. Anzu became aware of an office trying to pull her up. Anzu looked at him as he put her into someone else's arms.

"My lady, are you hurt?" A voice asked. Anzu recognized the voice and turned to see that she was now in Ben's arms. She shook her head and, before she could stop herself, tears began to fall. She looked at Ben and threw her arms around him.

"She is dead, Ben. Dead. And it's all my fault." Anzu sobbed into his shoulder.

"No, it is not. She has been planning it since you have returned to her, it seems. I found some papers in her room while cleaning today. It seems as if she was after your insurance." Ben said. Anzu looked up at him and sniffed.

"Is there anyone I can trust?" She asked, tears rolling down her face. Ben thought for a minute.

"You can trust me, child." Ben said, wiping her tears.

"Really? Will you be willing to become my father?" Anzu asked. Ben wiped another tear and nodded.

"Of course, child." He smiled. Anzu smiled and hugged him, her tears stopping.

"Excuse me, miss." A voice interrupted them. Anzu turned and saw a police officer staring at her.

"Lieutenant Gray. I would like to hear your report of the story. Tell me what happened, Miss," He looked at her, waiting for her to answer.

"Miss Azu. Miss Kamani Z. Azu." Anzu said. The officer looked at her before looking down at his sheet.

"According to what your butler told officers earlier, your name is Anzu Mazaki. How is it now Kamani Z. Azu?" He asked.

"Because, I have decided to change my name. No one, except the police, is to have access to my private files. No one must know my correct name. My info should be kept confidential." She said. However, Lieutenant Gray stared at her before shaking his head.

"I am afraid we cannot file a report if you change your name." He said. However, she shook her head.

"I am the heir to this fortune. It is dangerous if others know my true name as well as my past. That information can put my life in danger. I will not go by the name I was born with. I will take over the business as Kamani Z. Azu." She said. Gray nodded before he cleared his throat.

"Very well, Miss Azu." He said, before he turned and headed towards Marc.

"Kamani Z. Azu?" Ben asked. Anzu nodded.

"Yes. Azu was my father's last name." She said.

"But why Kamani Z. Azu?" He asked.

"For my personal reasons." Anzu said. Ben nodded and cleared his throat.

"Very well. Are you ready to return home, ma'am?" Ben asked.

Kamani nodded ad began to follow after him.

"First, I need to take care of something." She said, stopping and turning towards Marc.

"I'll bring the limo out front for you then." Ben said, leaving. Kamani nodded and walked towards Marc.

"Anzu! Why are they trying to separate us?" He yelled. However, she chuckled and shook her head.

"Stop the act." She whispered as she leaned in towards him. He caught her eye and chuckled.

"What act?" He asked.

"You know what I mean. Your mental act." She said. However, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Who said I'm acting?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Marc, I know you're not insane." She said.

"But they don't. With a good lawyer, I'll be out in about two month on terms of mental disorder." Marc smiled as Kamani growled and shook her head.

"I won't let you get out of jail." She growled.

"How? What are you going to do?" He smirked.

"Don't underestimate me. You've helped me today. You did manage to kill me. You killed that weak little girl inside me. You killed Anzu Mazaki and gave me new life. And you even gave me a start. I'll now be running my mother and father's businesses, because I'm the only heir. So thank you. And don't worry. I'll make sure that you don't leave prison." Kamani smirked.

"Really? Because, I think that I did one hell of a job pretending to be crazy." Marc chuckled as she glared at him.

"You won't get out." She said.

"Really? Let's see." He chuckled, raising an eyebrow. He smiled and cleared his throat.

"Why are they trying to separate us? Anzu, I love you! They can't separate us! You're mine! Only mine!" He yelled. Kamani let out a yell as he tackled her and attempted to grab her.

"Get off of her!" The officers yelled as they pulled him of of her. Marc smirked at her horror-struck face before he winked.

Kamani got to her feet and walked towards him.

"Very well. But, until you get out of jail, here's something to remember me by." She said. She looked at him and smiled. Bending down, she planted her lips on his and kissed him. Her hands wrapped around his head and she felt him clung to her. She chuckled. How he would miss that in jail.

She broke away. He looked at her with a longing and sadness on his face. Kamani chuckled as she stood.

"Try not to actually go insane." Kamani smiled and blew a kiss at him before she turned her back and walked out of the warehouse.

* * *

Sooo, reviews! I rewrote it and I hope it's better than the original. I developed the plot a bit more and added more stuff. Feedback is appreciated!  
-DramaQueen95


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm currently editing and rewriting some parts of this fic.  
To my old readers: You're welcome to reread and review.  
To any new readers: Thanks for deciding to read this fic! Hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated

* * *

**Three Years Later: **

Kamani sighed and looked down at her BlackBerry. It was only 10 a.m and her day was already going down the toilet. She had two business appointments, a lunch with the CEO of the biggest company in Russia concerning a new product she wanted to launch in Russia, and her daughter's parent teacher conference, none of which she could afford to miss. She knew that she was testing Mr. Malenkov's patience as she had already canceled the lunch several times due to previous engagements.

She looked down at the files on her desk and was about to begin reading them when her office door opened. Kamani looked up as her secretary entered, a pile of files in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Miss Azu, here's your coffee and the files you requested." Melanie said, placing the files on her desk along with the coffee.

"Thanks, Melanie." Kamani said before taking a sip of her coffee. She was going to need as much energy as possible to make it through the day.

"Who called my phone earlier? I missed the call." Kamani said after she finished drinking her coffee.

"It was Aenea's school. They need to see you as soon as possible." Melanie replied. Kamani looked up from the files and sighed.

"How much trouble is she in now?" She asked, shaking her head before resting it in her hand.

"She is not in too much trouble. She just got into a fight with a boy and gave him a nose bleed." Melanie replied while Kamani let out a loud sigh.

"That's her third fight for this week. Is it the same boy again?" Kamani asked as she stood and grabbed her coat. Melanie shook her head.

"No, apparently, it's one of his friends." She replied.

"I swear to god, this girl's gonna kill me." Kamani said as she headed towards the door.

"But, ma'am, what about your appointments? Your lunch with Mr. Malenkov?" Melanie asked, causing Kamani to stop.

"Um, just tell him I'll be a bit late. That something important came up. As for the rest of them, just tell them I had some urgent business and that I value their time and our relationship. You know, that whole bunch of bullshit. Just make it seem good." Kamani said as she turned and headed out the door.

"But, ma'am, what do we do about that important board meeting?" Melanie called, running after her employer. Kamani stopped before turning to face her.

"Shit. I forgot about that." She growled.

"Um, I don't know. Just tell them that-" Kamani began, trying to think of some excuse.

"Would you like for me to reschedule it for this Tuesday?" Melanie asked. Kamani turned and smiled at her before nodding.

"You are a life saver." Kamani smiled before she turned and headed into the elevator.

Just as she got out of the elevator and was about to head to the door, Alice, her receptionist, called for her.

"Miss Azu, we have a Steve on line 1 for you. He's calling about the charity event at the children hospital." Alice said, looking over at her employer.

"Um, tell him that I'll call him back with all the info." Kamani said before she turned and headed out of the building. Alice smiled and nodded before resuming the call.

"Ms. Azu said that she will call you back as soon as she can with the information." Alice said before she hung up the phone.

Kamani let out a sigh as she headed towards her car. She had finally made it out of the building.

She pulled out her phone as she heard the ringer indicating that she got a text.

Suddenly, she collided with someone, causing her to drop her phone. She growled and bent to retrieve her phone before she looked up.

"Watch where you're going." She called at the retreating figure. However, the person continued walking away, not even bothering to apologize.

"What an ass. No fucking manners." Kamani grumbled under her breath as she climbed into her red convertible parked in front of her. She adjusted her mirrors before she stepped on the accelerator, speeding away from her office.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming, Miss Azu. Especially with your busy schedule. I really appreciate it." Ms. Venosa smiled as she led Kamani into the classroom.

"Of course." Kamani smiled as she entered the class.

"Please take a seat." Ms. Venosa said, gesturing for her to sit. Kamani smiled and sat down before turning to face her daughter's teacher.

"What can I say except that your daughter is an amazing and brilliant student. She's intelligent and very bold. She is one of the few students who are not afraid to speak up in class. She gets excellent grades on everything she does. I have never graded her work and given her a grade below an A. She is an incredibly creative writer and she applies herself to her work and everything she does. There is nothing that I can honestly say she needs improving on. I'm glad to have her as my student." Ms. Venosa smiled.

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear it." Kamani said. Ms. Venosa chuckled and nodded before continuing.

"However, she has a bit of a temper. She dislikes people saying anything about her that is not true and hates when others insult those close to her. For this week, she has gotten into 3 fights because of something some students said." Ms. Venosa said. Kamani sighed and shook her head.

"Is she going to be suspended?" She asked, looking up at the teacher. Ms. Venosa cleared her throat before she shook her head.

"No, but if it happens again, she will have to be punished." She said. Kamani nodded.

"Well, thank you for your time and your contributions to her education. I will speak to her abut the fighting." Kamani said, standing. Ms. Venosa nodded and followed Kamani to the door.

"Thank you for coming. I know you must be busy, but you came which is really nice. Most parents don't come because of their work. It is nice to see that you genuinely care about your daughter's education." Ms. Venosa said, shaking her hand. Kamani nodded and turned to leave. She opened the door and smiled at the teacher one last time before she turned and headed towards her car.

"So, how was it?" Her daughter asked as Kamani got into the car. Kamani looked at her six year old daughter before she sighed.

"She said that you are smart and you are great in all your subjects, but," She stopped and watched as her daughter's face changed.

"No, here comes the 'but'. That always means something bad. Why did you have to say the 'but'?" Her daughter asked, pouting as she looked at her mother. Kamani looked down at her daughter before she laughed.

"How do you know the 'but' always means something bad?" She asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Because in movies, whenever someone says 'but', something bad always follow. Even when you say 'but', something bad always follows." Aenea said in a what-did-you-think voice. Kamani laughed again as she looked at her daughter.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Aenea asked, becoming slightly annoyed. Kamani smiled at her daughter before she shook her head.

"Well, I was going to say that you shouldn't fight anymore. See, that's not something bad. It's something to help you and stop you from doing something bad." Kamani said. Aenea looked at her mother before she sighed.

"But, they deserved it." She said. Kamani turned and looked at her daughter.

"What did they do?" She asked, curious as to why her daughter had gotten into a fight.

"They said something very nasty about you." Aenea answered, looking out the window.

"What did they say?" Kamani asked, turning to face her daughter as they stopped at the red light.

"They said that you were a teenage mom. Because you're 21 and you have a 6 year old daughter." Aenea said. Kamani looked at her before chuckling and shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter what they say. in your life, you're always going to come across people who are stupid and do stupid things." Kamani said.

"You just have to know how to ignore them." She smiled as she reached over and tussled her daughter's hair.

"Did you have to deal with stupid people?" Aenea asked, looking over at her mother.

"Um," Kamani stopped, her mind flashing back to Seto. She turned towards her daughter and chuckled.

"I have come across some pretty stupid people. However, I've learned to ignore them. When you're a businesswoman like me, you have to know how to keep your cool and ignore stupid people." She chuckled.

"But, getting back to our subject, I don't want you to fight anymore." Kamani said, looking at her daughter.

"Fine. Whatever you say. Now, can we have ice cream?" Aenea asked. Kamani laughed and nodded.

"Fine. But, we're having the flavor I want." She smiled as she pulled over at the nearest ice cream shop.

* * *

"You know, chocolate is the best. And when you add cookie dough or chocolate chips to it, it becomes even better." Aenea said, licking her ice cream cone. Kamani rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." She said, looking down at her daughter. Aenea looked at Kamani as she turned and headed towards the table.

"Hey, you are not allowed to be rude. That's my job, ok?" Aenea asked, pointing at herself. Kamani looked at her daughter and chuckled before she nodded.

"Whatever you say, darling." She smiled as she hugged her daughter. Aenea laughed and returned the hug.

"Can we have a movie marathon when we get home? Please, mommy?" Aenea asked, looking up at Kamani with pleading eyes.

"But, I have a lunch and other things." Kamani sighed.

"Please?" Aenea pleaded, giving Kamani the puppy look. Kamani looked at her daughter before she smiled and nodded.

"Sure, we could watch..." She began to say when her cellphone rang, interrupting her. She groaned and looked down at it. The name _Thomas _flashed in the caller's ID.

"Hold on baby, mommy has to take this." She said, standing and heading over to the door. Aenea nodded as she watched her mother answer the phone and leave.

"Hello?" Kamani asked as she answered the phone.

"Hello, Kamani. I need to speak with you. We have a special case for you along with some bad news. Can you come over now?" A voice asked. Kamani sighed and looked over at Aenea before clearing her throat.

"Sure." She sighed.

"Great. See you in a hour. At the hospital." The voice replied. Kamani said goodbye before she hung up the phone. She turned and headed towards her daughter to give her the bad news.

"Aenea, baby, mommy has to go out. It's really important. Is it fine if I go out tonight and then make up our movie night another night?" Kamani asked, kneeling before her daughter. Aenea looked at her mother and sighed before she nodded.

"Sure," She began. Kamani smiled and hugged her daughter.

"That is, if you let me go to Paris this weekend." Aenea smirked as Kamani pulled away.

"Evil." Kamani smirked as Aenea laughed.

"Well, you always say not to do anything without a compromise." She chuckled.

"I meant in business." Kamani said, shaking her head. However, Aenea smiled and shook her head.

"You're canceling our night together. It's the least you can do." She said, pouting slightly.

"Deal." Kamani sighed, giving in to her daughter's demand. Aenea smiled before she hugged her mom.

"I love you, mommy." She whispered.

"I love you too." Kamani replied, returning the hug.

* * *

Kamani sighed and held her head, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"How? Isn't it supposed to be a high security zone?" Kamani growled, turning to face the man standing behind her.

Commissioner Thomas sighed and nodded.

"It is, but he was too smart. When one of my men went in, he clubbed him and escaped." He said. Kamani growled before she shook her head.

"No, I refuse to believe that!" She yelled, pounding her fist on the table and leaning her head down. Thomas jumped a little but shook his head.

"Where the hell was the rest of the force?" She demanded, raising her head back to face him.

"Well, he pulled out a gun and shot two officers." Thomas said, gesturing towards the door leading into the hospital room. Kamani stood and turned to head into the room. She opened the door and entered the room, looking down at the two officers and then at Thomas.

"They're dead." She said, her voice emotionless. Thomas nodded.

"Yes, on the way to the hospital. He shot them several times before he escaped." He said. Kamani sighed before turning back to the corpses.

"Let me examine them." She said over her shoulder.

"Sure. You are the forensic anthropologist." Thomas said, shaking his head. He grumbled something to himself before he left the room, leaving her to examine the bodies. Kamani sighed as she looked down at them.

She should have just became a CEO, but she didn't want to. She wanted to become a forensic anthropologist too. Well, that was working out wonderfully for her. Now, she had to work in the night and day, 24/7.

However, there was a reason she had done it. Regardless of the amount of hours she spent working, it was worth it as it allowed her to keep a close watch on Marc.

Her mind flashed back to the day at court three years ago.

* * *

_"As you can see from the files, my client suffers from Obsessive Love Disorder as well as Malignant Narcissism." The lawyer said, looking over at Marc, who was sitting in the seat with a lost look on his face. _

_Kamani ground her teeth together in anger as she looked over at Marc. It was all an act and she knew that everyone was falling for it. _

_He turned and caught her staring at him. Kamani growled as he flashed a quick smile and wink before turning away. _

_She knew that he had bought off the psychiatrist who had examined him, making sure that he deemed him as a mental patient. She looked to her side and saw Thomas's face, who also knew what Marc had done._

_"He was not responsible for what he did that day in the warehouse. He did it to protect Miss Azure after her mother shot at her." The psychiatrist continued. _

_Kamani watched as the judge's face changed as he listened. Marc was winning. _

_"How can we believe that?" Her lawyer asked. Kamani held her breath as the psychiatrist turned and looked at Marc before turning to face her lawyer again. _

_"I have proof and medical tests which show that my client is indeed mental." The psychiatrist said. He handed the files to Marc's lawyer, who handed them to the officer who gave them to the judge. _

_"I see." The judge said as he looked down at the files. _

_Kamani looked up and caught Marc's eye again. _

_He smiled and mouthed for her to watch the show. Confused, she watched as he stood and turned towards her. _

_"Anzu, why are you over there?" He called. Kamani watched as he began to walk towards her. _

_"Sir, can you please sit?" The officer asked, walking over to him. Marc looked at the officer and growled before pushing him aside. _

_"Move!" He yelled, brushing past the officer._

_"Sir, please." The officer said. _

_"Get off of me!" Marc growled as the officer grabbed him. _

_"Anzu!" Marc yelled, trying to run towards her. _

_"Mr. Idris, control yourself!" The judge yelled. _

_"My client is having another one of his attacks." The psychiatrist said, turning towards the judge. _

_"Anzu!" Marc was now fighting the officers holding him, attempting to run towards Anzu. _

_"Why are you tying to separate us?" Marc yelled, punching and fighting vigorously. _

_"Dr. Wagner! Please control your client!" The judge yelled. Kamani watched as the psychiatrist ran over towards Marc and injected him. _

_"Anzu! We will be together!" Marc yelled as the drug kicked in. Anzu watched as he lost consciousnesses. _

_However, she saw the smile on his lips before he lost consciousnesses. _

_"We have come to the verdict that Marc Idris is not guilty of any of the crimes committed as he was not in a sound mental state. According to mental disorder defense, he is excused from the acts committed. However, he will be kept in a psychiatric hospital and will be kept in a high security zone." The judge said. Kamani watched as he banged the gavel, delivering the verdict.  


* * *

_After the judge had delivered the statement, it had taken all of Thomas' power to see to it that he was put in charge of Marc's case.

After Kamani had completed her course to become a forensic anthropologist and joined the force, she had also been put in charge of Marc's case, allowing her to keep a close eye on him.

However, it seemed that he had escaped from the security zone that he was being kept at.

She looked at one of the officers who he had shot. He was tan and wiry. She sighed and shook her head. It was a pity to see them die when they were so young and handsome.

He was a new recruit. She had seen him a few months ago in the office. He had been smiling and eating a donut, carelessly chatting with the other officers.

She looked at the wound on his body. She shook her head and looked back again before her eyes grew wide. She growled before turning towards the door.

"Thomas!" Kamani yelled as she opened the door. Thomas ran in, out of breath.

"Jeez woman. Calm down! What happened?" He hissed as she headed back to the bed where the officer was lying.

"Where was officer Dan again?" She asked, turning to face Thomas.

"Um, he was unconscious when we entered the cell. Why?" Thomas asked, heading towards her as she leaned over the officer again.

"Well, was he bleeding?" She asked, turning towards the stand where the extracted bullets were.

"No, but he said he did have a bump from being hit in the head. Apparently, Marc tackled him, stole his gun, and then knocked him out." Thomas said, watching her as she picked up the bullet that had been taken out of the shot officers. Kamani nodded and turned the bullet around in her hand.

"What kind of gun does Dan have?" She asked, looking over at Thomas.

"Um, he has a Colt Python. With .357 magnum." Thomas answered. Kamani nodded and put the bullet down again.

"Can I see Dan?" Kamani asked, standing and turning to face Thomas. Thomas nodded and turned towards the door, leading her into the room.

Kamani looked down at Dan, who was lying in bed, before she turned and gestured for Thomas to leave.

She looked at Dan and then his head. She raised her hand and put it at the back of his head, feeling his head. It did have a bump. So he wasn't lying about being knocked out.

Sighing, she shook her head as that theory dissolved.

However, she felt his head again and gasped, her eyes growing wide.

There was a piece of rubble in his hair. Kamani picked it up and looked at it before a smile broke out on her lips. Her theory was just given new life thanks to the rubble.

She went to the door and called for Thomas, who came running into the room.

"Thomas, let me see Dan's gun." She said, extending her hand for the gun. Thomas pulled the gun out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"It has Marc's fingerprints all over it." She said as she examined the gun. Thomas nodded.

"Was there a security camera in the hospital?" Kamani asked, turning to face Thomas, who thought for a moment before nodding.

"Do you have the tape?" She asked. He nodded and gestured for her to follow him. He called for an officer.

"Where's the tape?" He asked as the officer came over. The officer handed him the tape. Thomas turned towards Kamani.

"Here." He said, handing her the tape. She nodded and turned, gesturing for them to enter the other room. She pulled it out of the case and played it.

Kamani watched the tape before she paused it, shaking her head.

"Why did he look at the camera, raise his gun, and then shoot the camera?" Thomas asked, looking at the paused footage.

"Because, he wanted us to know that he escaped and had Dan's gun." Kamani said, also looking at the footage.

"But why?" Thomas asked, now turning to face her.

"To get Dan off the hook." Kamani said. She ignored the gasp from Thomas.

"What are you implying? Dan is one of my most trusted officers." Thomas said, shaking his head. There was no way he would believe it. Kamani was obviously losing it, accusing one of his most trusted officers.

"Which was exactly why Marc chose him. He knew that you would never suspect Dan." Kamani said. Thomas looked at her, still not convinced.

"It seems that he made the right choice because you refuse to believe that Dan would do that." Kamani sighed, looking at Thomas. He stared at her waiting for her to explain.

"Okay, first of all, Dan wasn't hit by a gun. His gun is one of the lightest guns there are. It weights about 38 ounces, which is about 2.375 pounds. I don't care what anyone says but there is no way that a gun weighting less than 3 pounds would have knocked Dan out, no matter how hard Marc hit him. That's complete bullshit. I was wondering what made him unconscious. Then, I found some rubble from the wall in Dan's hair. Apparently, he hit his head on the wall which knocked him out, not because of the gun." Kamani said, watching as Thomas processed the information.

"Okay, but why do you suspect him still?" Thomas asked, not entirely convinced.

"Okay, I examined Stan and I noticed that the gun wound penetrated him from the back, not the front. According to the video footage, Marc was in the front of Stan, not the back. The person who fired was behind Stan. He was also left handed and tall, because of the side the bullet was on and the height. The bullet was headed down, not up. Marc is right handed and he is medium height. He would have aimed up." Kamani said, turning to make sure Thomas was following her. He nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Although Marc had Dan's gun, it wasn't Dan's gun that shot Stan or the other officer. The bullet that penetrated Stan has different ridges on its shell. It's not like the ones in Dan's gun. The thing that had me puzzled, however, was why Marc put his fingerprints all over Dan's gun and pointed at the camera with Dan's gun." Kamani said. Thomas nodded.

"Then, I realized that he did it on purpose. He wanted us to know that he had Dan's gun and that he supposedly killed the two officers. It was to get Dan off the hook so that we would still trust him and Marc could use him as a rat." Kamani said.

"Well, you are turning out to be an excellent detective." Thomas smirked at her, his tone sarcastic. Kamani opened her mouth, ready to ask him why he was sarcastic, when a crash interrupted her.

Hearing the crash, both Thomas and Kamani ran out of the room to see officers running towards Dan's room.

"Move!" Kamani yelled, running into the room, Thomas following behind. She looked over at the empty bed and then at the broken window before she groaned.

"Damn it!" She yelled as she ran over to window along with Thomas. Both looked out in time to see Dan get into a car and watched as the car drove off.

"Well, I guess that proves your theory to be correct." Thomas said, turning to face her.

"Don't ever doubt me." Kamani said, already leaving the room. Thomas smirked at her retreating figure before he turned and followed her.

"Where are you going? We need to find Dan." Thomas said as Kamani headed towards the door. She stopped and turned to face him, a smirk on her face.

"Hey, you're the Commissioner. I'm just a CEO." She smirked as Thomas' face changed.

"Besides, I'm a CEO who's late for her lunch concerning her newest product launch." She said as she turned and headed back to the door.

"Good luck with it!" Thomas called after her retreating figure.

Kamani raised her hand and waved at him before she climbed into her convertible.

Time to work her charm again and calm down an angry Russian CEO.

* * *

Soo, this is my revised chappie! Reviews guys! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm currently editing and rewriting some parts of this fic.  
To my old readers: You're welcome to reread and review.  
To any new readers: Thanks for deciding to read this fic! Hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated

* * *

Kamani sighed and looked at the files, shaking her head.

A yawn escaped her lips before she pushed it aside. She had no time to be exhausted nor did she have to energy to waste to be exhausted.

She looked up from the files as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." She said in a strained and tired voice. The door opened, tentatively at first and then fully. In stepped Melanie, a clipboard in one hand and Kamani's coffee in the other.

She looked at Kamani, who was peering at the files, before she let out an inaudible sigh and headed towards her employer's desk.

"Miss Azu, pardon me for saying this, but you look terrible. Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked, setting the coffee down in front of Kamani. Kamani looked up and laughed at Melanie's worried face.

"You know me so well, Melanie." She said, sitting up and leaning against her chair. Melanie sighed as Kamani shook her head before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Thank you for the coffee. Now, what are my plans for today?" Kamani asked, putting away the file. Melanie looked down at the clipboard in her hand.

"Um, there's the dinner with Gabriel tonight at La Bonne Soupe. Steve also called back about the charity event that's to take place this weekend. The Board canceled your meeting for today as well. So you're free tonight for the dinner. Also, Mr. Kaiba called again, demanding a meeting. He wants to discuss the partnership he had with your company when your father ran it." Melanie finished reporting her events for the day. Kamani sighed an looked at her watch. It was already 2 in the afternoon and she was beyond exhausted.

"Melanie, I can't go to the dinner tonight. Can you please be a sweetheart and tell Gabriel that something came up and that I value his time and my usual crap. And tell Mr. Kaiba that I cannot have a meeting with him until next week or the other week. I'm leaving here in a few minutes either way. I have so much to do today." Kamani said, dropping her head.

Melanie nodded and wrote it down on her clipboard.

"Forgive me for asking ma'am, but you're so tired all the time and you never get sleep. How do you keep going on everyday?" Melanie asked, obviously shocked at her employer's endurance and stamina. Kamani smiled as she prepared to answer. After all, it was one of her favorite questions to be asked.

"Because I push myself, Melanie. When I got my father's company, it was going downhill. I promised myself that I would make it successful and spread it across the globe. Now, only three years later, this company is one of the most recognized companies in the world. I'm the most powerful woman in the business world. There is at least one of this company located on every continent. My company has branches in Europe, North and South America, Asia, Africa, and Australia. It's the monopoly in Japan. After building up my father's company, I worked to make my mother's company the best as well. Then, less than one year later, I opened my own. Now, look at me. The richest woman in the world. But, money means nothing to me. What means the most to me is that all of my hard work and dedication paid off in the end." Kamani smiled.

"I cannot afford to take a break for personal reasons. I promised myself that I would prove that I'm the best and I did. I am one of the most powerful and influential figures int he business world." Kamani said, folding her hands. She smiled up at Melanie. who was looking at her with awe.

"You're a very persistent and powerful woman. You prove that women are as capable as men. Until you, everyone thought that only men could dominate the business world. However, you proved it wrong and became an inspiration for women everywhere. An idol. i know that you are my idol and I hope that someday, I will be able to have half the success you're had." Melanie said.

"I'm a good judge of character and I recognize dedicated people when I see them. And you, Melanie, are very dedicated and outgoing. I'm sure that you will follow in my footsteps one day. You have the enthusiasm and you're very outgoing. Like me." Kamani said, causing Melanie to smile.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll should get to making your calls. Oh, your daughter called not too long ago. She wants to know the dinner for tonight was still on." Melanie said. Kamani looked down at her watch before she shook her head and sighed.

"Tell her that I'm busy tonight. Some business. She'll know what I mean." Kamani said. Melanie nodded and turned to leave before Kamani called out to her.

"Can you call Steve and put him on my line?" Kamani asked, logging off of her computer.

"I need to give him the information before I leave. I have," She paused and looked at her watch

"Five minutes." She said, looking over at Melanie, who was nodding and already leaving.

She sighed and let out a yawn. Only God knew what she did every night and only he knew how tired she was everyday. She never told anyone about her life and what she did.

Kamani looked at her watch. Four minutes thirty seconds left. Just as she tore her eyes away from the watch, the phone rang.

"Hello Steve." She said as she answered the phone, making a conscious attempt to conceal the tiredness in her voice.

"Kamani, how are you love?" Steve replied. She gnashed her teeth together. She had asked him not to call her that on numerous occasions. However, she kept her temper at bay as she responded.

"Fine. And you?" She asked, not really caring.

"Good. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner," He began before she cut him off.

"Actually, I'm very busy tonight. I was calling about the charity event." She said.

"Oh right. It's this weekend. Would you like to go together?" He asked, once again begging for a date. Kamani almost growled in anger. Steve was a pretty attractive guy. Hell, he was one of the sexiest bachelors she'd ever seen, but she hated his attempts at flirting with her. As it was, she had no time for a relationship. She barely had time to scratch her head.

"I'm actually not going to be able to come." She said. She heard the defeated sigh.

"Oh, how sad. And here I was looking forward to seeing your beautiful face at the event." He replied.

'Save me your cheesy, bullshit lines.' Was what she wanted to reply. However, she forced herself to remain civil and respectful.

"I'm very sorry, but something really urgent came up and I can't make it. But, don't worry. You'll still have my donation of a million dollars." She said.

"Thanks. The children will really be grateful. Sorry that you can't make it, but there's always next year." He said.

"Of course." She chuckled.

"I'll send the check out today and we can have lunch together next week to make up for my skipping out on you." She said in an attempt to mend his crushed hopes. After all, he was a nice guy. He was one of those few billionaires who genuinely cared about people besides himself. After all, he was organizing an entire event to raise money for the new hospital he was building for the children who couldn't afford it. Kamani's offer worked and he was back to his old self in less than a second.

"Great. I'll see you then." He said, obviously excited. Kamani chuckled before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

She looked down at her watch. Three minutes. The conversation had taken her only three minutes and she still a minute to spare. Her mind flashed to Thomas and her current case. Just as she reached over to call him, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, wondering who was calling her.

"Kamani, I'm glad I got you. We just got a report about a murder. Come here as soon as you can." Thomas' urgent voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"I'll be there in half an hour." She said, already getting to her feet.

"Great. See you then." Thomas said. Kamani hung up the phone and grabbed her coffee.

Murder? What did he mean 'murder'? Who was murdered?

Her mind was racing as she grabbed her coat. First Marc's disappearance and Dan's betrayal. Now a murder.

She opened her office door and ran down the hall to her elevator. She stood, impatiently tapping her fingers as she waited for the elevator to reach her floor. She was about to take the stairs when she heard the ding and the elevator door opened.

"Finally." She muttered as she moved aside for people to exit it.

However, she froze when the door opened. Standing in the elevator was the last person she expected to see.

"Kaiba?" She whispered under her breath. She couldn't believe her eyes. Of all the people in the world, it had to be him in her elevator?

Then, the knowledge registered itself in her brain.

He was in _her_ building, in _her_ elevator. She almost let out a groan. Had he come looking for Kamani?

Her eyes quickly scanned him.

He looked the same. Same chestnut-colored hair, only a little longer. The same straight and determined nose. Same cocky and superior smirk on his lips.

She looked at his eyes.

The same cold, calculating cobalt eyes. The ones she had fallen for what seemed like only yesterday. He was studying her with the same eyes, his features becoming somewhat annoyed as he waited for her to move aside so he could pass. She quickly realized she was blocking the doorway and he couldn't get out.

Yep, the same impatient, cocky, egotistical, arrogant, and, she hated to admit it, sexy CEO she had left behind.

She sighed and stepped into the elevator as he headed down the hallway without sparing her another glance. She smiled as she pressed the button for the floor. He didn't recognize her, which was just how she wanted it to be.

However, her breath froze as he stopped in front of her office just as Melanie was heading into it.

"Where is Miss Azu's office?" She heard him ask Melanie. She held her breath, hoping Melanie wouldn't give her away.

"Down the hall, but she stepped out." Melanie said, causing her to release a breath of relief.

Suddenly, Melanie turned and caught Kamani looking at her from the elevator.

"She's in the elevator." Melanie said, pointing at the elevator. Kamani held her breath as he turned and caught sight of her.

She prayed for the door to close as he made his way towards the elevator.

Her prayers were answered. As soon as he reached the door, the elevator closed and began to descend. She heard him spit out a curse before she was carried down to the lobby.

Kamani sighed and breathed out. That was close.

The door opened and she stepped out into the lobby. She looked over and saw Melanie, who was exhausted. She had obviously run down the stairs.

"He's coming down in the other elevator!" She yelled. Kamani turned just as the elevator door opened and saw him stepping out of it. She turned and headed towards the door.

Thankfully, her convertible was already on and prepared to go. She made a mental note to thank Melanie and Damian, who must have told Damian to start it up.

As soon as she shifted into drive, she stepped on the accelerator. Just as she pulled off, she saw Seto running out of the building.

She saw him stomp his foot in anger in her rear view mirror. She smiled to herself as her heart pace returned to normal.

She had narrowly escaped him.

After months of canceling meetings and rejecting dinners and lunches, he finally lost his patience and acted. However, she didn't expect him to come to her office, hunting her down.

She was snapped out of her thought when her phone rang. She let out a growl before she answered.

"Hello?" She yelled above the roar of the other cars.

"Hello Miss Azu. This is Kaiba. I was just at your office for our meeting, but I saw you leaving." He said, his tone smug and clearly annoyed.

Kamani groaned inwardly. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Well, in this case, call. She sighed and put on her best sweet voice and tried to sound as civil as she was capable of being with him.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba, I'm terribly sorry, but something came up. I did see you, but I was already in the lift and it was already going down. However, I told my secretary to reschedule our meeting. Choose a day next week that is most convenient for you and we will have our meeting. Again, I'm sorry that I had to leave without meeting you." Kamani said, nearly gagging inside.

"Thank you. I look forward to it." Kaiba replied, obviously pleased that he had finally gotten her to agree. So much for her months of avoiding him.

"Me too. Goodbye." Kamani said, hanging up the phone. She let out a groan and slumped her head forward as she stopped at the red light

"Why the hell did you have to call me? Why did you have to see me too?" She yelled, banging her hand on the steering wheel. She could always cancel the meeting, but that might create suspicion, as he might soon begin to wonder why their meetings were always canceled. As it was, she was already testing his patience.

The last thing she needed was an angry Kaiba after her.

Kamani sighed as she realized she would have to keep the meeting this time. If she didn't, she was positive that he would waste no time in prying into her personal life and uncovering details about her.

The slightest detail about her life was lethal in the wrong hands.

She didn't need anyone finding out about her job and about Marc. Especially Kaiba. Hell, he was the last person she wanted to know anything about her life. And he was also the most curious one.

How wonderful for her.

Kamani looked at her watch. It was now 2:25. Her time just kept disappearing. Before she knew it, the day would be over and she would have to crawl out of bed the next morning to repeat her day all once again. No surprise there.

* * *

"Where's the body?" Kamani asked after she had parked her car.

Thomas was beside her in a second and leading her towards the morgue.

"What was her name?" Kamani asked as they entered the building.

"Amania Kuzz. Age 22. Neighbor called and said he heard yelling and a woman screaming. She was found in her apartment last night. Shot to death. Four bullets. Two in her chest, one in her back, and one in her head. There were marks around her wrists, suggesting they were bound and a bruise on her cheek, probably from a struggle. There were also rope marks around her neck. I don't know if she was strangled and then shot or shot and then strangled. The suspect is Marc. The bullet matched the bullets extracted from the two officers we found last week. No fingerprints on anything. But we found tire track leading away from her apartment and an abandoned car in the woods. We searched it and found hair. After doing a DNA check, we found that the DNA from the hair matched Marc's." Thomas replied.

"So, Marc did it." Kamani said, stopping in front of the cold chamber. Thomas pulled out the drawer and Kamani looked down at the corpse. The girl was young, no older than her own age. Brown hair framed her face. Kamani could see the marks around her neck.

"Any family?" She asked as Thomas closed the drawer. He shook his head.

"We couldn't find any relatives. Her driver's license and neighbor helped identify her." He replied. Kamani nodded.

"Who's investigating the murder?" She asked, turning and heading towards the window. She looked down at her watch.

"A new officer. He's from England. Darci Mellsruis. He was one of the top officers in England. However, he transferred here about a month ago. He's been working for us for almost four weeks now. He asked to have your help on the case." Thomas said. Kamani turned and looked at him as if to ask if he were insane.

"A new officer is investigating a murder? Are you insane?" She breathed.

"I see no problem with it. After all, he is skilled and more than capable of handling this case." Thomas replied. However, Kamani was not convinced.

"This murder was committed by Marc. How can he handle Marc?" She asked, obviously skeptical about this new officer's abilities.

"Well, he's got you, doesn't he?" Thomas smiled as her jaw clenched and locked into place.

"Where is he?" She growled, narrowing her eyes.

"He's in the next room." Thomas replied, turning and leading her to the next room. Kamani folded her arms in anger as she followed him.

"I want to have a word with him." She said as they stopped outside the door. Thomas nodded and opened the door.

He stepped in before beckoning for him to join her.

In the room were two men. One was a tall and well built man with short, dark blond hair and the other was a short, black haired man in a white coat.

Both men turned to face them as they entered.

"Mellsruis, this is Azu. Azu, Mellsruis." Thomas said, his way of introducing them. He turned towards the man in the white coat.

"Dr. Webber, can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked, gesturing for them to go outside. The man nodded and left with Thomas, leaving her in the room with Darci. He took one look at her and nodded.

"Hello, I'm Kamani." She said, extending her hand. He looked at her and put out his own hand.

She felt a shock shoot through her as she touched his hand.

He smiled before pressing her hand to his lip.

"Charmed to meet you." He smiled. Kamani felt as if the ground had slipped from her feet for a moment. She had worked with many male officers, but none as sexy as him.

Sure, she had not dated anyone in years, so she was excited to see someone who was hot. But, he went beyond hot. He was sexy, dangerously sexy. Enough to make any woman swoon and become starry-eyes. And he knew it, judging from the flirty smile he cast at her.

His dark blond hair was short and a bit spiked in the front. A light stubble coated his sharp jawline. His lips were full and curved in a way that was almost exciting. His brown eyes were dark, dangerous. Exciting.

All in all, his aura and manner was suave. Yet, there was something about him that made her feel intoxicated. Almost excited. She still couldn't get past the kiss he had placed on her hand.

Yep, it was going to be a problem working with him, the problem being him.

"Thomas told me all about you and all the cases you have solved. I must say, I'm quite impressed. It is not often that one has the privilege to meet a woman of your skills. However, he forgot to mention how beautiful you are. He did you say you're pretty, but he did you injustice. You're not pretty, you're stunning. I'm happy I asked for your help with this case." Darci smirked, his words low and husky.

Kamani smiled, trying to control her emotions. It was shocking how simple words could make her feel like swooning. No, she needed to keep her mind out of the clouds and she needed to stay on Earth.

"It's nice to meet you too. So, Thomas told you about me? Did he also mention that I don't fall for the cheesy compliment and the flirting?" She asked, smiling and attempting to gain the upper hand in the situation. Darci laughed, a low, throaty laugh that made her almost die inside. Yep, this was getting to be more and more difficult with each passing second. As it was, being in the same room with this man was beginning to become more and more challenging for her.

"Yes, he did mention that. I just wanted to see if he was right. I guess he was." He smiled. Kamani felt her inside melt at the sight of his smile. Curse this man and his ability to make her mind go blank and stupid.

"So, have you gotten any other information as yet?" She asked, pushing the distraction he was creating aside, the distraction being him. He shook his head, his face suddenly serious and professional. She couldn't help but want to swoon slightly.

No! This was work! She couldn't fall for him. He was her partner. She needed to be professional.

"No, she has no family, no relatives. There are no clues as to where Marc went. The car was found abandoned in the woods." He said. He turned and looked at her as she nodded and began to pace around the room.

"This Marc, he seems like a very intelligent criminal. He left no clue for us to track him, yet he left enough for us to know it was him. He made sure he left his hair. He wanted us to know he was the killer." Darci said. He watched her stop and nod.

"That's how he is. He's smart. But not smarter than us." Kamani smiled. Darci nodded and folded his arms. Kamani tried not to notice the way his muscles flexed and bulged in his black t-shirt.

"Very well. I'm sorry, but I have to leave. However, if you find anymore information, do send it to me. Thank you and it was nice meeting you." Kamani said, smiling as she turned to head out of the room before she threw herself on top of him.

"It was nice meeting you too. And I look forward to working with you." Darci said, his voice suddenly becoming low, dark, and... Suggestive? It took all her strength to force herself to walk out of the room instead of running and throwing herself into his arms.

She had a feeling that this was going to be her most interesting case yet.

* * *

Darci watched as the female officer left the room.

She had a sexy and mysterious aura to her, the kind of woman he loved.

He had watched the way her eyes had flickered to his face and he had seen the desire and passion that had entered them for a second before it left.

The way her body moved as she left. The way her lips formed her words. The way she behaved.

And, he had found himself more and more attracted to her in the brief moments they had spent together.

He had been telling the truth. He was looking forward to working with her.

* * *

Soooo, reviews! Tell me what you think!  
-DramaQueen95


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'm gonna be updating a lot now cause I really wanna finish this story! So keep checking for updates!!!! And please review this chappie and tell me what you think!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamani yawned and looked down at the file. It was 2 in the morning and she had just remembered the meeting she had with Seto was that same day.

She reviewed his file. According to it, he wanted her company to become an ally as her company was one of the most powerful companies in the world. She yawned.

He already had a partnership with her dad's company. Now he wanted one with her's.

She yawned again and looked at her files.

According to it, her company's profit had been increasing over the years. She smiled and looked at his company's profits. They had been decreasing.

She pulled out her father's file. She gasped. It seemed he had had a partnership with KaibaCorp 10 years prior to when he established his own company. They currently held 51% of the shares, more than half. She held in her laughter. She wonder if Kaiba knew that.

She smiled. If she had more than half, a takeover wouldn't be very hard.

If she held more shares, she smiled. This would be a lot of fun.

She had promised herself that she would prove she was powerful and strong, that she would make him pay for rejecting and insulting her. Now, she would. She leaned back in her chair and chuckled.

All she had to do was get the Board to agree to her offer. She smiled. That wouldn't be too hard, considering who she was.

She owned and designed cars for the one of the best car companies in the world, owned and designed clothes for the most popular line of fashion in the world, and her electronics company was the best in the world.

Now, she had the top Duel Monsters company in the world in the palm of her hand. If she closed her hand, she smiled. It would be destroyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamani smiled.

"Hello , how are you?" She asked sitting behind her desk. She picked up the phone.

"Melanie, can you bring in a latte and," She looked at Kaiba.

"Water." He said. She nodded.

"And a water for please. Thanks." She hung up and looked at Kaiba. He was looking around her office. His eyes was on the picture of her and Aenea. She smiled.

It was when she had taken Aenea to Paris for her 9th birthday. Aenea had bugged her to take a picture with her.

Kamani remembered she had reluctantly agreed and taken one in front of the Eiffel Tower. She was glad she had.

Aenea had looked so sweet, her curly hair framing her porcelain face.

It was night, but Aenea had glowed. She smiled. This was one of her favorite pictures. Whenever she had a hard day, she would look at it and instantly relax.

Kamani snapped back to reality. She noticed Kaiba looking at her, puzzled. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" She asked. He cleared his throat and turned towards the picture.

"How old is she?" He asked. Kamani looked at the picture.

"She was 9 there. She's 10 now." She said.

"So, you were 15 when you had her?" He asked. Kamani looked up and shifted uneasily on her feet.

"That's my personal business." She said, folding her arms. He looked at her and smirked.

"There is no need to become so protective." He said, his smirk becoming even wider. Kamani shot him a serious look.

"I think it would be better if we discussed what you came here to discuss rather than my personal life." Kamani said, sitting down. Kaiba smiled slyly and sat.

"I find it interesting," He began, looking at her. Kamani stopped reading his file and looked up.

"What do you find interesting, ?" She asked. He smiled.

"it's interesting that no one, not even your employees, know about you and your personal life." He said.

"That is because I choose to keep my personal life private, unlike you, . Unlike you, I do not go around challenging a certain Yugi Motou to duel every time you see him, letting everyone know of your rivalry with him. Unlike you, I do not let everyone know that I was adopted by the richest businessman in Japan and then overthrew him and stole his company." Kamani said.

Kaiba froze. His eyes became hard. He swallowed and smiled at her.

"I know. It is amazing that everyone knew that I was adopted while no one knows where you came from. You are Azu's daughter, yet no one even knew he had a child." He said. She smiled.

"My father kept his personal life private too as did my mother. They had two children, both of whom were girls, me and my older sister." Kamani said. He smiled.

"Where is your older sister?" He asked. Kamani stiffened.

"She died 9 years ago." Kamani said.

"Since there was no other heir, I inherited the company, although I would have rather given it to my sister." Kamani said. He looked at her.

"I'm curious, how did you get the name Kamani?" He asked, looking at her. Kamani froze and tensed up.

"That is none of your concern." She said. She turned away.

"Was he suspecting her?" She asked herself. No, he was trying to intimidate her, get her to reveal her secrets.

There was no way he would recognize her.

She looked up and saw herself in a picture: long, dark auburn hair; light green eyes; perfect teeth (she had always had those); and a second piercing.

Seeing herself and remembering her changed image gave her a boost of strength.

She turned and looked at him. His eyes flickered for a minute, but then his coolness returned.

", please leave my office as you are harassing me by asking me many inappropriate questions. We will discuss our partnership when we continue this meeting another time. However, I will not continue it at this time. So please leave my office before I call security." Kamani said, opening the door.

He got up and smiled at her.

"I love mysteries and I assure you, it never takes me long to figure them out." He said.

"Get out." Kamani said through gritted teeth. She turned and saw Melanie standing there, with the water and the latte.

"That won't be necessary anymore, Melanie, as was leaving." She said, smiling at Melanie. Melanie smiled and nodded.

"Bye . It was a pleasure meeting you." Kaiba said.

"The pleasure was all mine." Kamani said, smiling. He waved and walked towards the elevator. When he got in and it closed, Kamani yelled and slammed her door.

Melanie jumped, startled by her sudden outburst.

"Ugh!" Kamani yelled.

"What happened ma'am?" Melanie asked.

"Nothing. He was just as jerk like he usually was since he's been dueling with Yugi! I thought he would have changed after 7 years, but no! He's the same." Kamani stopped and looked at Melanie.

She was staring at her.

"Ma'am, did you know him before?" She asked. Kamani took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes, I did." She said. Melanie's eyes grew wide.

"Sit down. I think it's time for you to know the truth about me." Kamani said. Melanie looked at her puzzled, but sat.

"My real name is Anzu Mazaki, not Kamani Z. Azu." She said. Melanie gasped.

"I am the daughter of Amami and Azu. But, I was separated from them when I was 1. I lived in Domino City with my adopted mother, who found me. Yugi Motou was one of my best friends." She continued. Melanie looked at her.

"The Yugi Motou?" She asked. Kamani nodded.

"Well, I met Kaiba several times when he dueled with Yugi. I never liked him or his attitude. I see it still has not changed." She said. Melanie laughed.

"Well, I got a job dancing, as I loved it. But it was for Kaiba's company. I didn't want to do it, but my mother convinced me to do it. After practice one day, I got home and my mother was in the hospital. She had had a heart attack. I went and stayed with her until the next day."

"You see, I had a show I had to do or I would be fired. My mother told me to go so I went. But," She stopped. The tears she had locked away years ago began to flow.

"But, when I was about to go on, I got a page from the doctor. I had to choose between my mom or my career. I choose my mom. When I got there, she was close to death. I was also fired!" She stopped. She was sobbing hard, unable to stop. Melanie looked at her and hugged her.

"It's ok." She said.

"Then, she told me the truth. I wasn't her real daughter. She told me who my real mother was and then she died. I was going to leave, but I had to meet someone. I had developed a relationship with an online guy. We were supposed to meet. I pulled myself together and went to meet him. When I got there, I found out it was Kaiba! I realized that he did have a sweet and sensitive side as he had comforted me numerous times before. However," She stopped.

"When he realized I was his mystery girl, he rejected me, claiming I was ugly, silly, and poor. He claimed he would only date a rich and successful businesswoman. I went to his office, but he rejected me again, telling me to stay away from him and his brother. So, I left town. I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I went to my mom. At first, she doubted me, but then she accepted me." Kamani said. Melanie wiped her eyes.

"He said that?" She asked. Kamani nodded.

"He has no heart. If only he knew who you actually are, he would feel so stupid." Melanie said. Kamani nodded.

"But, you are never to tell him. Besides, I told him before I left that I thought he had no heart." She said. Melanie nodded and then smiled.

"Well, my mother introduced me to Marcellus, who I got engaged to. I adopted Aenea too. She is actually my sister's daughter and I"m her aunt." Kamani said. Melanie gasped.

"Wait, you were engaged to Marc Idris?" She asked. Kamani nodded.

"Well, our engagement broke after I found out he and my mother were using me to get my insurance money. She planned on Marc killing me for my money, but Marc freaked out and he killed my mom. He shot me in my shoulder and was about to kill me when the police came. He was arrested and I changed my name, as I had to take over the family business." She said. Melanie nodded.

"That was just a cover though. I am actually an officer. I can keep a close eye on Marc, but he escaped a few days ago and there is a murder I am investigating now. He was the murderer." She said. Melanie gasped.

"So, you do have another career! That's why you are always so tired." She said. Kamani nodded.

"Wait, does he know who you are?" She asked.

"I don't think so. But he is smart." She said. Melanie nodded.

"What about Kaiba?" Melanie asked. Kamani smiled.

"He doesn't know." She said.

"But, do you plan on telling him?" Melanie asked. Kamani shook her head.

"No, he will never find out who I am. He is my past and I don't want to resume what I left off." She said. Melanie nodded.

"Well, now you know the truth." She said. Melanie shook her head.

"I'm sorry ma'am, about all your pain and the bad things that happened to you. No wonder you don't enjoy talking about your personal life." Melanie said. Kamani laughed.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"It's ." Melanie said. Kamani sighed.

"What does he want?" She asked.

"He wants to invite you to dinner next week. To apologize for his rude behavior. He wants you to come to his mansion." Melanie said. Kamani sighed.

"What time?" She asked.

"At 8." Melanie said. Kamani nodded.

"Tell him I will be there." She said. Melanie nodded.

"Wow, ma'am, I must say, you are very brave and strong." Melanie said after she hung up the phone.

"Why?" Kamani asked.

"Because you are having dinner with Kaiba." Melanie said. Kamani burst into laughter along with Melanie.

"Thanks, I needed a laugh." She said, smiling. Melanie smiled.

"Anytime ma'am." She said, walking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, reviews!!!! Tell me what you think!!! This is my longest chappie yet!!!!! Anyways, reviews!!!!!!!! Thanks!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update for so long!!!!!

Anyways, here is the next chappie!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!! Love ya!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamani sighed as she walked out to the limo waiting for her. She couldn't believe that she was actually about to have dinner with Seto Kaiba.

She closed her eyes as she sat in the limo he sent for her. She pulled out her phone. It was 7 and she had to spend about 3 hours with him.

She groaned. How did she end up going to dinner with him?

The worst part was that the dinner was at his house. She sighed.

She would just have to bear it and get through the dinner. She had an ace up her sleeve if he tried to pull anything. She would threaten him with the takeover.

She smiled. This dinner would certainly be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamani took a deep breath and forced a smiled when the door opened. A butler greeted her.

"Hello, . is waiting for you in the dining room. Please follow me." He said, leading her to the dining room. He opened the door and Kamani saw him standing behind a chair, waiting for her.

He smiled when he saw her.

"Hello, . I'm so glad you decided to come. You look beautiful." He smiled. Kamani forced a smile and nodded.

"Thank you. I'm very sorry about our last meeting." She said. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, that was my fault and I'm very sorry about it." He said. Kamani nodded. She was surprised that he actually apologized to her. Never before had he apologized.

He smiled at her. Kamani smiled back. He was doing an awful lot of smiling. His face muscles would hurt after this dinner, from all the smiling he's been doing since she got here.

She noticed him staring at her.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" She asked. He cleared his throat.

"Shall we begin dinner?" He asked. Kamani nodded. He smiled and pulled out the chair for her. She thought he was going to sit at the other end, but he sat next to her.

She looked up and noticed him looking at her necklace, his eyes wide.

Kamani froze. It was the other side of the heart she had given him before she had left Domino City.

She looked up at him. She had to say something and drive whatever he was thinking away.

"I see you're admiring my necklace." She said. He looked up and nodded.

"It's very beautiful." He said. She smiled.

"Thank you. It's from my mother." Kamani lied. He smiled.

"I once knew someone who had a necklace exactly like it." He said. She nodded.

"Really? I love this necklace. It's one of my most prized possessions." She said. He nodded.

"Now, shall we begin dinner?" He asked. Kamani nodded. The doors opened and servants came in, carrying trays of food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The food was delicious." Kamani said, wiping her mouth on the napkin. Kaiba smiled.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it." He said. She nodded and sipped her wine.

"Would you like to have dessert in the lounge?" He asked.

"Wherever you want to have it." Kamani said. He nodded and stood.

"We will have the dessert in the lounge." Kaiba said, turning to his butler. The butler nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kaiba turned towards Kamani.

"The lounge is this way." He said, leading her to the back of the house.

He opened a door and they walked into the room. It was big and elaborately decorated. Kamani looked around the room. There was a stone fireplace, where a warm fire blazed.

There was a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were two large chairs and a couch. There were bookshelves lined against the wall. Kamani walked over to one and scanned the titles.

"Romeo and Juliet, Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice." She read the titles aloud. She turned towards Kaiba.

"You enjoy love stories?" She asked. He nodded.

"I find them," He paused, searching for the right word.

"Entertaining." He said. Kamani looked at him.

"You don't enjoy reading romance novels?" He asked. Kamani laughed.

"Love? Hah! It doesn't exist." She said, turning away. He studied her.

"You speak as if you have had a bad experience with love." He said. She turned and looked at him.

"Love is merely an emotion, an illusion created by the heart to play with one's head and block one's logic. Love is like a disease; each organ shuts down until your heart is left in control and you are in a complete daze." She said. He was looking at her, very interested and puzzled.

"Do continue." He said. She nodded and continued.

"Love is a disability robbing you of your senses. Then, there is the best part: yield to it and have your heart shattered into a million pieces or wield a sword against it and then have that same sword stab you in the heart. Either way, you end up hurt. Love, it's the devil's emotion." She said.

"You seem to know a lot about it." Kaiba remarked, studying her. She smiled.

"I knew a girl once, a foolish girl, who thought she was in love. That it was true love, the best one of all. For almost a year, she was in a daze, head over heels in so called 'love' with this guy who she met over the internet." Kamani stopped. Kaiba sat up, looking at her.

"Then, he does the best thing: he laughs at her stupidity and mocks her love. You would have thought that the silly girl would have learned, but she didn't. She followed him, trying to win his love. When I asked her why she continued to pursue him even though he didn't love her, she said, "True love is sometimes blind and stubborn." However, she died. Unable to get him to return her love, she decided to end her life. She jumped off a cliff, according to my sources." Kamani said.

"What was her name?" Kaiba asked, rather interested. Kamani looked at him.

"She was a sweet 16 year old and one of my best friends. She lived in Domino City. Her name was Anzu Mazaki." She said, turning and looking at him.

She saw his face harden. She relished the effect the name had on him. However, as quickly as the mask was dropped, it was just as quickly replaced.

"Who was the guy?" He asked, sipping his wine.

"I don't know. He was some wonderful mystery guy she met online. They spoke for about a year. But when she went to meet him, he rejected her, claiming she was toying with his feelings and that she just wanted his wealth. I guess she couldn't take it, because she committed suicide." She said.

"That is very sad." Kaiba said.

"I would love to meet him someday. He caused me to lose one of my closest friends. All of this happened because of this ridiculous emotion referred to as love." Kamani said.

"No ma'am. You cannot blame love." A voice said. Kamani turned. The butler was standing there with a tray.

"Why?" Kamani asked. He smiled.

"Because love didn't take your friend's life. The person who she loved did." He said. Kamani studied him.

"How?" She asked.

"Because he rejected her. Had he not rejected her, she would not have died. Her love was true and real. He probably didn't see it though." The butler said. Kamani nodded.

She looked at Kaiba, who was dazing off and thinking.

"Thank you. You're right, now that I look at it that way. But, I still don't believe in love." She said to the butler. He nodded.

"Joseph, you can leave the tray on the table." Kaiba said. The butler nodded and left the tray. He turned and left.

"Well, shall we have dessert?" Kaiba asked. Kamani nodded. Just as she was about to pick up the plate, her phone rang. Kamani gasped and dropped the phone.

"Allow me." Kaiba said.

"No, I'll get it. It's ok." Kamani said. He shook his head and bent to pick it up.

His eyes instantly caught the words _detective, murder, _and_ Marc._ He handed the phone to her. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said. She looked at the phone and read the message.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said. He looked at her.

"Any problems?" He asked.

"My daughter." She lied. He nodded.

"Thank you for dinner. It was wonderful." She said, grabbing her coat.

"Would you like a lift to your house?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, that won't be necessary, but thank you anyway." She said. She turned and opened the door.

"Detective, huh?" Seto asked himself. He smiled as she ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn! Did he see the text?" Kamani wondered as she drove towards the police station.

"He couldn't have. He would have said something. He thought I was going to see Aenea, so he doesn't suspect anything." She said. She sighed. He was the last person she wanted knowing about her job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, reviews!!!!!! A lot has happened!!!!! I have a contest!!!! Tell me what you think he will do!!! I'll announce the winners in my next chappie!!!!! Keep looking for updates!!!!!!!!

Love ya!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry no updates for so long!!!! Really busy!!!

Anyways, here is the next chappie!!!! BTW- Thanks for the reviews!!! Love ya!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto looked at the door. He knew that no one was in the house at this minute. Kamani was out and her daughter was at school. Her butler was out in the garden along with the rest of the servants.

He smiled. He needed to find out who she really was and who this Marc person was, which was why he had set up an appointment to pick up the papers he had to sign.

He already knew everything about her house. He had hired people to keep it under surveillance. He smiled and ran the doorbell.

A minute later, her butler opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked. Kaiba smiled.

"I'm here to collect some files from Kamani." He said.

"Was she expecting you?" He asked. He nodded.

"Very well." He said, letting him in.

Kaiba knew that her house was beautiful, but it was even more beautiful now that he was in it.

There were two staircases which met at the top. Above was a beautiful crystal chandelier. To his right was the sitting room and to his left was her dining room.

Down the hall was her kitchen and the entrance to her backyard, where her pool was along with her garden.

"Please have a seat while I fetch the file." Her butler said, motioning to the sitting room.

Seto nodded. He needed to get upstairs.

He knew that her study was on the second floor. The bathroom was on the other side of the hall.

"Where is the restroom?" He asked, turning to the butler who was leaving.

"Go up the stairs and go to your right. It's the first door on your left." He said. Seto nodded.

He got up and walked up the stairs. He opened the bathroom door and waited until the butler left. Then, he ran across the hall.

He knew her study was the third door on his left. He pulled out a cloth and turned the doorknob. The door didn't open. He pulled out a spare key he had made. He pushed it in and turned.

The door opened.

"Okay, now where is your file?" He asked out loud. He walked over to her desk and opened it, using the cloth. He raised her papers. His eyes fell on a file with his name on it.

He raised it and read it.

"So, she's trying to do a takeover?" He said to himself. He smiled and put the file back.

He turned to the other drawer and opened it.

He ran through the files. Nothing. He sighed and was about to leave when he saw a line under the drawer. He pulled it and a hidden drawer came out.

He smiled. At the top was her personal file. On top of that was the necklace she wore that night. He picked up the necklace.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his. He knew it was silly, but he still put the two pieces together. It made a perfect heart. He shook his head.

It was just a coincident. He put the necklace back.

He grabbed the file and read through it. He smiled.

"So, you were married to this Marc person, huh?" He said.

Suddenly, his face changed.

"You had your name changed?" He asked himself.

"From what?" He asked out loud.

"None of your business." A voice said behind him. He turned and smiled at Kamani.

"Well, you're home earlier than I expected." He said.

"Why are you in my personal study and reading my personal information?" She asked, every word full of rage. He smiled.

"I'm curious." He said, smiling.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." She said. He smiled and nodded.

"I know I'm swimming in dangerous waters, but at least I got to know several interesting facts about you." He said.

"Like?" She asked. He smiled again.

"Like the takeover you are attempting." He said. She smiled now.

"Does it scare you?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Well, it is almost complete." She said. He smiled.

"I think you should change you mind, Detective Idris." He smiled. Her face changed.

"What did you just say?" She asked. He laughed.

"Which scares you more: the fact that I know you were married to the famous Marc Idris or that you are a detective?" He asked, smiling.

Suddenly, his smile disappeared.

"Listen, unless you terminate the takeover, the press will have a field day with your personal information, which, I admit, is rather juicy." He said. He walked over to her and thrust the file into her hands.

But, he stopped. There was something about her eyes that looked familiar. However, he continued to walk.

"Your choice, Kamani." He said. Kamani stood there, clutching the file.

"Would you like some tea?" Ben asked, appearing in the doorway. She turned and nodded.

"Could you bring my pills too?" She asked. He nodded and left.

She sighed. She could not let him think he was getting to her. No, she would show him that it didn't bother her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what do you think???? Reviews!!!!!!! Please, keep reading!!! It'll get real interesting real soon!!!!!! Love ya!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long!!!!!! Really busy wit hs!!! Lolz. Anyways, here's da next chappie!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamani walked towards her desk and sat. She looked up at Ben. His face was grave. Kamani smiled.

"Why so glum?" She asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Well Kamani," Ben walked towards her. "He has a knife over your neck." Ben said.

"Which he can't handle." Kamani smiled.

"He thinks that he can blackmail e, but he doesn't realize that I'm not canceling the takeover." She leaned forward and banged her fist on the desk with such force.

"I promised myself that I would make him pay. Now, it's official." She said, picking up her phone.

"Hello, Matt." She looked at Ben.

"Prepare for the takeover. It's going to commence tomorrow." She hung up and smiled at Ben.

"Miss," Ben stopped.

"Kamani, what are you doing? You don't want to do this." Ben said. Kamani smiled.

"I know what I want to do." She said, walking towards the door.

"I want to destroy KaibaCorp and make Seto Kaiba pay!" She said, opening the door. She walked into the hall.

"And nothing is going to stop me." Her words echoed throughout the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?!" Kamani screamed. Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. They showed up and we couldn't stop them." He said. Kamani nodded and backed away. Without warning, she dropped to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamani yawned and opened her eyes. She jumped out of bed and looked around. She was in her room. She sighed and sat down.

"It was all a dream."She sighed. She smiled and lay back. Suddenly, her phone rang.

Her hand shot out and she answered.

"Mommy! Help me!" A voice yelled.

"Aenea!" Kamani yelled.

"Hang on! Mommy is coming!" She yelled.

"Really? How will you find her?" A voice asked. Kamani froze.

"Let her go Marc. This is between us!" Kamani growled.

"No, I don't think I will." He said.

"You'd better or you can kiss your body goodbye!" Kamani growled. He laughed.

"Not unless you want to find her body parts around the city." He said.

"Bye." The phone clicked and the line went dead. Kamani lowered the phone from her ears. She looked at her watch and then stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry ma'am, but we couldn't find her." Matt said. Kamani growled. She looked up.

"Well, keep looking!" She yelled. She stood and looked at the clock.

"It's been two days." She said. She heard a sigh.

"We'll find her, Anzu." Ben said. Kamani turned and shook her head. Ben shook his head.

"You can change your name, but not yourself." He said. Kamani dropped her head.

"Where is she?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

"We'll find her. Now go and get some rest." Ben said, patting her back. She shook her head.

"I have to go to the office. The takeover is still happening." She aid, walking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto smiled as he looked at Kamani. She looked nervous. He was surprised his blackmailing had actually gotten o her. Her face was pale and her eyes were red and full of tiredness.

She looked older than her age. Seto watched and saw her quickly wipe away a tear. Why was she crying?

She looked up and caught his eye. He saw something there that he had seen once before. Before he could figure out what it was, she looked down.

Seto stared at his hand. She looked like someone he had seen before. Who was it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, ?" Kamani asked, not looking up. He smiled and sat. She looked up.

"I don't remember tell you to sit." She said. He chuckled. She folded her hands.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here to discuss the takeover." He said. She smiled.

"Oh, that. Yes, it's still happening, if that's what you are wondering. No one, not even you, will stop me." She said, smiling. He smiled.

"On the contrary, I think I will. I already have you nervous. See? You can't even hold your water." He said, looking at her as she spilled her water. When she looked up, her eyes were full of tears.

"You have no idea what makes me nervous and why I am nervous. Now, please leave my office, , before I personally throw you out." She said. He stood, his face angry.

"Don't try tears with me. I won't be swayed." He said.

"I know. You need a heart, which you lack!" She said. He stopped and turned, his eyes wide.

"Although you have so much money, how much of that can be used to buy a heart? None! Because you learn to love, not buy love. The question is: Are you capable of loving?" She asked. He stood, staring at her. He had heard that before, but it couldn't be.

"You can think about it on your way out of my office." She said, pointing towards the door.

He turned and opened the door, moving like a robot. As he turned and closed the door, he saw her put her head on the desk and begin sobbing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" is sobbing in her office." Kaiba said when he saw Melanie.

"What do you mean, sir?" Melanie asked.

"She is in her office. She began to sob as I left." He said. He saw Melanie's face change, but just as quickly as it changed, it became normal again.

"I'm sure she is fine, sir. But I will tell her about you concern for her." Melanie said. He nodded and turned to leave. When he was out of sight, he saw Melanie dash up the stairs.

Something was going on here, something Kamani and Melanie didn't want anyone to know about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto saw Melanie open Kamani's door and step in.

"Close the door." He heard Kamani say. The door closed. Seto looked around and then approached the door.

"You'll find her ma'am. Don't worry." He heard Melanie say. Find who?

"She's been gone for two days already. I got a call from Thomas. They found a child's body this morning. A child who looked like Aenea." Seto heard Melanie gasp.

"Marc's name was written on her back." Kamani sobbed.

"Oh my god." He heard Melanie yell. Suddenly, everything was silent. He heard a low grumbling. Then the door opened.

He looked up, his eyes meeting Kamani's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, her tone icy. He smiled.

"I was curious."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, tell me what you guys think!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I was away so long!!!!!!!!!! School is a killer!! Lolz. I'll try to post da next chappie as soon as I can!!!!!!!!!!!! Until den, bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DramaQueen95


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys!!! Sorry no updates for so long!! So busy with school!!!! Anyways, here's the next chappie!!! Enjoy!!! BTW- I'll try to update as much as I can!!!! I want to finish this story as fast as I can!! PS- I made a mistake. The person they found was not a child, it was a teenage girl.

Kamani looked down at Seto, her eyes cold. He smirked and stood.

"How dare you sneak around in my building and ease drop on my conversation." She said, her tone icy. Seto cleared his throat.

"Forgive me for being curious." He said, dusting off his jacket. Kamani glared at him.

"Get out of my building now. You have no need to come into my building in the future. Your invitation for a partnership is declined. Now leave before I have security throw you out." She said. Seto just looked at her and shook his head.

"I'll leave, but know this: It is not wise to make me your enemy, especially when I have so much information on you…" He said and turned around.

"Think about what I can do." He said as he walked away. Kamani locked her jaws and retreated into her office.

Kamani looked down at the files. She read it and looked at Darci. He was reading another file.

"This is all you have on the murder?" She asked. He looked up and nodded.

"Yes. It was all we could find about the girl. This Marc is cunning, he let us know that he committed the murder and left clues, but not enough clues for us to find him." Darci said. Kamani shook her head.

"We'll find him. Trust me." She said. Darci shook his head uncertainly.

"I don't know. From the files and the investigation, this guy seems to be one step ahead of us." He said. Kamani shook her head.

"To you, it may seem so. But I know Marc. He is going to slip up somewhere and when he does, I'll be waiting there with the handcuffs. Besides, I have an ace up my sleeves too." She said, and then returned to reading the file.

Suddenly, her face expression changed. Her eyebrows knitted together and she looked up at Darci.

"He didn't kill the girl. Someone else did." Kamani said. Darci looked up.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Kamani pointed to the file.

"Look at the direction the knife wound is headed. The wound penetrated the victim from the right side of her, not the left side. A right-handed person, like Marc, would have stabbed her from the left side." Kamani said. Darci looked puzzled.

"So, who killed her?" He asked. Kamani looked at the file.

"I'm sure that Dan did. He's left-handed." She said.

Kamani looked at her watch and then back at Seto.

"Can we make this fast? I have more important places to be." She said. Seto smiled and sat down. He looked up at her and motioned for her to sit.

Kamani cleared her throat. She shook her head.

"I'd rather stand." She said. Seto shrugged his shoulders. He looked at his hands and began to tap his fingers on the desk.

"I know a lot about you." He said, looking up at her. Kamani remained nonchalant. Seto continued.

"In fact, I know more than you think I know." He said, standing up. Kamani raised her eyebrows.

"You called me over to you office, disrupting my plans for the day, just to inform me that you know a lot about me?" She asked. Seto smiled and shook his head.

"No. I called you here to remind you about my power and my influence over the media. If your takeover does not stop," Kamani laughed and he stopped.

"I assure, Seto Kaiba, that my takeover will not stop. No man has ever intimidated me and I doubt the day will come when one does." She said. Seto's eyes grew wide.

"Now, good day." She said, turning and leaving. Before she left, she turned and looked at him.

"You are not the only person with dirt. I have my information about you. I'm sure the press would love to hear about your internet romance with innocent Anzu Mazaki." She said. Seto stopped and grew still. Kamani smiled and walked out.

Kamani sighed and looked down at her file. She looked over at the clock. It was 2 am and she couldn't sleep.

She yawned and studied the file. How was it that Marc knew exactly where to commit the crime and when? Suddenly, she groaned. Of course! He had a rat working with them. He knew all their plans as they made it.

She grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"I think I got it." Kamani said.

"Meet me later today at 9am in that café, you know which one." She said and hung up the phone.

She yawned again and stood. She turned and opened her study door. Suddenly, she stopped.

She held her breath and listened. She heard it again: footsteps and heavy breathing.

Grabbing her gun, she slowly crawled to the stairs. She looked down and saw a figure. She got to her knees and crawled towards the stairs. She slowly crept down the stair.

However, the figure looked up and saw her. He turned and broke into a run. Kamani jumped to her feet and chased after him.

"Ben!" She yelled. She ran and tackled the figure. He pulled out a knife and brought it down. Kamani caught his hand and twisted it. He yelled in pain as his wrist snapped.

She brought her hand back and sent a hit to the stomach. He bent over in pain, clutching his stomach. Kamani raised her knee and kneed him in the face. The man fell to the ground, moaning in pain. She put her knees on his back and sat. Pulling out her handcuffs, she attached them to both his hands.

"Who are you?" She yelled, pulling him to his feet. She removed the mask and gasped.

"You?!" She asked, looking at the man who had slapped her years ago. She remembered the night he had "kidnapped" her. She laughed aloud.

"Surprised?" The man asked.

"Kamani!" A voice yelled, Kamani turned and saw Ben running towards her with the guards. Suddenly, the man pulled himself from her grasp and brought his head forward. His head collided with hers.

Kamani felt the blood pouring down her head. She brought her fist back and sent a blow to the face. The man groaned and crumbled. He lay at her feet.

She turned and looked at Ben.

"Kamani, you're bleeding!" Ben yelled. She put her hand to her forehead and wiped the blood.

"Bring me a first aid kit and call Thomas." She said. She turned to her security.

"Bring him to my study." She said. She turned and picked up her gun. She looked at them and then went upstairs to her office.

Kamani growled and looked at Jack. Thomas was bracing against the wall.

"Where is Marc?! You're testing my friggin' patience!" She said. She turned towards Thomas.

"You try talking to him." She said, walking away. Thomas nodded and approached him.

"Listen, we're trying not to hurt you." He said.

"Some of us are trying really hard!" Kamani yelled. Thomas turned towards her and laughed.

"Same temper." He chuckled. She growled.

"Now, tell us. Where is Marc?" Thomas asked. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know. He don't tell me his plans. I just do what he tell me to do." Jack said. Kamani growled and walked over to him. He raised her hand and brought a punch down to his jaw. He growled and Kamani raised her hand.

"Want another one?!" She asked. He laughed.

"Hit me all you want. I ain't gonna tell you cuz I don't know anything." He said. She sighed and rubbed her temple. Then, without warning, she pulled him up and slammed him into the wall.

"Kamani! Calm down." Thomas said. She turned and shook her head.

"He works with Marc! He knows where Marc is! Marc and my daughter!" She yelled. Thomas sighed and motioned for her to continue.

"I accept that you don't know where he is. But, you must know how to contact him!" She growled. He mumbled something.

"What?!" She demanded.

"I do." He said. She smiled.

"Perfect." She said.

"Are you sure that he said to meet him here?" Kamani asked. Jack nodded. She looked around. They were under a bridge. She was sure no one could see them, not even Thomas or any of the other officers.

"Well, you'd better have brought me to the right place. For your sake." She said, turning around. He nodded.

"Do you know anything of my daughter's whereabouts?" She asked, loading her gun.

"No." He said. She nodded.

"Do you know anything about Marc?" She asked. He thought for a minute and nodded.

"I know that he is planning another murder." He said. She stopped playing with her gun.

"Where?!" She demanded. He looked at her.

"At the," he began when a gunshot sounded. Kamani gasped and looked down. Blood was rolling down his shirt. She backed away as he fell. She looked up and saw the shooter make a run for it. She grasped her gun and chased after him.

"Thomas!" She yelled. Thomas came from behind a bush, Darci behind him.

"Get him!" She yelled. Thomas nodded and began to chase after the shooter. Kamani raised her gun and fired. The shooter yelled in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his foot.

"Nice aim." Darci said as she caught up with them.

"Thanks." She said, turning the shooter over. Her eyes were wide when she saw the face.

"Hello Detective Azu." A smooth voice said. Kamani's hand closed around the neck.

"Dan, it's been so long." She said.

"How bout you be a nice little boy and stand up and tell me where Marc is. I know that you know." She said, pulling him to his feet. He laughed.

"He's closer than you think. And when he gets the chance, he'll let you know. For now, he's just…watching over you." Dan smiled. Kamani looked up. In an instant, Dan broke away from her gasp and began to run. Kamani raised her gun.

"Dan, stop before I shoot!" She yelled. He laughed.

"I mean it! I will shoot." She yelled. He turned and smiled.

"Shoot then." He challenged. Kamani smiled.

"Don't challenge me." She said. He laughed and raised his gun. A shot sounded. Kamani looked down at the wound in her shoulder. Before she knew what she was doing, her finger pulled the trigger.

It hit the target. Dan crumpled to the ground. Kamani looked down at her shoulder.

"Let's go." She said, turning and walking away.

So, tell me what you think!!!!!! I kinda ran out of idea and had writer's block. I need ideas!!! If you have any ideas, tell me!! I'm willing to listen and use it!!! And thanks to all my eager readers!! You're the best!!!

-DramaQueen95


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, back with another chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm kind of having writer's block so my chappie might not be the best. If you have any suggestions, tell me. I'm open for ideas. Thanks!!!!

Kamani looked at the phone.

"This was all you found?" She asked Thomas. He nodded. She opened the phone and tried to go to the recent calls. She couldn't. It was locked.

"It's locked." She said. She sat down and sighed. How was she going to see Dan's recent calls?

She looked up at Thomas.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. He shrugged.  


Seto looked up and smiled. He knew what he had to do.

The takeover would stop. He would make sure it did. And Kamani would be the one stopping it. He would make sure. After all, how hard would it be to find her weakness?  


"What are my plans for today, Melanie?" Kamani asked. Melanie looked up from her desk and smiled at Kamani.

"Well, you have a meeting with Mark about the fundraising ball coming up. Wayne called and said that he accepts your business proposal, and Thomas called. No luck getting the phone unlocked." She said. Kamani groaned and nodded.

"Thanks." She said, heading to her office.

"Oh, there is one last one." Melanie said. She stopped and nodded for her to continue.

"Kaiba called," She began. Kamani stiffened and her eyes became hard.

"What did he want?" She asked, her tone icy.

"Well, he wants to invite you to New York for the weekend so that you two can sort out your differences." Melanie said. Kamani laughed. Spend a weekend with Seto Kaiba?

"Sure, why not? I enjoy swimming in dangerous waters." She smiled and opened her office door. Turning her seat around, she sat and placed her feet on her desk.

"A weekend with Seto Kaiba." She thought to herself. Sounded like fun to her. The fact that Marc's office was located in New York City made the deal even better. She smiled as she picked up the phone and dialed.  


Kaiba choked. He looked up at his secretary, who was walking towards him with a worried look on her face.

"She agreed?!" He asked, his expression shocked. She nodded.

"Would you like me to call her for you, sir?" She asked. Kaiba shook his head.

"That won't be necessary." He said. He turned his back towards her, his gesture for her to get out. She didn't need any other signs. She turned the doorknob and left.

Seto looked at his phone and picked it up. He dialed the number and chuckled to himself. He'd find out her secrets this weekend. There was no doubt.  


Kamani took a deep breath as the limo door opened. She put on her best smile and stepped up. She saw Kaiba standing at the door of the Kaiba mansion.

"Hello, Kaiba, how are you?" She asked, her face hurting from the smile. His glare was emotionless.

"Fine." He said, his tone icy. Kamani groaned inwardly. If he was going to be like this for the weekend, she would die.

"Great. If you don't mind, can we begin the discussion about this weekend?" She asked. He nodded.

"Of course." He said. He turned and strode into his house. Kamani followed.

He entered his study and emerged with a folder. He turned and strode towards a set of closed doors.

"We can talk in the garden." He said, opening the doors. She nodded and followed. When she walked into the room, she froze. He turned and looked at her.

"Is there a problem?" He asked. She looked around and shook her head.

"No, there's no problem." She said. They were in a large room, a ballroom. Above was a crystal chandelier, the crystals sparkling as the sunlight touched it. She turned to Seto.

"I didn't know that you held balls." She said. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, I don't hold balls. This ballroom was already here." He said. He studied her face as she looked around.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong." She said, following him to the garden. She stopped as she entered the garden. All around her were roses, lillies, orchids, scarlet pimpernels, calla lillies, common mallows, jasmines, and daffodils. Kamani looked over and saw some flowers that were seperated from the other. She walked over to them and looked at them.

"Purple iris and azalea, two of my favorite flowers." Seto said. Kamani turned and looked at him. His face was emotionless as usual, but there was a bit of softness in his voice. She nodded. Seto glared at her and then motioned for her to sit.

"We will be staying at the," He began before a voice called out.

"Seto!" The voice yelled. Kamani froze. She knew that voice, even though it had gotten a bit deeper. She turned.

Running towards them was Mokuba. He smiled and ran into his brother's arms.

"Hi big brother!" He said, hugging his brother.

"Hey Mokuba, how was your day?" Seto asked, ruffling his brother's hair. Kamani noticed a smile on his face and his mask of coldness had dropped. If only he had been like that with her...She shook her head. What on earth was she thinking?! This was Seto Kaiba, the man who had rejected and insulted her.

Mokuba was the first person to realize Kamani was there. He turned and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Mokuba! What's your name?" He asked, smiling. Before she could stop him, he pounced on her and hugged her. Kamani hugged him back. She smiled. She had missed Mokuba. When they broke apart, he was staring at her. His face looked puzzled.

"What's your name?" He asked again. Kamani froze. Did he recognize her? She had a deeper relationship with Mokuba than with Seto. She smiled.

"I'm Kamani. Kamani Azu." She said, smiling. His face still looked puzzled.

"Nice to meet you." He said. She stopped. His eyes were staring at her. Her heart dropped. He recognized her.  


"Who are you?" A voice yelled. Kamani stopped and turned. Mokuba was running towards her. She quickened her pace, but he caught up to her.

"Who are you?" He repeated. She sighed.

"I'm Kamani." She said. He shook his head.

No, you're not! I met you before!" He said, tears in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me. Please." He whimpered, tears rolling down his face. Kamani dropped to her knees and hugged him.

"Shhhhh, don't cry Mokuba. Or you'll make Anzu cry too." She said. His head shot up.

"Anzu? I knew it was you! Where did you go?!" He asked. She swallowed.

"I went away to sort out some things." She said. He stared at her.

"Does Seto know?" He asked. She shook her head.

"And he is never to find out. Promise me you won't tell him." She said. He nodded.

"I'll see you later." She said, getting into her limo. Mokuba smiled as the limo pulled away. Anzu had left Seto once before, but fate had brought her back into his life. This time, he'd make sure they ended up together. He smiled to himself and waved.

"Bye Anzu." He whispered to himself.

"Hello? Is this the Hilton New York Hotel?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, how may I help you, sir?" A voice answered.

"I'd like to change the reservations made earlier by a Kaiba." He said.

"No problem sir. What would you like to change?" The voice asked.

"I'd like to book the Presidential Suite for myself and Azu." He said.

"Absolutely sir. Can I have your credit card number so I can vertify your identity?" The voice asked.

"Bye big brother! Have fun!" Mokuba yelled, waving at Kaiba. He turned and waved at Mokuba as he got into the limo.

"I know you will." Mokuba chuckled to himself.

Kamani looked around. They were on Seto's private jet. She rolled her eyes. She could have taken her own jet. She'd rather not have been in the same jet as him. No, she agreed to come and had to put up with him for the sake of Aenea and finding Marc's office. She closed her eyes.

"You imbecile, I said coffee without sugar." She heard Seto yell at one of his attendants. She sighed. It would be a long weekend.

"What do you mean I changed my reservations?! I did no such thing." Kaiba yelled at the receptionist. The receptionist cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, , but you did change your original reservations. You booked the Presidential Suite for yourself and Miss Azu. And I'm afraid we have no other available suites." The receptionist said. Kaiba closed his eyes and pressed his hands to his forehead.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and he didn't feel like going out and searching for another hotel. He sighed and held out his hand.

"Thank you. We'll keep this one." He said, collecting the key. He turned and looked at Kamani. Without a word, he walked towards the elevator. She sighed and followed. She was beginning to regret this trip.

Ok, so review and tell me what you think!!!!! I'm kinda fishing for ideas, so please bear with me!!! If you have any ideas or suggestions, I'd really appreciate them!!! Thanks!!! Currently working on the next chappie, so it should be up soon!!!!!  
-DramaQueen95


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, I'm back with another chappie!!!!!!!!!!!! Kinda struck out for ideas, so I decided to just go with the flow. So, review and tell me what you think!!! I'm still open for ideas!!! Thanks!! BTW- Sorry about the last chappie!! The line breaks weren't showing up, so I know it was probably confusing. Sorry!!

Kamani closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The bubbles were all over her, clinging to her like a child. The steam was rising, fogging the mirrors. She exhaled and sank deeper into the tub. She needed some relaxing.

She opened her eyes and let out her hair. Taking a deep breath, she sank under the water, allowing the warmth to envelop her. Without meaning to, her mind wandered back to Aenea and Marc.

Where was Aenea? Was she ok? She raised her head out of the water and gritted her teeth. Marc had gone too far. This was between her and him, not him and Aenea.

She muttered something to herself and got out of the tub, grabbing her towel. She wrapped herself in the towel. It was soft. Her hair clung to her, sparkling with water droplets. She patted her leg, humming to herself. Just as she was about to wrap up her hair, the door opened.

She turned and froze. Kaiba was standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide as he took in the sight before him. She let out a scream. Finding the closest thing, she hurled it at him. He yelled out as the bar of soap hit him in the face.

"Get out!" She yelled, running and pushing him out. He moaned in pain and pulled the door. However, her towel somehow got caught in his grip.

RIP! Kamani froze as he held her towel. He looked at the towel in his hand and closed his eyes. She slammed the door and turned the lock.

"Damn fool! Who enters a bathroom without knocking?!" She muttered to herself, pulling on her clothes. She kept her eye on the door, not even blinking.

"Well, next time, don't leave the door unlocked." Kaiba said, not looking at her. She scoffed.

"Well, you should learn to knock. You're not the only one in this suite." She said. He didn't look at her.

"It's your fault for screwing it up in the first place." She muttered to herself. He spun around, his eyes icy.

"I didn't screw it up. Do you think I want to stay in the same suite as you? Being with you for the weekend is torture enough." He said. She shot him a dagger look.

"Don't forget, Kaiba. You invited me. Had I known that you screwed up the reservations, I would never have agreed to come. Especially after your little stunt in the bathroom." She snapped. He laughed, a cold and emotionless laugh.

"Well, next time I'll know not to ask you. And as for the little stunt, don't flatter yourself. I didn't see anything." He said.

"Not that you had anything worth seeing." He muttered to himself. That did it. He turned and saw Kamani's face turn red. Her eyes were cold, shooting death glares at him.

"If I had nothing worth seeing, as you put it, then why did you continue staring? Not only did you continue staring, you turned around for one last glance." She said, her every word full of anger. Kaiba scoffed.

"I didn't turn around for another glance. You hit me with a bar of soap." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, now you'll learn to knock. You peeping tom!" She yelled. Kaiba shook his head.

"But it doesn't matter. Because I saw nothing, at least nothing worth seeing." He said. Kamani opened her mouth.

"You arrogant, egotistic, cold-hearted," She began before he cut her off.

"I know you find me attractive. It's perfectly understandable." He said. Her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth.

"You," She began, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Seto smiled.

"Hold that thought." He said, walking over to the door. He opened it. A short, fat man in a black suit smiled back at them.

"Ahhh, Mr. Kaiba! How marvelous to see you!" The man said, beaming. Seto looked at him without any emotions.

"Who are you?" He asked. The man smiled and walked into the suite.

"I'm the manager of the hotel. I heard about the problem with your room and accommodations." He said. Kaiba scoffed and rolled his eyes, closing the door.

"Yes, it was not what I wanted. I don't know, but if this is how organized your hotel is, then I might not stay here the next time I visit New York." Kaiba said. The manager's face dropped. He cleared his throat.

"Please, let me make it up to you. Tonight, we are hosting the Christmas Eve Ball and we'd love for you and Miss Azu to be the guests of honor." He said, his smiled returning once more. Kaiba shrugged.

"I don't dance." He said. He turned to Kamani. She turned away. It was years since she had been on the dance floor. She remembered the night. She shook her head.

"I don't dance either." She said.

"Come on. It will be fun." The manager said.

An hour later, Kaiba was standing in the ballroom. He groaned and looked at his tuxedo. He looked dashing in it, the tux clinging to his well defined body. He turned and fixed his bow tie.

"Where is Kamani?" He grumbled to himself. He turned and froze. Coming down the stairs was the most radiant creature he had ever seen. As Kamani walked into the room, all light came from her. She emitted her own glow.

She was wearing a long red dress, which had a little trail behind it. It clung to her, revealing her curves. There was a slip along the left side, showing off her legs. Her hair was in a bun, with pearls in them. Around her neck was the same necklace he had seen earlier. She looked at him as he looked at her up and down.

"Something wrong?" She asked. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"No. Nothing is wrong." He said. He held out his hand for her. She extended her hand slowly. His hand was warm.

They walked into the ballroom together. Eyes instantly turned to watch them. He was without a doubt the most handsome man in the room and she was the most beautiful woman. She looked over at him and walked over to a table and sat.

He sat across from her.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba and Miss Azu. I'm so glad you decided to come!" A voice called. They looked up and saw the manager walking towards them. Kamani groaned inwardly.

"Hello, how wonderful to see you again." She said, smiling at him. He turned away, a slight redness creeping up his face.

"Why aren't you two dancing? All the couples are dancing." He said.

"We're not a couple." They both said together. Kaiba cleared his throat.

"Excuse me. I'm going to get a drink." He said, excusing himself. Kamani nodded.

"I need a drink too." She said. She stood, happy to get away from both men.

Kaiba sighed. He looked at the bartender.

"Can I have a Vesper Martini?" He asked. He closed his eyes. Why was he here? He felt something brush him. His eyes opened. Kamani was sitting next to him. She looked up.

"Oh, I didn't see you." She said. He didn't respond. She turned to the bartender.

"Can I have an Earthquake?" She asked. The bartender nodded. He returned with Kaiba's drink and hers. Kaiba took his drink and sipped it. He turned and saw Kamani playing around with the glass. Then, she raised the glass and drained the contents. He watched as she set the glass down.

She stood and walked away. He was still looking at the glass.

"Won't you ask Miss Azu to dance?" The manager asked, appearing out of nowhere. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Where does this guy keep appearing from?" He muttered to himself. He looked at Kamani, who looked like she had been slapped.

"Come on sir, everyone else is dancing." He said, pointing to the couples on the floor. Kamani rolled her eyes and looked at Seto. He looked angry, as if refraining from punching the manager. He sighed and looked at her as if to say "Let's dance so he leaves".

Kamani sighed.

"Would you like to dance?" Kaiba asked. She didn't even answer; he stood and walked to the dance floor.

She followed.

_I feel so unsure as I take your hand an lead you to the dance floor._

Kaiba held out his hand. Kamani hesitated and took it. He held it, his hand warm and led her to the center of the dance floor. He pulled her close to him, his grip around her hip firm. She took a breath and began to sway with him. It had been so long since she had last danced with him.

_As the music dies something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen and all those sad goodbyes._

Kamani looked up and for the first time, Kaiba looked at her face. Kamani lowered her gaze. Her mind drifted back to that day when they had danced before…

Flashback-

Anzu stood up straight.

"See, I told you." She said, smiling.

"Told me what?" Seto asked.

"That I was Azure." Anzu said. He laughed.

"Just because you like the same dance she does doesn't prove anything." He said.

His face turned back serious.

"Listen, if you try to contact me again or if you try to plant ideas in my brother's head again, you will be sorry. I don't ever want you around me or my brother. I know what you want: You must be saying that since your mother died, you have no one to support you. So, you pretend to be my Azure so you can get your hand on my fortune. Then, you call it true love." He spit. Anzu looked at him, tears rolling down her face.

"You know nothing of true love. You have to have a heart to experience any form of love. But, you lack a heart Seto Kaiba. As for your money, keep it. Use your money to buy yourself a heart and maybe then you'll find true love." Anzu said, turning to walk away.  
Flashback ends

Kamani closed her eyes. That was her past. Now was her time to get back at him. She glanced up at his face. He looked handsome as they danced. His eyes were as blue as the sky and his dark brown hair was hanging over his eyes. She felt an urge to reach up and brush it aside. No! She couldn't fall for him all over again.

_I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm_

Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool.  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend

And waste a chance that I've been given.  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you.

Kaiba looked down at her. She looked beautiful. Why did she have to be so heartless and vicious towards him?

For some reason, dancing with her felt…comfortable. Their hands went together so well, as if made for each other. He felt as if he had danced with her before.

_Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend.  
To the heart and mind ignorance is kind.  
There's no comfort in the truth  
pain is all you'll find.  
I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
_

"So," Kaiba began, trying to create small talk. She looked up at him, her dark green eyes locking with his own. Foe once in his life, Blue Eyes was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry if I'm moving clumsily. I don't dance." She said.

"Oh, you're moving fine. For someone who doesn't dance, you sure don't seem like it." He said. She swallowed.

"Dancing was once a part of my life. However, I gave it up after certain events." She said. He stared at her, his eyes soft for once.

"Gave it up?" He asked. She nodded.

"Some things are just not meant to be." She said. Before she could stop herself, a tear rolled down her face. Kaiba watched as it plopped to the floor. Without realizing what he was doing, he raised his hand and wiped her face. She looked up at him, more tears in her eyes.

_Never without your love.  
Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd.  
Maybe it's better this way_

She closed her eyes and the tears rolled down her face.

"Maybe we should stop." She said, wiping her eyes. He shook his head.

"After this song is over." He said. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"You know, I enjoyed dancing too." He said. She looked at him.

"When I was younger, my mother use to sing to me all the time. I had difficulty falling asleep. Then, I remember, she use to dance for me. She use to hold my hands and move with me to the music. I would never get it and always fall. Every time, I'd get mad and cry, saying I'd never get it. Then, we had a play in school. I was picked as one of the dancers." He said, a smile playing on his lips. He couldn't believe he was telling her this.

"I remember practicing and failing. Eventually, I gave up. Then, on the night of the play, my mother came to watch. That night, I danced the best I had ever danced." He said, but stopped.

"That is, until a few years ago. I danced with someone a few years ago. A very talented dancer. But, I'm afraid I said things to her that drove her away," He said, dazing off. Kamani's head shot up. He was talking about her!

_We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say.  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But now who's gonna dance with me? - Please stay._

"Maybe you didn't drive her away," Kamani began. He looked at her.

"Maybe she wanted to leave. Maybe she was sick of it all, sick of expecting to find things that just weren't there. Sick of waiting around for things like true love." She said, swallowing her tears.

"You don't believe in true love?" Seto asked. She looked at him, her eyes skeptical.

"True love? I use to believe in it and I use to think it was the strongest and greatest thing in the world. However, I discovered that I was sadly mistaken. Love is not worth my time." She said. She turned her face down, but Seto tilted her face towards him. Her eyes were full of tears.

"No, love is worth your time. You've been hurt badly before. You try to hide it, but you can't. Love is part of you, you do believe in it." He said. Tears fell.

_And I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
No dance  
no dance  
no dance  
you're gone - no dance  
you're gone._

His face was closer to hers now. Before she knew what happened, his lips pressed against hers. His kiss took her by surprise, but it swept through her. She felt herself clinging to him. His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her closer to him. Without realizing it, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hand idly slipping into his hair. She heard a growl in his throat, but she didn't care. All she cared about was him and his lips against her. She opened and felt his tongue slide into her mouth. His lips caressed hers. Against her will, she let out a moan.

His hand slipped and went around her waist, squeezing her and crushing her against him.

_This matter is so wrong  
so wrong  
that you had lo leave me alone._

Kamani broke apart, her eyes wide.

"Oh god." She moaned to herself. She looked at Kaiba and shook her head. Without another word, she turned and ran out of the ballroom.

So, tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!! There was a lot of action in this chapter!!!! I needed to add a little romance to spice it up!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Sorry no update for so long, really busy!!! But, I didn't forget the story! I was working on the next chappie, so here it is! Enjoy!

Seto stared at the glass. He could still see her face in his head, her retreating, running out of the ballroom. He closed his eyes. Why did she leave? She wanted him. He knew it from the way she had clung to him when he kissed her. She didn't want to let him go. He swallowed the rest of his drink and stood, walking away from the bar. He was going to go look for her.

Kamani closed her eyes and leaned her head against the mirror. Why did he kiss her? She couldn't get his kiss out of her mouth. She still tasted him in her mouth. Sweet and soothing, as if it were meant to be so. She opened her eyes and pounded the mirror.

Why was she thinking about the kiss? She didn't want to fall for him again. Not this time. She heard the door open. She sighed when she heard the footsteps getting closer. She turned and saw Seto leaning on the door frame, his arms folded. His posture was slightly lazy, yet there was something sexual about it. His blue eyes were scanning her, a seductive glaze in them. She felt a shiver go up her spine. How was it that, despite him being a conceited and obnoxious jerk, she still felt an attraction towards him?

"No!" She silently scolded herself. He continued scanning her. Withotu realizing it, she crossed her arms across her chest and walked past him, her shoulder brushing his. His hand shot out without disturbing his lazy stance and grabbed her. She pulled, but she couldn't break the grasp of Blue Eyes.

He pulled his hand back, hurling her towards him. She crashed into his chest. Rather than losing air, he simply smiled. She opened her mouth to protest when she realized she was leaning against his chest, but he put his finger to her lips. She felt her heart stop as he began tracing the shape of her lip with his finger. She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch, yet not wanting to show it.

She heard a slight chuckle escape his lips as he watched her struggle to suppress a moan. He knew she enjoyed it; he knew she wanted him more than ever.

His fingers began stroking her cheek. Then, she felt his lips against her neck. She held her breath as his warm breath caressed her neck as he kissed it. His hand moved down, wrapping around her back and pulling her close.

His lips continued caressing her neck. She opened her eyes. He looked down, Blue Eyes meeting Blue Eyes. His were a soft blue, softer than she had ever seen them before. She realized that she had taken out her contacts. To her surprise, she didn't care.

He leaned closer, his brown hair covering his eyes. His lips pressed against hers. Her heart stopped.

"No!" Her head screamed as he pulled her closer. She was tired of fighting him. She closed her eyes and succumbed to his kiss. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue slip in. She heard a growl escape from his throat as he realized he had won. She wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him closer. One hand was in his hair, pulling his head closer to her.

She felt him walking forward and realized he had trapped her in a corner. She opened her eyes and felt his hands around her hips, firm as they pulled her into him.

Without thinking, she began to unbutton his white shirt. She pulled it off and threw it. She turned and took in the sight before her. She shakingly put her hand to his chest and pulled it down his body. She felt him tighten and saw his rock-hard abs showing.

He pulled her closer, crushing her body against his own. He grabbed the back of her neck and tilted her head back. He began kissing from her cheeks to her neck. Against her will, a moan escaped her lips. He raised her head once more and, looking into her eyes, kissed her. She kissed him, enjoying it. His hand slipped down the back of her dress and she felt him tugging at her bra. She felt against the wall, her hands running through his hair.

His hands fiddled and he managed to unclasp her bra. His hands began roaming her back. As his hands roamed, she let out another moan. Smiling, he kissed her again. She returned the kiss as he pulled her bra out of her dress.

Suddenly, without warning, she jerked away. Backing away, she retreated into the room, closing the door behind her.

Seto walked over to his crumpled shirt and picked it up. He pulled it on and began to unbutton it. He looked at the door and walked over to it. He put his hand to the door knob and turned. It opened.

He entered and saw her sitting on the bed. She didn't look up. He took a step towards her and sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get out of control like that." He said. She shook her head. She turned to him, her eyes unreadable.

"I have to go." She said, getting up. She grabbed her coat and walked out of the suite. Seto was left sitting on the bed.

Kamani took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She exhaled, her warm breath clashing with the chilly autumn breeze. She leaned back on the bench, her breath going in and out softly.

She heard the wind howling, lashing against her face. She opened her eyes and gazed out at the water. The waves trashed and fought, leaping on each other, fighting to be above the others. She smiled. The waves were people, walking on each other, fighting and pushing to be on top. The waves were life, cruel and unyielding. Forever moving, never stopping.

Yet, there was a beauty to the dark, vicious ocean. It showed progress and moving on. The water never remained still; it continued moving, just as people did. It was better to keep going and wash everything away rather than stay frozen and get engulfed by the problems you were trying to avoid. A breeze blew snd threw her hair in her face.

Slowly, she brushed her hair aside and tucked it behind her ears. She was like the ocean. She sighed as the wind pulled her hair and released it from its prison. It blew in her face, like a free bird.

She closed her eyes and inhaled again. The only sounds heard were her soft breathing, in and out. The howling wind, whispering secrets to the dark, merciless ocean. The ocean, roaring and trashing. The waves lashing against the shore, erasing all memories of those who had come and gone. She exhaled and stood. She began to walk and then stopped. Leaning on the tree was Seto. He had the same lazy posture as before, but the seductive glaze was gone from his eyes.

In an instant she understood. He had returned to his cruelness towards her and everyone else. No one understood cruelness better than she did. He had showed that he wanted her, but was now trying to cover it up with his coldness.

"I'm returning to Domino." He said. He turned and began to walk.

With or without you." He added. He walked away. She turned and looked at the ocean. She swallowed and fastened her mask again. She looked at the ocean as a wave rolled over another, fighting to be on top. She folded her fist and turned towards the hotel. She began to walk when suddenly a figure stepped in front of her. She let out a gasp and felt something hard hit her head.

Before she could scream, darkness consumed her.

So, tell me what you think. Reviews please!! :-D And do share your ideas. always open to new ideas. :-D  
DramaQueen95


	16. Chapter 16

Heyyy! OMGG! So I like really love dis story soooooo I decided to update it again! I'm gonna try to update as much as I can! :-D So keep checking and keep reading! Thanks!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Kamani groaned and opened her eyes. Muttering to herself, she looked around. She was in a cream-colored room. Sky blue drapes hung from the window, framing it. She sat up, holding her head, as if someone had struck her there. She realized she was lying in a four poster bed. Blue see through curtains were tied back. She looked down at the blue silk sheets covering her. On the wall were several pictures, each full of vibrant colors and beautifully painted.

"Where am I?" She wondered, looking around. She stood and walked in front of a full length mirror surrounded by marble. She looked at her reflection. Her hair was messy and her eyes were tired. She realized her contacts fell out. Suddenly the doorknob turned and the door opened.

"How are you feeling?" A cold voice asked. He didn't even look at her as he strode past her. He pulled aside the curtain that had fallen. Sunlight poured into the room.

"Where am I?" She asked, not looking at him. She knew she didn't have her contacts. Her azure eyes were probably shining. He scoffed.

"Where else would you be? You're at my house. You're lucky I found you or I don't know what would have happened to you. You walked out in the middle of the night and then collapse in the park. How stupid are you?" He sneered. She turned around, prepared to yell at him but decided against it.

"Yes I was lucky that you're such a nice guy. I guess I didn't think when I walked out after last night. But like I said, you're a nice guy and you brought me here. Thank you. Now, not to sound ungrateful, but I'm leaving. I have important matters to attend to. Good day." She said, turning and walking away. She grabbed the doorknob. Just as she was about to turn it, she felt her head go light. She gasped and held the door, steadying herself. She took a deep breath and set her foot forward. Again she felt light headed and she felt a stab in her chest. She moaned and without warning, she fell to her feet. Kaiba didn't turn at the sound. He continued staring out the window and didn't acknowledge her. She moaned and pulled herself to her feet. Again, she felt her knees go weak and collapsed.

This time, he turned around and saw her on the floor. She moaned and clutched her chest. She groaned and tried to suppress a scream. However, she couldn't. She felt a scream escape her lips and fell on her side, bundling herself into a ball to stop the pain. Kaiba was beside her in seconds.

"What's wrong?" He asked, fear in his eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to suppress the pain. Kaiba reached out to grab her. She continued to scream as he tried to get her to her feet. She pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. She pushed herself against the door, her eyes wide with fear. Kaiba backed away. She fell to her knees and her body began to shake violently. Kaiba ran towards her and tried to bring her to her feet. She groaned and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled again. He ignored her and scooped her up. He pulled her close to his chest and opened the door. She was still in pain, trying to remain conscious and trying to push him away at the same time. Kaiba ignored her weak attempts and yelled at the receptionist.

"Get me an ambulance! Now!" He thundered. Kamani looked up at him and he gasped. Her eyes were blue! Azure blue! She took a breath, her face twisting in pain. He knew breathing was hard for her. Her breaths slowed and her eyes began to close. She looked so weak and helpless.

"Just keep breathing and hang on Kamani. Keep breathing." He thought to himself as the ambulance arrived.

* * *

After much argument and a threat to sue them, he was allowed to ride in the ambulance with Kamani. He looked at her. She was unconscious, her breathing uneven and rough. Her face twisted in pain as she inhaled and exhaled. Kaiba felt like reaching out and stroking her face.

"No. That's not my place. She is merely a business associate, nothing more." He scolded himself. Yet, for some reason, she reminded him of someone he met before, someone he had wronged...

* * *

Kaiba looked at the doctor.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, as the doctor examined the x-rays. His face was grave.

"She fainted. Apparently, she has a lot of stress and is in need of a vacation. According to her butler, she developed it a while ago and took pills to maintain it. She was advised to rest, but she refused to do so. Rather than resting, she went to the office and worked even harder. It is as if she didn't even care. She has not taken her pills for weeks. According to Ben, there has been an increase in the amount of stress she has been dealing with lately." The doctor stopped and looked at Kaiba.

"I think it would be wise if she got complete rest, but I doubt Miss Kamani will listen and actually rest. If she continues like this, she will strain her heart and the chances of her having a heart attack will increase. My advice to you is for your girlfriend to get complete bed rest." The doctor said. Kaiba's face hardened.

"She is not my girlfriend. She is merely a business associate." He said coldly. The doctor nodded.

"With a few nights rest, she should be fine. She shouldn't do any work or stress herself out in any way or it will severely harm her health." He said. He noticed Kaiba's distracted face.

"Is there something bothering you, Mr. Kaiba?" He asked. Kaiba looked up and shook his head.

"No." He said coldly. The doctor nodded.

"Well, if anything happens, call me right away." He said. Kaiba nodded and left the room. He turned the corner and without realizing it, walked in the direction of her room. He opened the door and walked over to her bed. She was finally asleep after the nurse had heavily sedated her. He sat down next to her, looking at her.

She looked so peaceful, no anger on her face. All of her walls and coldness had disappeared. She looked peaceful, her hair surrounding her face like an aura. She reminded Kaiba of someone he had met. He sighed.

She was beautiful. Truly one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met. Like Anzu. He shook his head. Where had that come from? But he knew it was true. The truth which he had tried to hide for so long.

He knew that Anzu was Azure. He had realized it after their dance. Yet, he was too proud to admit it and he let her go. He knew he had hurt her, but she would get hurt even more by being with him. He was incapable of having a relationship.

Anzu and her cheerfulness. Her positive and sunny outlook on life. He couldn't believe she was gone. She had killed herself because he didn't accept her love. He killed her. What did she do to deserve that? She had only loved him. The first girl to love him. The first girl to know the real him. Seto. Not Kaiba. Not Seto Kaiba. Just Seto.

And what did he do? He pushed her away and drove her to suicide. He couldn't imagine how she must have felt after he rejected her. She had lost her mother and was facing emotional pain. She had thought he would understand and accept her, despite who he was. And what did he do?

He rejected her love.

His thoughts were interrupted by a moaning from Kamani. He looked over and saw her tossing restlessly, his face twisted in fear and pain. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her hands were clenched in fists, grabbing on to the pillow. She continued to roll and let out a scream.

"Kamani! Wake up!" Seto yelled, shaking her. She continued to scream and released herself from his grasp. He turned and ran to the door. Swinging it open, he stuck his head out into the hallway.

"Someone get me a doctor!" He yelled. A nurse ran into the room.

"Oh my god! I'll get the doctor right away." She said as she ran out of the room to fetch the doctor. Kamani continued yelling.

"Marc! How could you do this?" She screamed, tossing vigorously. Tears began to stream down her face. Kaiba noticed blood dripping onto the bed. The red liquid was absorbed by the bed, as if it were a leech, and disappeared. The only indication was the red stain left behind.

He ran over to her and reached for her hand. Her fingernails had dug into her hands. Droplets of blood formed in her palms and dropped away like raindrops. He shook her.

"Kamani! Kamani, wake up!" He said, shaking her gently but desperately. Her eyelids fluttered and her eyes opened. Kaiba stepped back as if her azure eyes had delivered a blow. She looked up at him, her eyes full of fear and confusion.

"Blue eyes? Is that you?" She asked. Seto's eyes grew wide. Without thinking, he reached out to touch her face. She pulled back from his touch.

"Where am I? And what do you think you are doing, Mr. Kaiba?" She asked, her voice suddenly cold once more. He pulled his hand back.

"You're in the hospital. You collapsed and I brought you here." He said. She looked up at him.

"Well then, I guess I should thank you. However, I doubt it was that serious that you needed to bring me here. But, it doesn't matter. What matters is you were kind enough to bring me here and for that I thank you. Now, I think it's time I leave as I feel fine and see no reason why I should remain here." She said. She slowly got to her feet. However, the minute she stood, her legs gave out. She lounged forward. Before she could hit the ground, she felt a pair of strong arms close around her waist.

As her balance was restored and she straightened, she came face to face with Kaiba.

"Thank you." She said. He didn't respond and released his grip around her waist.

"I don't think it wise for you to leave." He said. She brushed aside his concern.

"Nonsense! I have important work to be done and I can't afford to lie in a hospital doing nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to find my coat." She said. The minute she grabbed her coat and proceeded to put it on, the door opened. Standing in the doorway were two shocked nurses and an appalled doctor.

"Miss Azu! Would you please tell me what you are doing?" He thundered. His face had become beet red from anger. She turned around, unmoved by his outburst.

"I'm leaving. I am fine and therefore I see no reason why I should continue to stay here." She said. His face was a mixture of anger and shock.

"You are far from fine. You should be in bed resting! Why, you have just collapsed from exhaustion and the first thing you want to do is work!" He said, shaking his head.

"I see no problem with that. Now, can I have the bill so I can pay my fees? I have already neglected important matters and wasted my time here. Had I known I would have lost this much time, I would not have even collapsed. Rather, I would have endured the pain." She said. The doctor stepped back. Kaiba was taken aback by her comment.

Never before had he met someone who was willing to neglect their own health due to business. He has thought he was the only person who was insane enough to do so. He was twice as surprised due to the fact that she was a woman and, from what he knew about women, they never neglected their health, especially when it interferred with their beauty. At least the women he knew never did.

He realized why she was the top business woman in the world. She had been on the cover of Time magazine several times and Forbes had voted her one of the richest and most influencial women in the world. He felt a sudden respect towards her. She was tougher than she looked. He returned to reality to hear her arguing with the doctor. She won and he was forced to give her the bill.

"Thank you for your services and help. I appreciate it." She said as she paid the bill. She turned towards Kaiba.

"Goodbye for now Mr. Kaiba." She said. He merely ignored her, not wishing to waste time with a false goodbye and invitation for them to meet anytime soon. She buttoned her fur coat and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kamani smiled and thanked the receptionist as she walked out of the hotel.

"Yes, I will recommend your hotel to my clients and business associates." She said. He grinned as if he had won the lottery. The doorman opened the door for her as she walked out. Her luggage was already in her Bentley, which was waiting for her in front of the hotel.

"Take me to the airport." She said as she got into the car. As the car pulled off, she saw Kaiba walk out of the hotel. He got into his awaiting limo and drove behind her. No doubt on his way to the airport also.

"Great. I get to spend time with him at the airport. As if an entire weekend wasn't enough." She mumbled to herself. She was two days behind returning due to her unexpected collapse and stay at the hospital. She had no doubt that Ben hasn't already heard about it. After all, she was sure Melanie would let something slip about seeing a hospital charge on her credit card bill.

* * *

Kamani froze as she walked out of the airport. She had just arrived in Domino City and the first person she saw was Thomas. His face was grave. Behind him was Darci.

"We got a report on a dead child. The descriptions match those of Aenea." He said. Kamani dropped her luggage onto the pavement. Her body follwed the luggage.

* * *

Ok, so reviews! Tell me what you think! This isn't one of my best chapters, so sorry. I didn't get to put that much time into it due to school and regents and stuff. But I knew that if I didn't update now, I prob wouldn't get a chance to for a long time. Anyway, please review! Constructive criticism is welcome! Tell me what I need to improve, what you liked about the chapter, and ideas you guys might have about future chapters! Any ideas and suggestions are welcome!


	17. Chapter 17

This is the next chapter for this story! I really like this story and I will try to update it ASAP for all my readers! But I have regents and stuff, so bear with me and keep checking regularly for updates! I promise I will update it when I have time! I won't abandon it and I'll try to update as often as I can.

* * *

"You fools! Why would you say that to her? Especially when it wasn't even her?" A voice thundered. Kamani groaned turned her head. She opened her eyes. She was in her room and the door was slightly ajar. She slowly got out of the bed and slowly crept towards the door. Silently, she peered into the hallway.

Standing there were Ben, Thomas, and Darci. Ben had an angry expression on his face and Thomas had a serious expression. Darci merely stood there, a prop in the conversation. He said nothing as the pair argued.

"We had no choice! She is an officer who is assigned this case. We have to notify her of whatever happens while she is away, regardless of who or what it is. Her personal life cannot have any influence over her professional life." Thomas said. Ben shook his head.

"So you'd rather kill her by telling her that? Her health is already suffering. She collapsed in New York and was in the hospital for several days. I don't think you should tell her. If she inquires about it, tell her you made a mistake." He said. Kamani ground her teeth and swung open the door. They all looked shocked and looked down as she glared at them.

"Do you seriously think me that weak that I would not be able to bear it?" She asked.

"When I took this job, I knew my personal life couldn't mingle with my professional life. Besides, do you think I am so incompetent that I won't be able to handle the news?" She asked. She looked at Ben.

"I appreciate that you wish to protect me, but don't have them lie to me. I am not stupid that I would believe what they say." She said. Ben looked down and nodded. "Yes ma'am." He said. She turned to Thomas. He looked down too.

"Now, we should leave. Send me more details on that murder. I'm headed to my office. I have a takeover I have to resume." She said. She turned and walked into her room. he closed the door behind her. She knew that she had to face Seto, regardless. However, she would rather put it off for as long as she could. She looked at the clock and groaned. She couldn't.

* * *

Kamani cleared her throat and looked up. Seto Kaiba towered above her, his eyes hard and cold.

"I thought I told you to discontinue the takeover." He growled.

"No, you merely suggested it." She retorted.

"Don't test me and push my patience." He threatened.

"Or what? What will you do?" She challenged. He didn't answer. He merely glared back at her.

"I will expose your secret to the world. I'm sure everyone would love to know your history. I'm sure Marc would too." He smiled. Her head shot up.

"What are you talking about?" She growled. He simply smirked.

"We both know he escaped and we both know he is after you. And I know he kidnapped your daughter." He said.

"How do you know that?" She growled, pounding her fist on the desk.

"I have my sources." He smiled.

"The takeover should stop within a week." He said. Walking out of her room, he stopped and looked at the picture of her and Aenea.

"A week. No longer." He said. She groaned as he closed the door. How did he know so much. She folded her fists. She had to learn more about him. A smile played on her lips as an idea struck her.

"Melanie!" She yelled, grabbing her coat. Melanie ran into the room.

"Cover for me. I have some important business to attend to." She said. Melanie nodded.

"Ma'am, there is a waiting for you. It would be wise to use the other entrance." She said. Kamani nodded.

"Thanks!" She yelled, running into the elevator. As the door closed, she leaned against the rail. She knew how to get to Kaiba and she knew how to get the information she needed. She smiled to herself. If he wanted to play dirty, then she could get as mean and as dirty as she had to in order to stop him. She would hit him where it hurts.

* * *

"What did you say your name was again ma'am?" The man asked. She turned and flashed one of her disarming smiles at him. He turned and blushed. It was obvious many girls did not often smile at him.

"Tell him it's an old friend of his. Anzu. Anzu Mazaki." She said. She tried not to flinch. The name sounded so foreign to her, even as it rolled off of her own tongue. It had been years since she used it. The man nodded.

"That's a beautiful name." He complimented.

"Thank you." She smiled at him again. He blushed and hit his face. He picked up the phone and called.

"Hello? Yes, Mr. Kaiba. There is a beautiful young lady here to see you. She said her name is Anzu Mazaki. What? Ok sir." The man hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but he can't see you at this moment. By the way, do you have an ID card?" He asked. She nodded and pulled out her ID card. He looked at it and his eyes grew wide. She groaned inwardly and felt like kicking herself. It was her current ID.

"Kamani Azu?" He asked, holding the ID up for her to see. She closed her eyes.

"It's a long story." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you please let me go up to see him?" She asked, flashing her smile again. He looked as if he was about to consent, but shook his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But according to security policy, I cannot allow you to go up." He said. She sighed and stuck out her lips as she often did to get what she wanted. The man looked regretful. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Oh. I really needed to see him. If I could only talk to him..." She stopped and sighed.

"But, thank you for all your help. I really appreciate it. I'm just sorry I wasted so much of your time." She said, shaking her head. He shook his head.

"Oh, you didn't. Don't worry about it." He said.

"No, I did. I didn't even get to see him." She sighed. He looked around.

"Well, I can get you to talk to him, but I can't allow you to go and see him." He said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Really? You can do that? I'd be so grateful!" She said, clasping her hands. He shook his head.

"It's no problem ma'am." He said, picking up the phone.

"Hello? Yes, Mr. Kaiba. The young lady really wants to see you or at least talk to you." He said. He looked at Kamani, who was biting her finger.

"Sure. One moment sir." He said. He looked at her and handed her the phone.

"Hello? Yes. Just for a moment." She said. She nodded and handed the man back the phone. He listened for one moment and then nodded. He hung up and turned to her.

"He called you up. The door all the way down the hall on the 12th floor." He said, gesturing towards the elevator.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed, running towards the elevator. She got in and pressed the button for the 12th floor. As she elevator began to ascend, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Show time!

* * *

Kamani knocked at the door.

"Come in." A voice grumbled. She opened the door and boldly stepped into the office.

"Hello. How wonderful to see you again." She smiled. The only sound heard in the room was a gasp followed by a glass falling and shattering. Then, a teenage boy ran towards her and threw himself into her arms.

"Aznu!" He yelled. She smiled and hugged the teen.

"Hey Mokuba." She smiled, hugging him back.

"Where have you disappeared to? I didn't see you since that day at Seto's." He said.

"I had some important stuff to deal with. Lots of things have happened lately." She sighed.

"Well, you need to have lunch with me and tell me EVERYTHING that happened since you left Domino City. We didn't get a chance to talk that day." He said. She shifted uneasily on her feet, her face thoughtful.

"That might be kinda hard and very time consuming." She said. He smiled at her.

"I hope you cancelled all your plans for today because we're spending the entire day together." He said. She smiled, grateful she did. She nodded and he smiled back at her. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of the office and into the car waiting for them. She couldn't help but smile as she looked down at him. He had not changed at all. As she passed the front desk, she saw the man smile and wave at her. She smiled and waved back. Mokuba saw and grinned at her.

"Wow. I think he likes you. That's a first. Ed never likes anyone." Mokuba said. Kamani pretended not to know what he was talking about. He chuckled as they walked outside. She stopped him.

"Can we take my car?" She asked. He looked at the limo and then her parked BMW convertible. He turned towards her.

"I think I'd like your car better." He said. She laughed.

"I thought you might." She said. He nodded and ran over to the car.

"I call shot gun!" He yelled, getting into the car.

* * *

Mokuba stared back at her with wide eyes.

"So, you were marr, I mean, engaged?" He asked. She nodded. She had finished telling him her life story. It seemed so strange to tell someone else. She had hid it for so long that it had began to seem like a dream even to her.

"And that bastard tried to screw you over and take your money?" He growled, pounding his fists on the table. She chuckled.

"My, your vocabulary has changed." She said. He laughed and shook his head.

"I picked up a few words as I grew older." He said before slurping his milkshake. She couldn't help but laughed as he slurped the milkshake. He looked up at her.

"What?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm glad you didn't change. Even though years have passed, you've been the same." She said. He nodded and smiled like a little kid.

"Neither have you. Except your name." He said. She shook her head.

"I'm still Aznu deep down." She said. He shrugged.

"Wait, you're sure my brother doesn't know you're Anzu?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Yes. And I don't wish for him to find out." She said. He looked at her, puzzled. She sighed and raised her eyebrows.

"I need a favor." She said. He nodded.

""I need you to take me to your house. When your brother is not there." She said. He opened his mouth about to object, but she shook her head.

"Please?" She begged. He raised his eyebrows. She sighed and explained the takeover. He gasped.

"But Anzu, you shouldn't." He said. She shook her head.

"No, I need to teach him a lesson. He always thought I was inferior. After this, he'll see that I am superior." She said. He sighed.

"I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, he shouldn't blackmail you." He said. She sighed and nodded.

"I just need some information." She said. He sighed and nodded.

"I might get killed for this, but ok..." He said. She smiled and hugged him.

"I knew I could count on you!" She said. He raised his hand.

"On one condition." He said. She raised her eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. He smiled evilly.

"Mokuba..." She began. He smiled.

"Well, there's a ball coming up. The New Year's ball. And Seto needs a date..." He said, smiling at her. Her eyes grew wide.

"Mokuba." She whined. He shook his head.

"If you say yes, I will show you around the house and help you. If you say no, then sorry." He said. She growled.

"Do you remember what happened the last time?" She asked. He gestured his hand as if to say whatever.

"It passed. Besides, we both know my brother is, unfortunately, an idiot." He said. She giggled.

"Well, what do you say?" He asked. She sighed.

"Fine. Now, both Kaiba brothers are blackmailing me." She said. He smiled.

"Wait! Pinky promise?" He asked, holding out his pinky. She stared at it.

"Come on Aznu. I know you never break a pinky." He said. She sighed. It was true. She never broke a pinky. She joined her pinky with his.

"Pinky promise." She said. She sighed. She was going to get the information for the takeover. Unfortunately, she also had a date for the New Year's Ball.

A date with Seto Kaiba. Great.

* * *

Kamani looked through the stacks of paper. She needed more stocks. She turned to Mokuba.

"So, you'll sell me your stocks?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes, but you have to do me one favor for each share I sell you." He smiled. She turned around and her eyebrows shot up. Currently, she owned 49% of the stocks. (I made a mistake in my other chappie.)

She sighed.

"I need to own at least 2% more of the stocks." She said. He smiled.

Ok. Well, you need to do me at least 2 favors." He said. She groaned and nodded. She was desperate.

"But, before we continue, can I finish looking for more information?" She asked, gesturing towards the paper. He shook his head.

"I'll keep watch." He said, leaving and guarding the door. She looked through the papers again. There was nothing she could use. She sighed. Suddenly her eyes caught side of a black book. She pulled it out and looked at it.

SETO KAIBA was engraved in the front in gold. She opened it and went to the first page.

Name: Seto Kaiba  
Address: Domino City  
Given to you by: My mommy

She turned tot he first page. Scribbled in neat handwriting was an entry from him.

_May 21  
Today, something sad happened. My parents died. My brother and I were sent to a home for orphans, which we are now called. I don't like it here and neither does Mokuba. He keeps crying. I want to cry too, but I don't want him to see me crying and cry even more. _May 25  
The kids are very mean to us. They tease and torment Mokuba. He cries every night before sleeping, crying out for Mommy and Daddy. I miss them too, but I can't cry.

_May 28_  
_I punched a kid today for hitting Mokuba. His nose began to bleed. Next time, he won't hit my brother._

_June 15_  
_Today a rich man came to the orphanage to adopt a boy. I challenged him to a game of chess and won. He had to adopt me and Mokuba. We finally have a home._

_June 27_  
_We're at our new home. It was fun at first. Now, our stepfather is very mean. He doesn't like Mokuba. He is sending me away to a school tomorrow. I won't be able to see Mokuba. I don't want to leave him._

The pages after those were blank. She turned the pages and found another entry, over 4 years later.

_March 24  
I returned to Domino City. I overthrew Gozaburo and took control over KaibaCorps. Finally, Mokuba and I will be able to live in peace and together. _

_September 23_  
_If I have to listen to those eeks talk about friendship one more time, I will throw myself off a cliff. The stupidity of some people._

There was no entry. She turned the pages and found another one. She began to read and her breath stopped.

_June 19  
Today, I get to meet the girl from the chat room. I'm curious as to what she looks like. Is she tall and blonde? Medium height with brown hair? I know she'll be beautiful. _

_Later that day..._  
_It was Mazaki! She came and claimed she was the girl I had been speaking to online. I don't know what was going through her head that made her think that. I know one thing: She can never be her._

_June 20_  
_I danced with Anzu today. And I realized something. She was the one from online! She is my soul mate. I realized it when we danced, but I was too stupid to say it and let her leave. I went to look for her, but her house was closed and she disappeared. I didn't want to ask Yugi or any of those dweebs. I only have her necklace._

_July 2_  
_Anzu has been gone for days now. I don't know why, but I feel empty. I can no longer chat with her online. It's best if I just forget her._

The last entry was from a few days ago.

_I don't know what to think. Kamani reminds me of Anzu. I don't know why since they are the complete opposites. But, for some reason, I feel I know her and I always feel relaxed around her. It's as if we met before. She wore a necklace, which looked exactly like the one Anzu gave me. When I got home and checked it, they were the same. _

Kamani closed the book. So, he was beginning to suspect her. Part of her was happy that he noticed while another part yelled at her to stop being so careless and stupid.

She sighed and put his book back. She walked out of the room, puzzled. Mokuba turned towards her.

"Well, found what you needed?" He asked.

"Kinda." She answered. She opened her mouth to say something when her phone rang.

"I'll see you later." She said to Mokuba as she left.

"See you at dinner!" He called. She stopped.

"What?" She asked. He smiled.

"First favor is dinner with me and big brother." He said. She shook her head.

"Oh no. Absolutely not." She said. He smiled.

"Stocks." He sang. She growled.

"What time?" She asked.

* * *

Sooo, reviews! Tell em what you think! Sorry if I screwed up any info about the stocks. We just started the unit and it was pretty cool so I thought about using it. But I'm no expert so feel free to point out any errors I made! Thanks! And as always, suggestions are most deff welcome! :-D  
-DramaQueen95 


	18. Chapter 18

This is the next chapter for this story! I really like this story and I will try to update it ASAP for all my readers! I want to finish it so I can start my other one. So, keep reading and review! Thanks!

* * *

Kamani closed her eyes and leaned over the desk. The events from earlier that day flashed through her head. The diary. The words. He knew. She couldn't believe it. He knew it was her. From when they met to this day. He did love her. But, he was too proud and shy to say it to her. He did miss her when she left. He did want to stop her.

She almost smiled, but the smile was buried under a layer of stone as her cold facade took over once more. Wanting to stop her and stopping her were two different things. In the end, he had not stopped her. Instead, he hid behind his stone walls and watched her go. He gave up his love out of pride. Remembering this gave her a surge of energy.

Just as he turned his back on love, she would do the same. just as he hid behind his walls, she would hide behind her cold facade. She would turn her back to love. She would give a deaf ear to the screams from her heart. She was going to make Seto Kaiba pay. That was her goal. She pounded her desk.

"Seto Kaiba will pay! I will destroy KaibaCorp!" She yelled. Her voice sounded foreign to her and full of anger and hate.

"Are you willing to sacrifice your love for revenge?" A voice asked. She closed her eyes and turned away. She took a deep breath, trying to contain her tears. She failed and one single tears slipped out and made a streak down her face. She folded her fists and flipped her hair to hide her face.

Plop! The tear hit the table, as silent as a pin falling to the ground. She looked at the tear. A small puddle full of all her sorrow and hidden emotions. More silent tears streamed down her face. They all fell on the table. She watched as they traveled downwards and merged into a single puddle. She felt an urge to laugh at the irony of her tears.

Her tears were like her emotions. She fought to hide them from the world. However, when she shed that one tear, the others followed suit. It was the same with her emotions. She let one slip and the rest tore through that gap, ripping and clawing to get out.

Her emotions were like her tears. They merged like the tears, forming one huge mess which trapped her.

She shook her head.

"Yes, I am. There is no place for love." She said, wiping her tears. She turned around. She knew that Ben saw the streaks.

He knew she had been crying. Even if she tried to deny it, he would know. It was like her heart beat. Although they couldn't hear it, they both knew that her heart did beat. Ben, however, was able to hear her heartbeat, whether he was near her or far away. He knew her soul better than anyone else. He knew she was crying. He heard her tears fall and saw the streaks on her face.

"If you say so ma'am." He said, turning away.

"But, why is Kamani Azu crying over Seto Kaiba then?" He asked. Before she could answer, he closed the door, locking her in the dark room with her thought and emotions.

She slid to the floor, her feet out besides her. She leaned against the chair. She knew the answer, but didn't want to say it. Her brain forbid her to put those words in the same sentence. Her heart, however, screamed and yelled at her, begging her to release the inevitable truth from her prison of words.

The inevitable truth which she had refused to face. She closed her eyes and realized the past was repeating itself all over. But, she had learned from it. This time, she was the one with the power. This time,s he was the one who would control the outcome. This time, Seto Kaiba would pay.

* * *

She looked around the garden for Ben. Shay said he saw him go into the garden. She stopped and found him watering her plants. She cleared her throat.

"I thought about what you said. And I realized you're right." She said. He began to smile. Her next sentence, however, wiped his smile off.

"I am Kamani Azu, not Anzu Mazaki. I have no reason to cry over Seto Kaiba. Kamani Azu fears no one and does what she wants. At this moment, she wants to destroy KaibaCorps. And that's exactly what she is going to do." She said. She turned and stormed off, her hair flying behind her.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Ben said, shaking his head. He returned to watering the plants.

* * *

"Hurry and get dressed Seto! We have company." Mokuba yelled. Seto looked up from his laptop.

"Company? What are you talking about Mokuba?" He asked. Mokuba smiled innocently.

"Oh. Did I forget to tell you we have a special guest coming over?" He asked, smiling sweetly.

"Oops." He said, rubbing his head. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening. Who is it? Speak." He said. Mokuba smiled.

"You know her." He said.

"Her?" Kaiba asked. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Mokuba smiled.

"She's here!" He yelled, smiling. His smile disappeared as he looked at his brother.

"Ugh, change your clothes! And stop looking so grouchy and mean. Smile!" He yelled. He threw a pair of jeans and white button down shirt at his brother.

"Get dressed and come to the dining room!" He yelled. Before Seto could rebuke him, he ran out of the room, leaving a confused Seto looking at the clothes.

"Who could it be? He said I know her..." Seto said to himself. He began to get dressed.

* * *

"Kamani!" Mokuba yelled, running and hugging her. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing really. Thanks for coming. I'm glad you did. Seto is so boring at dinner." He said. She laughed.

"No problem. But, remember your promise." She said. He nodded and pulled her into the garden.

"We'll have dinner out here!" He yelled. She followed him.

* * *

Seto grumbled and walked into the garden. He saw Mokuba cheerfully chattering away to a young lady seated in front of him, her back to Seto. He looked at her, trying to figure out who it was. He cleared his throat. Mokuba stopped and smiled at him.

"Hey big brother." He said. He turned towards the girl.

"Come on. Say hi. He won't eat you." He laughed. She laughed and turned around. Seto took a step back.

"Hello Kaiba." She said, her voice and face an emotionless mask.

"Azu?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, how are you?" She asked, trying to behave civil. He seemed to realize that and shrugged his shoulder as an answer. He turned to Mokuba and shot him daggers. While he was occupied with that, she studied him. He was wearing a pair of dark jean and black boots. His shirt was a white button down shirt. It clung to his body, showing off his well chiseled body. t reminded her of that night at the hotel. She shuddered and pushed the memory from her mind. But, she found that the memory didn't want to leave...

She looked up and saw him studying her also. She tried not to move as his eyes assessed her. She was wearing a baby blue strapless dress. It clung to her hips, showing off her curves and then flared out beneath her waist. Around her waist was a broad black and silver belt. Blue heels and diamond earrings accompanied her outfit. Her necklace provided the finishing touch. He couldn't stop staring. She truly looked beautiful, just as she did that night in the hotel room.

She turned to Mokuba.

"Isn't it supposed to rain?" She asked. He nodded.

"But, not right now." He said. She nodded, but looked at the dark clouds in the sky. She noticed Kaiba staring at her, but ignored him.

"I'm going to be right back." Mokuba said. He turned and ran into the house. Both Kamani and Seto sat perfectly still, unsure what to do. The awkward silence was broken by Seto's phone ringing.

"Kaiba." He answered. His face expression changed. He looked towards the house and shook his head.

"No, absolutely not." He said. His expression changed again. This time to worry.

"Fine." He said and hung up the phone. He turned towards Kamani, who was gazing at the stars. It was beginning to get dark. He cleared his throat.

"I'm going for a walk. You can come if you want." He said. Without waiting for her, he strode away. She looked uneasy and looked towards the house. A smiling Mokuba waved at her and gestured for her to follow him. She glared at him and he smiled uneasily, rubbing his head. She shook her head. She realized it was him who called Kaiba and it was his plotting which made Kaiba tell her to follow him.

She sighed and followed him. But, she kept a distance between them. She studied him as he walked ahead. He looked... relaxed. She turned back towards the house, but it disappeared. She looked forward and stopped. Kaiba turned towards her. He cleared his throat and looked uneasy. She walked up, her eyes wide.

In front of her was a pond. A beautiful bridge was over it. She looked at the water as the moonlight hit it. It sparkled. Over the bridge was an octagon gazebo. Around it were flowers. The beauty of the garden was stunning. Without thinking, she strode ahead and walked onto the bridge. The moon was reflected in the water, casting a silver light on everything. Kaiba was beside her.

"It's so beautiful. With the moon and flowers and everything." She breathed. She couldn't help but smile. He gazed ahead into the water, avoiding eye contact.

"I use to come here to think. The beauty always helped soothe my mind." He said. His tone was soft. She realized this was the Seto Kaiba who had broke through that night at the hotel and the one she had fallen in love with in the chat room.

He turned and looked at her. The moonlight shone on her, giving her a goddess-like appearance. She turned and looked at him, her eyes shining. She realized that she wasn't wearing her contact and her blue eyes shone through.

"Kaiba," She breathed, but he shook his head.

"Seto." He said. She smiled and walked towards the gazebo. He smiled and followed her. As she sat, he shook his head. What was wrong with him? One minute, he hated her. The next, he was head over heels in love with her.

Just as he was about to sit next to her, the sky became dark. She looked up and then back at him.

"It's about to rain." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"We should probably go back into the house." He said. She gave a small nod and stood. He began to walk but stopped when he noticed she wasn't besides him. He turned and saw her looking at the water. He cleared his throat and she looked at him.

"Sorry." She said and walked towards him. He merely shook his head and walked ahead. She ran and caught up with him. Suddenly. she felt a drop of water hit her head. She stopped and looked up at the sky. Tears began to pour from the dark clouds overhead.

She smiled and leaned her head back, closing her eyes as the tears washed her face. Kaiba let out a yell and ran towards the gazebo for shelter. Kamani merely twirled in the rain, smiling as it soaked her. Seto looked down at his soaked shirt and then up at her. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at her.

Her hair was wet, clinging to her. The dress clung to her, defining her every curve. The water sparkled on her skin. She looked ravishing. The wind blew, blowing water into her smiling face. She smiled and ran over to a tree, the rain pouring harder than before. She turned towards him, her eyes full of emotion. Passion burned in her eyes.

Seto took a step forward and walked out into the rain. The cool rain felt good as it drenched him. His shirt clung to him, revealing his well defined body.

_Here comes the rain again_  
_Falling on my head like a memory_  
_Falling on my head like a new_  
_emotion_  
_I want to walk in the open wind_  
_I want to talk like lovers do_  
_I want to dive into your ocean_  
_Is it raining with you_

Kamani smiled and walked towards him. She looked radiant. Seto put out his hand. Hesitant, she took it. He clasped it and pulled her into him. She put her hand around his neck. They swayed to music audible to only them.

_So baby talk to me_  
_Like lovers do_  
_Walk with me_  
_Like lovers do_  
_Talk to me_  
_Like lovers do_

He looked at her, silently speaking to her with his eyes. Her eyes held so many emotions. She closed it as he dipped her. The rain dropped on her face. She smiled as it hit her face.

_Here comes the rain again_  
_Raining in my head like a tragedy_  
_Tearing me apart like a new_  
_emotion_  
_Oooooh_  
_I want to breathe in the open wind_  
_I want to kiss like lovers do_  
_I want to dive into your ocean_  
_Is it raining with you_

Kamani smiled as he pulled her back up and she rested her head on his shoulder. His head rested on hers. Both closed their eyes and moved. Her hand was entwined with his, as if it belonged there.

_So baby talk to me_  
_Like lovers do_

She raised her head and came eye to eye with him. His blue eyes drilled into her own. She felt dizzy. Holding his hand for support, she caught her senses. What was she doing? They were rivals. She was taking over his company. She let go of his hand.

_Here comes the rain again_  
_Falling on my head like a memory_  
_Falling on my head like a new_  
_emotion_  
_I want to walk in the open wind_  
_I want to talk like lovers do_  
_I want to dive into your ocean_  
_Is it raining with you_

Seto looked at her. What was he doing? She was his enemy, the person who wanted to take over his company and become the leader of the business world. He let go of her hand.

_So baby talk to me_  
_Like lovers do_  
_Walk with me_  
_Like lovers do_  
_Talk to me_  
_Like lovers do_

They both looked at each other and stepped back. Kamani folded her hands and turned away. Kaiba did the same. Both closed their eyes, refusing to face their feelings.

_Here comes the rain again_  
_Raining in my head like a tragedy_  
_Tearing me apart like a new_  
_emotion_  
_Oooooh_  
_I want to breathe in the open wind_  
_I want to kiss like lovers do_  
_I want to dive into your ocean_  
_Is it raining with you_

He turned and began to walk towards the house. She waited until he was far ahead then walked over to a tree. The rain continued to fall. She grabbed the tree and slid to the ground, closing her eyes. Ahead Kaiba stopped and looked back. She wasn't there. He leaned against a tree and slid down, closing his eyes.  
_  
So baby talk to me_  
_Like lovers do_

Both stood at the same time and looked up towards the sky. They could not love each other. They were enemies. It was forbidden. All each had to do was hide their feelings from the other and continue as if nothing happened. Kaiba began to walk towards the house. He stopped at the door and saw Mokuba standing there, an excited look on his face. He smiled when he saw Seto, but it disappeared when he didn't see Kamani.

Kamani stood and pushed her hair back. She put her hands on her shoulder and walked back towards the house. She looked forward and saw Seto and Mokuba waiting for her. Seto had an unreadable expression on his face and Mokuba looked disappointed. His plan didn't work. Or maybe it did... They both turned and went into the house towards the front door. She sighed and followed them. Mokuba opened the door, a glum look on his face. He looked up at her, disappointed his plan didn't work, but she merely smiled.

"I have to go. I had fun." She said, smiling at Mokuba. He gave a wide smile and hugged her, happy his plan worked to some extent. She hugged him back and then turned towards Seto.

_So baby talk to me_  
_Like lovers do_

"Thank you for the beautiful evening. Good night." She said. He didn't respond answer. Instead, he merely gave a nod with his head.

_So baby talk to me_  
_Like lovers do_

She turned and walked towards her car. The rain continued to fall from the sky. It showed both their emotions, both longing to tell the otherbut refusing to do so out of pride and stubborness.

_Here comes the rain again_  
_Falling on my head like a memory_  
_Falling on my head like a new_  
_emotion_  
_I want to walk in the open wind_  
_I want to talk like lovers do_  
_I want to dive into your ocean_  
_Is it raining with you_

She got into her car and waved at them. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the seat and took a deep breath, clearing her mind. She erased the events from the evening from her mind. She erased them dancing from her memory. Setoturned away as she drove off. He closed his eyes and erased the memories of her dancing from his mind also. He turned towards Mokuba.

"Close the door Mokuba." He said. Mokuba nodded and closed the door, watching as Kamani disappeared into the rain.

_Here comes the rain again_  
_Falling on my head like a memory_  
_Falling on my head like a new_  
_emotion_  
_(Here it comes again, here it comes_  
_again)_  
_I want to walk in the open wind_  
_I want to talk like lovers do_  
_I want dive into your ocean_  
_Is it raining with you _  
(Here Comes The Rain Again- Eurythmics)

* * *

So, reviews! Tell me what you think! I know I'm updating a lot. It's because I want to finish this story ASAP. So, continue to read and review! Thanks! As always suggestions are welcome and so is feedback!  
-DramaQueen95


	19. Chapter 19

Well, here's the next chappie! I'm trying to update and finish this story ASAP because I'm working on two new fanfics with Seto and Anzu! So keep reading!

* * *

Kamani yawned and looked down at the files Thomas had sent to her. It appeared that the child who had been killed looked like Aenea. She looked over at the other files. She let out another yawn. What was he trying to do with his victims? Was there some sort of pattern?

They were all females, two were children and the other was a young lady about her age. She looked from picture to picture. They all had the same hair color. She sighed. Well, it wasn't the best information, but it was a start.

Just as she was about to examine the pictures again, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kamani answered, trying to suppress a yawn.

"Anzu!" A cheerful voice yelled back at her. She closed her eyes. Mokuba.

"Hey, Mokie. What's up? And don't call me Anzu." She said. He chuckled.

"Sorry. I forgot." He laughed. She knew he was rubbing his head as was his habit whenever he was embarrassed or trying to convince someone about something. She smiled to herself.

"I was wondering if you can come to my play at school. And don't say you're busy. I called and your secretary said you are free." He said. She almost chuckled. Leave it to him to find out all the facts and trap her, knowing she wouldn't be able to make an excuse. She made a mental note to thank Melanie.

"I don't know. I mean, I have some files I need to go over." She said, looking down at the files on her desk.

"Oh no. You need to come. You work so much. Have some fun!" Mokuba whined.

"What play?" She asked.

"Romeo and Juliet. I'm Romeo." He laughed.

"Are you now?" She asked.

"Yep. And this girl I like, well she's Juliet." He said. She could tell he was blushing.

"And you need advise on how to get her attention?" Kamani asked, smiling to herself.

"Yes. Sort of. Seto's no help." He grumbled. This time she did laugh.

"So, you'll come?" He asked excitedly.

"What time?" She sighed. He told her the time, telling her he'd pick her up.

"Wait, is your brother coming also?" She asked. He was silent for a few seconds.

"No. He never comes to my plays anymore." He said finally. She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Well, I'll definitely come." She said, hoping to cheer him up again. It worked and he promised to pick her up as soon as he could.

Kamani let out a groan after she'd hung up the phone. How did she end up going to the play? Well, she felt bad for him. After all, he did have a stone for a brother. She chuckled. Mokuba was so sweet. She could imagine him having a crush.

She yawned and her attention went back to the files on her desk. She rolled her eyes and looked down at her work. Just as she picked up the file, her phone rang again.

She muttered several curses under her breath and answered.

Thomas' voice sounded from the other end.

"Yes Thomas?" She asked.

"Boy, you sound tired. Did you sleep?" He asked. She grumbled.

"No. How could I sleep when I have three murder cases on my hand, a company to run, a missing daughter, and a takeover happening?" She hissed.

"Takeover?" He asked, puzzled.

"Never mind that. What new information do you have?" She asked.

"Oh, no new info. I just want to know if you managed to crack Dan's phone as yet." He said. She groaned.

"No, I didn't. Why?" She asked.

"Well, we got word that Marc might be at an upcoming party. The New Year's Eve ball." He said. She clenched her fists.

"Great. I get to see both my ex's there." She mumbled.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing. So, you need me to be undercover?" She asked.

"Exactly. And also, try to have fun." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye Thomas." She sighed, hanging up the phone. She looked down at her calendar. The ball was two days away.

She turned back to her files. Suddenly, she gasped. Their names! She looked down at the first victim. Amania Kuzz. She gasped and rearranged the letters. Kamani Azu. She looked at the other names. The rearranged letters all formed that name. Kamani Azu.

The phone interrupted her thoughts. She let out an exasperated yell.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello darling." A voice said. She froze.

'What do you want Marc?" She growled. He chuckled.

"I thought I would have gotten a warmer welcome." He said. She clenched her jaws.

"The only think you're going to get is an ass kicking." She growled. He laughed.

"I'm so scared." He mocked. Then, his tone became serious.

"Listen Aznu, I still have your daughter. I'm shocked that you haven't found her as yet. Did you stop caring for her and decided to give up?" He asked.

"Never! I will continue to look for her. And when I do find you and her, I will kill you." She threatened.

"Me? Why would you kill me? You love me. Just like I love you." He said, his voice serious. She was silent.

"Yes. Shocking, isn't it? After all you've done, I still love you." He said.

"I do not love you however." She growled. He chuckled.

"I think you will learn to. After all, when we are married, we will need love." He said.

"I will never marry you!" She spit. He laughed again.

"On the contrary, I think you'll be the one running to me begging me to marry you. That is, if you wish to see your daughter alive." He said. Her insides froze.

"What?" She whispered.

"We will be the perfect family. Just like your mother wanted. Just like I always wanted. No one, not even you will stop it from happening." He said.

"Now, goodbye, sweetheart." He said. The phone clicked and the line went dead. Kamani stared at the phone.

Married? To Marc? Never! She stood and walked over to the window. She looked out the window and sighed. She turned and left the room.

"Where's Ben?" She asked one of her servants.

"Outside. Watering your flowers ma'am." He answered. She nodded and headed towards the garden.

* * *

Kamani smiled as she looked down at her flowers. She loved the roses, although she had been against planting them at the beginning. Aenea had bugged her, saying how romantic roses were. She sighed and looked at them. They were beautiful. The buds had finally opened, revealing the true beauty of the rose.

She walked over to her other flowers. Among them were two of her favorite, the purple iris and azalea. She knew that those were Seto's favorite also. She couldn't believe how much they had in common. She closed her eyes. Well, more like she refused to believe it. Yet, it was true. They had both managed to rise in the business world and make their companies the most powerful. Both had shady pasts.

She was as ruthless as he was, just as cold. Yet, there was still something that made her different. She knew what it was. Although she could be merciless, she still understood emotions and still showed them. She could lock them away when she had to, but she never hid it from those she cared about. He hid it from everyone, even his brother.

That was what made them different. She had still kept her heart and understood feelings and relationships. Seto had turned his back on his relationships and feelings. He had lost his heart.

Suddenly, she let out a yell and opened her eyes. She looked down at her shirt. The sprinklers had sprayed her. She looked up and saw Ben laughing. He noticed her eyes and pretended to be coughing. She narrowed her eyes and gestured for him to come closer with her finger.

"Were you laughing?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"A gentleman does not laugh madam. He merely chuckles." He said. His British accent made him the perfect butler. She smiled.

"Well then, were you chuckling?" She asked.

"Indeed I was madam." He said.

"Why were you chuckling?" She asked.

"Well madam, I found it rather funny when the water wet you and you yelled out in such surprise." He said. She raised her eyebrows and held her hand out for the hose. He handed it to er and she raised it. He yelled out as she wet him with the hose. She smiled.

"You're right. It is rather funny." She laughed.

"Correct madam. Quite funny. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd best clean myself up lest the rest of the staff think it fine to spray each other with water and act like a bunch of monkeys." He said. He turned and left.

Kamani smiled and looked over at her silver convertible. Without thinking, she got in.

* * *

Kamani looked up at the house. it felt so strange to revisit her past after all these years. She walked up to the door and turned the handle. To her surprise, it opened. Memories hit her full force as she opened the door. She was shocked as she looked inside. It was exactly as it was the day she had left.

She walked over to the couch and memories poured back. She saw herself sitting at the dining room table, chattering away with her mother and father. She saw her mother smiling and her dad laughing. She watched as her mom stood and cleared the table. She retreated into the living room with her dad where they settled in the couch to watch her favorite soap opera. The scene changed to the night her dad had died. She watched herself crying in her mother's arms.

She watched the scene dissolve and take her to the night she had been talking to Seto. She watched herself race up the stairs, excited and happy. Once again, it changed, taking her to that night she had returned home to find the ambulance.

She watched as the paramedics put her mother into the ambulance.

She felt tears flow to her eyes and fell to her knees, hugging herself.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice yelled out behind her, snapping her out of her trance. She turned and gasped. The figure walked towards her.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" The figure asked. She couldn't answer. He looked back at her.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Yugi." She breathed. His eyes grew wide.

"It can't be." He gasped. She nodded.

"Anzu?" he breathed.

* * *

"So, you were alive all this time, but you never came to find us?" Yugi asked. Kamani shook her head. She had just finished telling him her life story.

"No. It's just that my life was and is too complicated." She sighed.

"I didn't want to involve any of you. I didn't want to be a burden." She said. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"You're not, Anzu. We're your friends. We would want to help you. We would never consider you a burden. After all, you've helped us countless times." He said. Against her will, she began to cry. She buried her face in his chest as tears escaped. He hugged her and soothed her. It felt good to have Yugi back and his comfort. She sniffed and pulled away.

"I missed you." She said.

"We missed you too. We never believed you were gone. Even after reading the letter, Joey still felt you were alive. And so did I." He said.

"Guess you were right." She smiled. He nodded.

"We should meet the others. I miss them all." She said. He nodded and stood.

"Let's go." He said.

"By the way, you got taller." She smiled, looking at him. He laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I got my growth spurt." He laughed. She chuckled.

"I'm mad I missed it." She pouted. He laughed and shook his head.

"It's ok." He said. She smiled and hugged him. It felt good to have him back.

* * *

"I knew it!" Joey yelled. Kamani smiled.

"Calm down Joey." Serenity warned. But Joey didn't listen.

"I told you Anzu couldn't be dead! it was impossible! And you see? I was right. She's alive!" He chuckled to himself. Tristan rolled his eyes.

"So, how have you been Anzu?" He asked. She smiled.

"That's kinda hard to say." She said. He smiled. Kamani turned and looked at her friends. They had not changed at all. Joey had finally gotten engaged to Mai. She smiled. It was about time. Everyone knew he was crazy about her and she liked him also. Tristan had started dating Serenity, which didn't make Joey too happy. Well, he thought it was better than her dating Duke. Duke had recently gone to America in hopes of developing his dice game. Yugi was still single, but happy. She smiled as she watched her old group.

"Wait, so you and Kaiba have kept in contact?" Joey asked suddenly. She hiccuped and turned away.

"Not exactly. We're business partners. Well, sort of. Well, actually, I'm taking over his company." She said, not looking at them. That did it for Joey and he started.

"Hah! Taking over his company? I knew he wasn't as powerful as he thought!" Joey smirked. He kept going on about how much Kaiba deserved to be kicked down from his throne at the top of the business world and a whole bunch of other stuff. Kamani smiled.

"Wait, back to this Marc guy. He wants to marry you?" Yugi asked. Joey shut up. Kamani sighed and nodded.

"Well, are you going to?" Yugi asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. He has Aenea, so I don't have much of a choice." She sighed. She felt Joey's hand on her shoulder. He was serious again.

"Don't let him take you over Anzu. You're stronger than that. I mean, look at all you've been through and who you are now." He said. She smiled and hugged him. He was taken by surprise, but hugged her back.

"We all missed you. A lot." He said. She sniffed and nodded.

"I know. And I'm sorry about the letter. I just didn't know what to do." She sighed. Joey shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. She smiled and hugged them all. It felt wonderful to have her friends back at her side once more.

* * *

Kamani looked down at her watch. It was 6:30. She looked up and saw a limo stop in front of her mansion. She smiled and the window went down and Mokuba waved at her. She ran outside and found him waiting by her door.

"Hey Kamani. Um, we haev a small problem." He said. The limo door opened and a figure stepped out.

"Hello Azu." A cold voice said. She turned towards Mokuba.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was coming. Honest." He said. She sighed.

"You'll still come, right?" He asked. She sighed again and nodded. He smiled and ran towards the limo.

"Well, we need to hurry up." He said, getting in. Kamani sighed and got into the limo. Kaiba sat next to her and they started off for the play. She looked over at Kaiba. He didn't even acknowledge her. This would be an interesting evening.

"So, Mokuba, tell me about this girl." She said, trying to lighten the mood. She saw Kaiba's eyes flicker towards his brother. Mokuba blushed and rubbed his head.

"Um, well her name's Melissa. She has brown hair and really pretty blue eyes." He said, blushing. Kamani smiled.

"Where did you meet her?" She asked.

"While we were rehearsing for the play. But she's also in my math class." He said. She nodded.

"She likes me also. But she's too shy. Like me." He said. Kaiba scoffed.

"If you're my brother, you wouldn't be shy. You would walk up to her and tell her you like her and demand a date with her." He said. Kamani turned and looked at him. He looked at her.

"Since when do you know about women?" She asked. He cleared his throat.

"I have had my share of experiences with women." He said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Because when you tell a girl you like her, you do not 'demand' a date with her." Kamani said. Mokuba laughed.

"Really? It worked with you, didn't it?" He asked. She opened her mouth and shook her head. He chuckled.

"Don't sit there with your mouth open, gaping at me like some sort of fish." He said.

"We never went on a date!" She exclaimed.

"Really? We did. To the hotel." He said. She shook her head.

"That was not a date! That was business. Besides, you screwed up the room accommodations and we had to share a room!" She yelled. Mokuba's eyes grew wide.

"You two shared a room?" He asked, excited. Kaiba shook his head.

"No. Of course not. Why would I share a room with the likes of her?" He asked.

"Really? You seemed to enjoy the likes of me." She turned towards Mokuba.

"Didn't your brother tell you? He walked in on me while I was in the shower." She said. Mokuba gasped.

"Seto!" He yelled. Seto'seyes grew wide. Kamani could tell he was blushing.

"She didn't lock the door. How was I supposed to know? Besides, it's not like she had anything worth seeing." He said sheepishly. That did it.

Kamani's eyes grew angry and her face became red.

"Nothing worth seeing? Then, why did you turn around for another look?" She thundered. He merely chuckled.

"You threw a bar of soap at my face. It was a reflex." He said. She chuckled.

"I guess pulling my towel off was also a reflex?" She asked. He didn't answer. Mokuba was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. She turned towards Mokuba.

"Now, Mokuba, if you like her, tell her. Never be afraid to tell someone you love them." She said. She turned towards Seto, who was looking out the window. If only he hadn't been afraid to tell her that day and stop her. She sighed and turned away.

"If she likes you, she will tell you. Trust me." She said. He nodded. Seto observed her while she was advising Mokuba. The sight of her enraged him, yet he was still attracted to her for some reason. He looked at her. Well, which man wouldn't be? He looked at her ivory skin. Her black strapless dress clung to her, her every curve revealed. He smiled to himself. Everything she had was worth seeing. But, he couldn't let her know that. His eyes trailed up her body. He necklace moved up and down as she inhaled and exhaled. Her chin was delicate, yet powerful. Her lips were pink and looked so inviting. He mentally scolded himself.

How was it that when he looked at her, rather than feeling angry towards her, he wanted to make love to her? The woman whose goal was to ruin him, why did he feel attracted to her? His eyes moved up to her own eyes. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. She looked like a goddess or immortal being perfectly sculpted from stone. She truly was a masterpiece.

Unknown to him, Kamani was also observing his. His black suit looked amazing on him. His physique and built along with his handsome face was enough to make any woman swoon. His brown hair was messy and hung over his piercing blue eyes. She noticed he had let it grow, as it went a little below is ears. Sitting there, he looked like the equivalent of a Greek god.

* * *

Kamani smiled as she watched Mokuba talk to Melissa. He was laughing and rubbing his head. Then, he became serious. She knew he was telling her he liked her. She didn't respond and his face fell. Kaiba turned towards them and he looked disappointed. He was hoping the girl had liked his brother.

"Wait for it." Kamani breathed.

"Don't be ridiculous. She didn't accept. Don't you see his face?" He asked. She scoffed.

"You obviously don't know about women. She's going to tell him she likes him right now." She said. As if on que, Melissa spoke. Both watched as Mokuba's face lit up and watched Melissa hug him. Kamani smiled and sipped at her drink.

"Told you." She said. Seto grumbled and sipped his own drink. Mokuba turned towards them and smiled, giving them a thumbs up. Kamani smiled back at him and gave his a thumbs up.

"How did you know?" Seto asked. She chuckled.

"I know how girls are and what they want." She said. Kaiba looked down at his drink, a dazed look in his eyes.

* * *

"Kamani, can you come over for dinner? Please?" Mokuba begged.

"I'm sorry. I can't." She said. His face fell.

"Please? We could celebrate me getting a girlfriend." He said. She sighed.

"I don't think I can." She said. Mokuba pouted. He looked over at Seto and jabbed him in the ribs. Seto groaned and looked at his younger brother. Mokuba gestured towards Kamani with his eyes. Kaiba shook his head. Mokuba pouted even more and gave him the puppy look. Seto closed his eyes and turned towards Kamani.

"Won't you join us for dinner...please?" He asked. The last part sounded painful. She looked at Mokuba and saw him wink. She sighed and nodded.

"Sure." She said. Mokuba smiled.

"You're the best Kamani!" He smiled, hugging her. He turned towards Seto and gave him a hug. Kamani watched as his mask fell and he hugged Mokuba. She smiled to herself. He did have a heart. He just needed to show it more often.

* * *

So, reviews! Tell me what you think! I prob have like 4 or 5 more chappies left, so keep checking!  
-DramaQueen95


	20. Chapter 20

Kamani yawned as the limo pulled up to the mansion. She looked out the window as they pulled up in front of the enormous Kaiba mansion. She felt like kicking herself. Why did she come?

"We're here!" Mokuba yelled. Without another word, he opened the door and raced out of the limo. He turned around, eagerly awaiting Kamani.

"Come on! Don't just stand there!" He yelled. She smiled and was about to get out of the limo when Seto pushed in front of her.

"Hey! It's ladies first!" She growled. He merely scoffed and got out, ignoring her. Grumbling to herself, she put her foot on the ground. Suddenly, a hand extended, waiting for her to grasp it. Surprised, she looked up and was greeted by Seto's indifferent face.

"What are you doing?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes and grumbled to himself.

"Trying to help you out." He growled impatiently. She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand aside.

"Thank you, but I don't need help. I'm capable of getting out of a limo on my own, thank you very much." She said.

"So much for trying to be nice." He grumbled to himself. Kamani got out and turned to follow Seto. Just as she put her foot forward, she stumbled, losing her balance.

Before she could hit the ground, she felt a pair of strong arms close around her waist. Out of breath, she looked up and saw that her savior was none other than Seto.

"Well, I thought you didn't need help." He didn't hesitate to rub it in her face. Face red, she turned away, avoiding his eyes. So much for not needing help from him.

She looked ahead and saw Mokuba staring back at them. He looked at them uneasily, his face perplexed and slightly amused. She realized that she was still in Seto's arms, clutching his shirt. His arms were wrapped around her, his hands just inches above her butt.

Aware of the fact that they were still touching, she quickly struggled to her feet.

Gathering her composure, she stood and cleared her throat, turning to face Seto.

"Thank you for your help." She said. Without waiting for his response, she turned away and walked up the stairs towards Mokuba, hiding the redness beginning to creep into her face. However, before she had turned away, she saw the evil little smile that played on the corner of Seto's lips.

She scolded herself, attempting to gain control over her emotions once more. Why was she blushing? It was Seto Kaiba. She had no reason to blush for him.

Regaining her composure and a new wave of courage, she turned and looked back at Kaiba. His face was a mask of indifference. So much for the smile and slightest disclosure of emotions.

* * *

Seto watched as Kamani followed Mokuba inside. Once they were inside, he let his mask drop, revealing a small smile.

He was surprised at the smile. Rather than being angry at her for tripping, he wasn't. Instead, he found it funny how vulnerable she was at times. Chuckling to himself, he walked towards the door. He cleared his throat and opened the door to join them, his face once more a mask of indifference.

* * *

Kamani struggled to suppress a yawn, but failed. Mokuba looked back at her.

"Are you tired?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"A bit. But it's fine. Don't worry about it." She smiled, ruffling his hair. He smiled and turned back towards Seto. Seto ignored Kamani, as if she was not even occupying the same table as he was in the same room in the same house that he was also in. Kamani wondered if sometimes he forgot that he even occupied the same planet as her. She sighed and pushed Seto from her mind. She didn't need him and his sourness ruining the evening.

"So, what's for dinner?" She asked, turning towards Mokuba. Just as she asked, the doors opened and three servants entered, each carrying a silver platter with a silver cover over the food. Mokuba turned towards her and smiled.

"Let's see what Cook made." He said as a servant set a platter down before him. She looked up and saw another servant set a platter before Kaiba. The servant raised a napkin and tucked it into Kaiba's shirt before removing the cover to reveal the dish. She watched in disbelief as the servant began to cut the food for Kaiba. She rolled her eyes and scoffed to herself in disbelief. How lazy was this guy?

She smiled as a servant set a platter down before her and removed the cover.

"Thank you." She smiled back. The man, obviously enchanted by her beauty, did not answer. He bowed and retreated into the kitchen without another word.

Kamani looked down at the dish and her face dropped. She smiled and turned towards Mokuba.

"Salmon, is it not?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Ah." She responded before looking down at the dish once more. She looked over at her fork and picked it up. Carefully, she picked up a small piece of the fish. She looked at it, examining it, before setting it back down. She took a deep breath and picked up another piece again. Once more, she set it back down.

"We do not play with our food. It is not good table manners." Kaiba said. She turned and looked up at him. He was looking back at her with mocking eyes. She looked away. He was probably doubting her table manners and looking for something else to point out in an attempt to humiliate her.

"Sorry. How rude of me." She mumbled, determined not to give him the reaction he wanted. Once more, she tried to eat a piece of the fish, but couldn't.

"Is something wrong Kamani?" Mokuba asked. She turned towards him and shook her head.

"Are you sure? You haven't touched your fish. Don't you like it?" He asked. Again she shook her head.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I do not eat fish." She said. Mokuba nodded as comprehension crossed his face.

"I see. Well, in that case, Matrin," He turned to one of the servants. The man stepped forward, awaiting the command.

"Bring another dish for Miss Azu. Will chicken be ok?" He asked, looking at her. She smiled and nodded. He turned back to the waiter.

"Cook made another dish. Chicken parmesan I think. Bring that for her please. Thank you." He said. Matrin nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later, he returned with a new dish and removed the old one. Kamani smiled.

"Thanks Mokuba." She said. He nodded.

"No problem. After all, you have to eat." He smiled. Just before she took a bite, she saw Seto rolling his eyes. She scoffed to herself. He was one to talk. At least she was capable of eating her food without the assisstance of others.

* * *

"Wine?" A voice asked. Kamani turned around and was face to face with the servant known as Matrin. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said, raising her glass. Matrin smiled and poured the wine. She smiled and turned towards Mokuba.

"Thank you Mokuba. I had so much fun." She said, deliberately looking at Seto as she said it. He turned away, ignoring her presence once again. The three of them had retired to the sitting room. She had been in there before, when she had last had dinner with Kaiba.

She looked around and saw the same books he had had from her previous visit. She turned and noticed Kaiba looking at her as she examined his books.

"Looking for something?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"No. I was just remembering the night you invited me for dinner." She said. He turned away without answering.

"Wait, you invited her for dinner before?" Mokuba asked, staring at his brother. Kaiba didn't respond. It was obvious there were some things he chose not to share with Mokuba.

"What are you remembering?" Seto asked, turning to face her. She smiled and walked over to the books on the shelves.

"Ah, they are all here. Romeo and Juliet, Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice." She smiled. Suddenly, her face changed.

"Well, this one is a new one._ It Had To Be You._My. This was a good one, was it not?" She smiled, turning to face him. He turned away, not answering once again. Mokuba watched from Kamani to Seto and back to Kamani. Never before had his brother kept quiet. No, not just keep quiet but never before had his brother been unable to answer someone.

"How wonderful it was. A wonderful novel about two equally stubborn people." She smiled before settling down back into the seat. Seto turned and tried to maintain his mask. Yet, she looked so ravishing. She looked beautiful as the light illuminated her face, giving her a sexy appearance. Her hair was wild and she looked so inviting, sipping the wine. The way she held the wine glass was just enough to make him go insane.

He turned away, unsure of his ability to contain himself if he looked at her any longer. She truly was the embodiment of temptation. The sight of her awoke the desires he had hidden away.

Suddenly, she let out a yell. Kaiba spun around and saw Kamani looking down at her clothing.

"I'm so sorry!" Mokuba was saying. Kaiba noticed the wine bottle in his hand. Apparently, he had spilled wine on her. Kamani shook her head, trying to get the wine out of her hair. Apparently, Mokuba had managed to get it in her hair also.

"It's fine. It's time for me to go either way." She smiled. She got to her feet, but Mokuba shook his head.

"No. You can get cleaned up right here if you want." He said. Kamani shook her head.

"Really, it's fine Mokuba. Don't worry about it." She smiled.

"But, your limo is not here." Mokuba said. Suddenly, her face changed.

"That's right. Ben is out of town and my chauffeur is away also." She sighed. She turned and looked at Mokuba.

"Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded and turned towards Seto.

"Seto, is it ok if she cleans up herself here?" He asked. Seto glared at her. She narrowed her eyes and shot back an equally venemous look.

"Fine." He growled. Mokuba smiled and ushered Kamani towards the door. However, when she reached the door, she stopped.

"But, I don't have any clothes." She said. Mokuba shook his head.

"It's ok. You can borrow one of Seto's shirts." He said. He turned and saw Seto open his mouth to protest and pulled her out of the room.

"Oh, hang on." He said, running back into the room. The minute he was back in the room, Seto shut the door. He turned and regarded his younger brother suspiciously.

"What are you up to, Mokuba?" He asked. Mokuba smiled back at him and shook his head.

"Nothing big brother." He smiled. Seto glared at him. There was something hidden underneath that smile. An evil plan. Mokuba smiled once more and left the room before Seto could interrogate him further.

* * *

Kamani let out a sigh as she sunk into the bath tub. The warm water felt wonderful on her skin. She moaned and let the water swallow her completely.

* * *

Seto groaned as he made his way to his personal bath tub. He yawned as he opened the door. What the hell happened to him? Why was he so quiet when she was talking to him? He was like a dumbfounded fool, unable to respond.

It was as if he had no control over himself in her presence. He grasped his shoulder. His muscles still hurt from his workout from earlier that day. A nice and soothing bath was what he needed to calm his nerves and distract his thoughts from the femme fatale who resided in his mansion at the moment. He pulled off his shirt, his thoughts flashing back to her while he did so.

How was it that she affected him so much? No other woman had ever captured his attention before, much less reduced him to the point where he was uncapable of doing anything but pay attention to her.

What were these feelings he was feeling towards her? Love? He scoffed and pushed the idea away. It was not love.

Love wouldn't feel like that. Yet, whenever he saw her, his heart would pound wildly and out of control, as if it wished to leave his body and present itself at her feet.

He laughed at his foolishness. No, this was not love. He let out a sigh as he entered the bath tub. Well, bath tub was an understatement. It was like a swimming ppol, large enough to accommodate thirty people or more. He smiled as the water closed over him.

Once in the water, he let his mask drop. Seto Kaiba, the cold and arrogant business man was washed away for the moment, and Seto Kaiba, the sweet and hidden guy, resurfaced. He raised his hands and watched as the water dropped from his hands, rippling as they broke the surface of the water around him.

Life was similar. One small thing can change someone's life and cause so many ripples to form. He sighed and closed his eyes, lying on his back.

It was so relaxing. Suddenly, his foot felt something soft. What was it? He poked it. It was soft and squishy. He poked it again with his foot.

Suddenly, something raised up out of the water, towering over him. In surprise, he flipped over and fell face first into the water.

"Pervert!" A voice yelled.

"Azu?" Seto yelled as he struggled to get his head out of the water. He was unable to as Kamani was pushing his head into the water.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She growled, not letting go of his head.

"Let go of me!" Kaiba yelled. Well, he tried to yell it, but water just entered his mouth.

"Not a chance!" Kamani hissed, pushing his head deeper into the water. He reached out, attempting to tickle her. His hand touched something round and he pulled it away in horror as she let out a shriek.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled. She brought down her hand. Kaiba raised his head from the water, gasping for air and groaning in pain when her hand collided with his head.

"Azu? What the hell are you doing in my personal bath tub assaulting me?" Kaiba yelled, rubbing his head.

"Well, excuse me! I thought it was the bathroom!" She shot back. He groaned and raised his head. He gasped as he took in the sight before him. Here was Kamani, dripping wet with water, right before his eyes. His eyes trailed down her chest. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his head as something hit him.

"Did you just hit me with a bar of soap?" He asked.

"You pervert! Where do you think you're looking?" She yelled. He rubbed his face where the bar of soap had hit him. She growled and raised her hand.

"I have plenty more where that came from!" She hissed, throwing another bar.

"Stop throwing soap at me!" Kaiba yelled.

"Well then, get out!" She screamed.

"No, this is my bath tub!" He yelled back. She growled and threw another bar at him.

"Stop assaulting me with bath products!" He yelled.

"Not until you get out!" She said, throwing another one.

"Why don't you get out?" He shot back. She stopped and glared at him.

"Why? So you could look at me while I'm leaving?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. His eyes grew wide and a stupid expression crossed his face.

"What are you," He began but stopped as he realized what she was saying. Embarassed, he began shaking his head and his hands.

"No! That's not what I meant." He stuttered as she glared at him.

"What did you mean then?" She asked. He stopped.

"I meant you should get out because it's my bath tub!" He yelled. She narrowed her eyes once more, her face deadly. He shrank back under her glare.

"MAKE. ME." She challenged, her every word dripping with anger. For once in his life, Blue Eyes was scared.

"Fine. I'll get out." He grumbled. He growled as he pulled himself out of the tub. Suddenly, a scream sounded and he let go in surprise, falling back into the water.

"What the hell did you scream for?" He sputtered, wiping the water from his face.

"You're naked?" Kamani yelled. He looked back at her as if she had three heads.

"Well, I'm taking a bath. What did you expect?" He asked. She let out an exasperated yell and turned away.

"Wait, why were you looking?" Seto asked, his eyes taunting.

"I wasn't. Get out!" She screamed. Without another word, he pulled himself out of the water. Grabbing his towel, he wrapped himself and retreated from the bathroom before she bit his head off.

He was met in the hallway by Mokuba, who looked at him, dripping wet and then at the bathroom.

"I heard yelling. What happened?" Mokuba asked, raising an eyebrow. Seto looked down at him darkly.

"Nothing." He hissed before disappearing around the corner. Mokuba stared after him when the door suddenly opened. Kamani walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel also.

Mokuba let out a yell. Kamani gasped and nearly dropped the towel in surprise.

"Kamani? You? Seto? In the bathroom? Together?" Was all that managed to escape Mokuba's lips. Kamani froze and her face went blank.

"No. No!" She yelled, shaking her head.

"What were you two doing?" Mokuba gasped. She froze again, her face blank. Mokuba smiled. She gasped.

"No! It's not what you think. Nothing of the sort." She stuttered, while Mokuba smiled. Her face had become red and she was stuttering, trying to explain herself. Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Ok. If you say so. I believe you." He said before turning and leaving her. She sighed in defeat. He obviously didn't believe a word of what she said.

* * *

Kamani looked down at the shirt. It was short, but it would have to do. It went past her underwear, covering it. She let out another sigh. It would have to do for the night.

She growled as she got into the bed. She couldn't believe she had ended up spending the night there. What the hell was wrong with her? She looked around the room. It was exquisitely furnished. The bed was a king sized bed with heavy bed covers. It smelled of something sweet and musky, almost mysterious. She loved the scent as she was sure she had smelled it somewhere before, but where? There were paintings hung all around the room. Her favorite was a painting of the Eiffel Tower painted from a window view. The carpet in the room was soft, as if it were made from animal fur. She knew this was not true, as Seto never used real animal fur.

At least he wasn't that ruthless. The window was framed by beautiful blue curtains, pulled aside to reveal a balcony. Outside, the moon was full, shining beautifully in the sky. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold before sleeping.

She tried not to think of the fact that she was in Seto's house or that she was wearing his shirt. She tried not to think of the events from earlier. But, she couldn't stop herself. She felt her face grow hot and red when she thought of it. He had seen her. He had seen her naked. Yet, she knew he couldn't stop staring, despite what he said.

Suddenly, she growled. What the hell was he doing in there when she was in there? Didn't he see her clothes on the floor? Was he blind or something? She let out an angry huff. She would take care of him and fix him!

How dare he interrupt her bath and look at her! Then again, she had seen him. She turned away as she tried not to think of him or his body.

"Damn you Seto Kaiba." She growled before closing her eyes. She would take care of him.

* * *

Seto let out a yawn as he entered his room. His feet were heavy as he made his way towards his bed. Letting out another yawn, he pulled off his shirt and got into the bed. He groaned and shifted his head. It was sore from where Azu had hit him with her fist and the bars of soap she had hurled at him. He growled as he thought of her. Azu. He would make her pay.

Yet, he felt affection towards her. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of her. How she looked in the bath tub. She looked so beautiful when she was angry. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered her reaction to him being in the bath with her. Even when she was throwing the soap and assaulting him, she still looked beautiful.

He shook his head, clearing the silly thoughts from his head. She was his business rival, nothing more. No good would come out of their relationship.

He yawned and turned on his side, stretching out his arm. It landed on something soft. Without thinking, he pulled it closer to him. He felt something wrap around him also. Smiling, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Kamani felt something wrap around her. She groaned and stretched out her arm. Her hand met something warm. She moved her hand, trying to figure out what it was. However, she gave up and wrapped her arm around it. Yawning, she pulled herself closer to the warm object. She felt something close around her, pulling her closer. It felt good and she allowed herself to be hugged. She heard soft breathing and opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw the figure before her. His chocolate colored hair hung over his eyes, ruffled and messy. She smiled and her eyes fell to his lips. They were a pale and inviting pink. She looked down and saw her hands were resting on his well toned chest. She felt his chest moving up and down as he inhaled and exhaled.

Suddenly, cobalt eyes were staring back at her. Without warning, she let out a scream. He let out a yell when he saw the cerulean eyes gazing back at him. Kamani screamed again and her foot shot out. Kaiba yelled out in pain as her foot collided with his side, forcing him off the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He yelled, picking himself off the floor and rubbing his sides. He saw she had pulled the bed covers over herself. She squeaked and looked over at him.

"Me? What were you doing sleeping with me?" She yelled back. He stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Me? Sleeping with you? Have you lost your mind?" He asked, shaking his head. She growled once more and jumped off of the bed.

"Well, what were you doing? I felt your arms around me! What would you call that?" She asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as he took in her appearance. She was wearing one of his shirts. It stopped in the middle of her thighs, revealing her slim and well defined legs. His eyes trailed up to her chest. Apparently, she had not buttoned the top buttons, revealing her lacy black Victoria's Secret bra. His eyes moved further up and rested on her face. The moonlight shined on her face. Her face was twisted in anger, her lips parted as she barred her teeth. Her cerulean eyes were full of anger. Her silky auburn hair was untied, flowing out behind her. He inhaled. There was a fruity smell, delicious and exotic at the same time. She truly was the embodiment of temptation.

While he was observing her, Kamani couldn't help but notice his figure. His shirt was removed, revealing his well sculpted Greek- God chest. Her eyes trailed up his body towards his face. His cobalt eyes were full of anger, yet there was something seductive about them. His lips were twisted in a sneer. Yet, why did she see a hidden smile? His chocolate hair clung to him, damp with water. His bangs were mated against his forehead. He had obviously just had a bath. The moonlight reflected across his face, giving him the appearance of a Greek God. He looked so tall, dark, and handsome standing there.

Kamani inhaled, conscious of his eyes on her chest as she did so. She couldn't help but smile to herself. It seemed as if he was not so powerful as he claimed when it came to her.

She raised her eyes to his own, her anger now gone. She brushed her hair back and then allowed her hands to trail down her face. She stopped, allowing her finger to rest on her lips. She smiled, tracing her lips with her finger. She saw him attempting to hold his position and try to remain the dominant one in the room. Apparently, he wasn't doing a good job.

She saw his mask drop and his eyes met hers, aflame with desire. She took a step forward. His eyes were so full of passion she felt drawn to them, like a moth drawn to light. She was prepared to surrender and let him have her. No, she wanted him to have her.

Seto saw her staring back at him, her eyes cloudy and mysterious. She looked so seductive, so alluring. He suppressed a growl as he looked at her. For once, he was unable to move. It was difficult even to perform a simple task like breathing. How was it that this woman had such an influence over him?

"Can I help you with something?" She asked, snapping both of them out of their trance. Her eyes were back to normal, full of anger. He froze, unsure what to say and embarrassed at being caught in his current state.

"Yes, you can. I would like to know something. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" He yelled, regaining his dominant air. She opened her mouth and shot back at him.

"If you're going to yell, at least look at my face! My eyes are up here, not down there by my chest!" She yelled, pointing to her face. He growled and folded his arms.

"I wasn't looking there! Besides, there is nothing to see either way." He mumbled. He yelled out in pain as she threw something at him.

"Did you just throw my bedroom slippers at me?" He asked, rubbing his head. She threw the other side as an answer.

"Ugh, get out!" She yelled. He looked back at her in anger and surprise.

"You get out!" He yelled, jumping over the bed. He was in her face the next moment.

"My house. My room. My bed!" He said, pointing towards his bed.

"Where the hell am I supposed to sleep then?" She thundered. He shrugged. It was obviously not somehing he cared about.

"I don't know. Go sleep on the balcony or something." He muttered, throwing himself on his bed. She felt a vein throbbing in her head. Without warning, Seto felt himself pulled off his bed.

"THE BALCONY? LET. ME. GET. THIS. STRAIGHT. YOU," She stopped and pointed to him.

"WANT. ME," Again she stopped, pointing to herself this time.

"TO. SLEEP. ON. THE. BALCONY?" She thundered, every word full of anger. He stood, unmoved by her anger.

"It's nice to know you can comprehend it. And yes. Either that or the couch!" He growled. She almost reached out and throttled him.

"The couch? Have you lost your mind? I'm a woman!" She screamed. He merely laughed.

"Is that what you refer to yourself as?" He asked. She growled and reached to slap him. Just before her hand could hit his cheek, he caught it and pulled her closer.

"Listen. It's either the balcony or the couch." He smiled. Although he didn't show it, he smelt the fruity scent again. It was her. The smell was intoxicating. He planted his feet in the ground, steadying himself. Kamani growled, shooting him daggers with her eyes. She was uncomfortable being so close to him, yet she didn't want to move.

She inhaled, the same musky smell trailing up her nostrils. His aftershave smelled highly and she had to stop herself from swooning. Close up, she was aware of the small hairs sprouting from his face. She knew he looked handsome with a little stubble.

Against her will, she blushed as she looked at him.

"Can you stop gawking and decide?" His voice snapped her out of her trance. What the hell was she thinking? This was Seto Kaiba, the ruthless demon of a man who had rejected her, insulted her, made life miserable for her, and was now going to make her sleep on the balcony. She growled at him and pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"I was not gawking. I was just thinking how to kill you without actually doing it." She growled. He pretended to be remorseful.

"Am I that horrible and repulsive?" He mocked. She growled and turned her back. She walked over to the door and opened it.

**Intruder! Warning! Intruder! All Security Systems Respond! Intruder! Warning!**

Kamani shut the door quickly as a laser dropped from the ceiling. She let out a deep breath and leaned against the door. She looked up and was met by Seto's eyes. They were teasing, as if to say she had no choice but to sleep on the couch or balcony. He reached over and reset the alarm system. She growled. She'd show him!

She waltzed over to his bed and pulled the covers.

"Good night." She said, getting into the bed, leaving a dumbstruck Seto gaping at her. Regaining the ability to move, he stormed over to the bed and pulled the covers off her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He thundered. She looked up and smiled.

"Sleeping." She said, smiling. His face became dark and he shook his head.

"Get out of my bed." He said in a low voice. She looked back at him, challenging his dominance.

"Or what?" She challenged. He narrowed his eyes.

"I will personally lock you outside on the balcony." He threatened. She glowered.

"You wouldn't." She breathed. He smiled.

"Try me." He tested. She scoffed and lay back in the bed. Without warning, he reached down and scooped her up, throwing her over his back.

"What the hell? Let me down!" She yelled, pounding his back. Her hits had no effect on Blue Eyes. He smiled and opened the balcony doors.

"Good night." He smiled, setting her down. She spun around, ready to hit him when he closed the door. She growled and pounded on the door. It made no difference. The door was solid and bullet as well as sound proof. She could yell all night, but he wouldn't hear her. Her heart sank as she realized the other windows were also sound and bullet proof. No one else would hear her.

She growled and continued pounding the door. He would have to let her in eventually. She growled. How the hell did she end up outside? She would kill him when she got hold of him. She truly hated the young C.E.O.

* * *

Seto looked up. He saw her sitting there, leaning against the door. She had obviously gotten tired. He felt terrible for leaving her out there. Half an hour had passed since he had left her out there. He had not been able to sleep as he had sat there watching her.

She didn't respond or move. He looked closely and was aware that she was trembling. Yet, she didn't bang on the door and demand he let her in. She had just given up. He decided to leave her for 15 more minutes just to teach her that he was in charge.

Suddenly, thunder sounded and he watched as rain began to fall. He watched as it fell, soaking her. He sprang to his feet and opened the door.

"Come inside now!" He said, looking at her. She didn't look at him. She was just staring off.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" He growled.

"Leave me alone." She said, still not looking at him.

"It's pouring! Come inside before you get sick! Or do you want to get sick?" He demanded. Suddenly, she looked up at him.

"Why do you care if I get sick? Leave me alone!" She yelled. He was taken aback and stepped back. Her eyes were so angry, yet he saw sorrow in them. He was sure tears were streaming down her face along with rain water.

"I think you should just go." She said, turning away. She sounded so fragile, so sad.

"To hell with what you think!" He growled, reaching down and scooping her up. She growled as he threw her over his shoulder once more and began pounding his back.

"Get off of me!" She yelled. He set her down and threw something warm over her.

"Get dry." He muttered, walking over to the door and shutting it. She looked down at the towel. She sighed and began drying her hair.

Seto sat down in the chair.

"I'm sorry." He said. She looked up. He was looking outside, avoiding her eyes.

"What?" She asked, unsure whether she heard correctly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have locked you outside." He said. She froze. Seto Kaiba, the Seto Kaiba, the cold and heartless C.E.O. Did he just apologize to her?

He walked towards her and handed her a shirt.

"It's dry." He said. She looked down at it and took it.

"Thank you." She said, not looking at him. He didn't respond and just walked away.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He said. She gasped in surprise and stared at him.

"Well, don't sit there gaping at me like a fish." He growled. Obviously, he was back to his normal self. She rolled her eyes. Leave it to him to ruin the moment of kindness.

"I have a better idea." She said, getting to her feet.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Seto asked. She nodded and climbed into the bed. He stared at the bed.

"It's a king sized bed! There is a barrier of blankets between us! We have our own blankets! Our bodies will be nowhere near each others!" She growled. He didn't move.

"Fine. You can sleep standing up. I'll sleep in the bed. Good night!" She growled, pulling the covers over her head. Seto sighed and got into the bed.

What other choice did he have? He looked over at the uncomfortable chair. He sighed again and pulled the covers over his head.

* * *

Mokuba let out a yawn as he walked towards Seto's door. It was already 6 and Seto was still asleep. He yawned and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, Mater Kaiba." A voice said. Mokuba yawned and looked up, face to face with Bertha.

"It's ok Bertha." He smiled at the woman who had been his nurse since he was 7.

"Where is Seto?" Mokuba asked. He looked at the clock.

"He should be up now." He said.

"I was just on my way to his room." Bertha said. In her hands was his breakfast.

"I'll come with you." Mokuba said, following her.

Bertha paused outside the door, looking up at the clock. It was 6:05. She cleared her throat and turned the curved golden handle.

"Good morning Set," Mokuba stopped as his eyes took in the sight before him. Bertha froze and clutched the tray, hoping that she didn't drop it.

Instead of seeing the young C.E.O stretched across the bed, there were two figures. Seto was facing inwards, his arms extended. His right arm was wrapped around the tiny waist of a second companion.

The blanket was pulled away, revealing the face of Kamani. Her left arm was stretched out, wrapping around Seto's right shoulder and pulling him into her. Her face was pressed against his bare chest while his arm was wrapped around her waist and his hand was resting on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Bertha was aware of the fact that Kamani's shirt was unbuttoned, revealing her bra.

Suddenly, she remembered that young Master Mokuba was present. She gasped and looked down at him. His eyes were wide in shock as he took in the sight before him.

"Avert your eyes, young Master." She said. Mokuba gasped and ran into the room.

"Seto!" He yelled. Seto grumbled and opened his eyes. Sensing something moving, Kamani opened her eyes also. She gasped and looked up in surprise. Seto looked down at her in his arms.

"Ahh!" Both screamed and rolled off the bed.

"What the hell were you hugging me for?" Kamani yelled, getting to her feet.

"Me? You were the one with your arms around me!" Seto yelled. He got to his feet and became aware of the presence of other people in the room.

"Bertha." He said, turning to face the horrified maid.

"Please leave my breakfast here. You may tell Cook to begin making breakfast for everyone else." He said. She nodded and quickly left the room. He turned back to Kamani.

"Thank you for letting my maid see us together!" He growled. She yelled and stomped her feet.

"I told you not to come on my side! It's your fault, not mine!" Kamani yelled.

"Wait, you two slept together?" A new voice interrupted. Kamani and Seto both turned and stared at Mokuba, their faces full of embarrassment.

"No! It's not what you think!" Both said at the same time, shaking their head. Mokuba smiled.

"Sure. I believe you." He said, walking out the door. It was obvious he didn't believe them.

"And Seto, there's lipstick on your cheek." Mokuba called. Seto looked dumbstruck and ran over to the mirror. He gasped and wiped the lipstick off before turning towards Kamani.

"You!" He growled, advancing towards her. She stepped back. He looked dangerous. He grasped her arms, holding her tightly.

"Let go of me!" She growled, squirming to get out of his grasp. However, he didn't let go.

"What did you do?" He breathed, his voice low and dangerous.

"I didn't do anything!" She yelled, pulling away from him. She shook her head.

"You are the one who obviously can't control yourself or your desires!" She scoffed. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and whirled her around.

"Desires? For you? Don't make me laugh." He sneered.

"Why? Because it's true?" She taunted. He merely laughed.

"I have no desires for someone like you." He spat. She didn't respond.

"Exactly. No response. You know it is the truth." He scoffed. Suddenly, without warning, Kamani groaned and collapsed in his arms.

Kaiba looked down and caught her.

"Kamani?" He breathed. She didn't respond.

He put his hand to her forehead. It was burning up. He raised her head. She wasn't breathing. He picked her up and ran out into the hallway with her.

"Someone call a doctor now!" Kaiba yelled.

* * *

So, reviews! Dis is my longest chappie ever! Please review and tell me what you think! Feedback is welcome! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry no update for so long! I was on vacation, but I'm back now with more ideas so keep checking for updates!

* * *

Seto looked down at Kamani. She was groaning and tossing in the bed. Tubes were attached to her. It had been a day since he had rushed her to the hospital. The doctor had taken her in at once after he threatened him.

She had not responded to the treatment for the first few hours. However, they managed to get her to respond. Now, she was out of harm's way. She had a fever and a small case of latrophobia. The doctor said it was probably a past experience with a doctor or in a hospital.

He looked down at her as she finally managed to get some rest. Her face relaxed and he could not stop staring at her and her beauty. Again, he felt that he had known her before, in the past. But, that was not possible.

He turned and walked out of the room. Before leaving, he left her a note.

* * *

Kamani yawned and opened her eyes. She was in a a white room. She groaned and attempted to move her body. She pulled and felt something slide out of her arm. She looked down and saw a needle slide from her arm. Without meaning to, she let out a scream. She was connected to a heart rate monitor.

She got out of the bed and tried to pull herself away from the machine. She fell and landed on her palm. Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse rushed in. She saw her on the floor and called for the doctor.

Just as the doctor arrived, the nurse was helping her back into the bed.

"Why am I here?" She asked once she was back in the bed. The minute the nurse let go of her, she struggled to stand again. The nurse pushed her gently back into the bed.

"You passed out and had a high temperature. Mr. Kaiba brought you here one day ago and stayed with you." The doctor said. Her head shot up. Kaiba brought her here and he stayed with her?

"Where is he now?" She asked.

"He has to get ready for an important ball tonight." The doctor said. She gasped. The New Year's Ball was tonight and here she was lying in bed in a hospital! She struggled and got to her feet.

"Where are you going Miss Azu? You are not well enough to walk." The doctor scolded her. She shrugged aside his concern and stood.

"I have to leave now." She said. He shook his head.

"No, you are not well enough. You should remain here until one more night." The doctor said. He made his way to stand in front of the door as a way of blocking her only exit. She smiled and stood.

"Please get out of my way." She said kindly as she headed towards the door. The doctor shook his head.

"Mr. Kaiba ordered that I should not let you out until you were at your best health." He said. She scoffed and shook her head.

"Well, I order you to let me go. He is not in charge of me. Now let me go or you will be sorry.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kamani was making her way out of the hospital. She smiled as her limo pulled up and got into it. She had a lot to do tonight and there was no way she was going to stay in the hospital.

She ran to her office the minute she reached her house. She heard footsteps and the door opened. Ben was staring back at her.

"Anzu, where were you? I got a call from the hospital." He said. She nodded.

"I was at the Kaiba mansion and I got sick after Kaiba refused to let me sleep in his bed. I passed out and he had to carry me to the hospital." She said. She noticed Ben staring at her with shock and concern.

"Stay in his bed?" He asked. She sighed.

"It is a long story." She said. He looked at her, his expression hard.

"Nothing happened between us. I promise you that." She said. He didn't seem as if he wanted to let it go so esaily, but he nodded.

"Now, I have to call THomas. We're planning on catching Marc tonight." She said. He nodded and left.

* * *

"Yes Thomas. I know." Kamani said. She sighed and listened.

"Are you the detective or me?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Ok miss detective. Good luck tonight. I'm sending Darci for protection and backup." He said. She nodded.

"I will meet you later. Press this if you need any help." He said and handed her a chip. She nodded and put it in her ear.

"Bye. And Happy New Year's Eve." He said. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Kamani took a deep breath and opened the door. Standing there was Kaiba and Mokuba. She smiled at Mokuba, who was dressed in a tux. His girlfriend was with him. She wore a sparkly green dress and looked beautiful. Kamani smiled at her and then directed her attention towards Kaiba.

He was wearing a black tux which ccomplimented his well muscled body. His hair was slick and gelled back. It revealed his cobalt eyes, which were busy taking in her outfit. She tried not to move as his eyes moved down her body and assessed her outfit. She saw a small smile play on the corners of his lips and decided that it meant he liked her outfit and approved. Not that she needed his approval.

"Wow, you looked beautiful Kamani!" Mokuba said when he saw her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said, her eyes glancing over to Kaiba. Mokuba noticed his brother standing there like a statue and decided to bring him into the conversation.

"She looks beautiful in her dress, doesn't she Seto?" He asked, nudging his brother. Seto cleared his throat and mumbled something. Mokuba looked at him puzzled.

"What?" He said. Seto turned away.

"Yes, she looks very beautiful." She said quickly. However, he knew that he meant it. She did look beautiful. Her long black dress clung to her. There was a slit on the right side, revealing her slim and well toned leg. The dress was strapless, held up by nothing except her chest. She wore the same necklace she always wore, the heart one. It looked beautiful as it lay against her skin, as if it were made for her only. Her hair was loose, flowing out behind her. It was curly and looked beautiful.

All in all, she looked like a goddess.

"Well, we should probably be going." Mokuba said. He took the hand of his date and walked towards the limo waiting for them. Before doing so, he turned towards Seto and gestured for him to take Kamani's hand.

Kaiba took her hand and linked it with his own.

"Shall we?" He asked. She nodded and they made their way towards the limo.

* * *

Kamani smiled and pulled her hand from Kaiba's and made her way towards Darci. Mokuba looked at her go and then turned towards Seto.

"Who is he?" He asked. Kaiba looked at the man and shrugged.

"I don't keep track of her personal life." He said. He took a drink from a waiter and left Mokuba looking towards Kamani.

Kamani smiled at Darci and took his hand. She pulled him towards the window, aware that Kaiba was watching her.

"Is everything set?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes, we are prepared for Marc if he comes. We'll get him." Darci said. She nodded and turned to leave. She walked over to the punch bowl and proceeded to get some punch for herself. She turned and almost collided with Kaiba.

"So sorry." She said.

"It's fine." He said. He looked towards the dance floor and then at her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. She was taken aback by his question and didn't answer.

"It's fine." He said, and turned to leave after she didn't answer. She snapped back to reality and shook her head.

"No, I would love to dance." She said. He took her hand and walked to the dance floor with her.

"So, what do you think of the ball?" He asked.

"It's nice." She said. He smiled and nodded.

"You were not supposed to be out of the hospital." He said. She laughed.

"I have a lot to do. I can't afford to be in the hospital." She said. He swung her out and nodded.

"I see. You are still attempting the takeover?" He asked, pulling her back in. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course." She said as he pulled her towards his chest.

"You won't stop me. You can't stop me." She smiled. He didn't respond and dipped her.

"Are you testing me? Because I assure you, you would be surprised to know what I can do." He said as he leaned over her. She had a shocked look on her face as he pulled her up again.

"Is that a threat?" She whispered in his ears after she recovered. He smirked and flung her out.

"No, just a friendly warning." He said as he pulled her back in.

"Next time, it won't be friendly." He said. She scoffed.

"Oh, I'm scared." She said. He smiled and dipped her once more. As he pulled her up, his face became serious.

"Today is your last day." He said before leaving her on the dance floor.

She growled as she watched him go. Who did he think he was? She would show him.

She began walking behind him when her phone rang. She muttered a curse and walked away to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered as she made her way outside onto the balcony. Thomas' voice sounded on the other end.

"Really?" She asked. She pulled out Dan's phone and entered the pin.

"It worked! Thomas, you are the best!" She smiled. She hung up the phone and opened Dan's recent calls. Marc was the first name she saw. She blocked the number and called it.

She looked up and heard a phone ringing. She turned around, but she didn't see anyone. That was strange as she just heard it ringing. She hung it up and walked back towards the ball.

"Kamani! There you are!" Mokuba called. She smiled as he gestured for her to come. She smiled and went towards him. He motioned towards an old man with glasses. He was dressed in a police outfit, a British police outfit. Mokuba turned back towards her.

"This is Detective Wickham. He is from England and one of the best detectives there is." He said. She smiled and extended her hand to shake his.

"A pleasure." She smiled. He nodded and Mokuba walked away to get some punch. She turned back to him.

"We currently have one of your finest men on the force." She smiled. He turned towards her, his face delighted.

"Really? Who may I ask? Is it Paxton? Or perhaps Stewart?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, it is Mellsruis. Darci Mellsruis." She smiled. She watched as his face changed.

"Mellsruis, you say?" He asked. She nodded and her expression began to change.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He nodded, a bit confused.

"Yes. You see, Mellsruis is dead. He died a few months back." He said. Her face changed to shock.

"What? Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded.

"Of course I'm sure. He was the best of the best." Wickham said.

"Well, thank you." She said. He nodded and turned away to talk to some other people. She walked over to the plant and opened Dan's phone again. She blocked the number and called Marc's phone again. Once more, she heard it ringing. She turned and saw Darci answer his phone. She almost lost her footing from the shock and held onto the rail to steady herself. Quickly, she hung up the phone and walked outside. Her mind was racing. She thought back to their first meeting.

Darci Mellsruis. She scrambled the letters and gasped. Darci Mellsruis. Marcellus Idris. She gasped.

Darci was Marc! She quickly grabbed her phone and called Thomas.

"Hello?" Thomas answered. Kamani took a deep breath.

"Thomas, send backup now!" She growled.

"Is Marc there? You have Darci. I'm sending backup." He said.

"No. Darci is Marc!" She growled.

"What?" Thomas yelled.

"Yes, he was under our noses the entire time." She said.

"Wait there. I'm on my way." He said. Suddenly, something fell behind her. She gasped and turned to see Darci standing there. He smiled at her.

"I knew you would figure it out sooner or later darling." He smiled. He took the phone and smiled.

"No need to send backup Thomas. She has me." He said and then hung up the phone. She growled at him.

"Where is she Marc?" She asked. He chuckled and grabbed her.

"Is that how you greet me after these years?" He asked. He planted his lips on her and kissed her. She struggled to break free, but found herself returning his kiss. Against her will, she found herself grabbing him and clinging to him. He smiled when they pulled apart.

"You were right. I did miss that in jail." He said. He took one look at her and laughed.

"It seems you missed it also." He smirked. She growled and pushed him away.

"Thomas is coming for you." She said. He laughed.

"He has to find us first." He said. He smiled and she felt something hit her in the back of her head. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

Mokuba gasped as he saw the man walking away with Kamani. He turned and ran to find Seto.

"Seto." He said, out of breath after he finally found his brother.

"Yes? What is it?" Seto asked.

"That man Kamani was with kidnapped her. He just knocked her out and is taking her to his car." Mokuba tumbled out. Seto turned and looked in the direction Mokuba was pointing. Without another word, he ran off in that direction.

"Kamani!" He yelled once he was outside. He looked around. She was nowhere to be found. Neither was the car.

"Kamani!" He yelled again. Suddenly, something hit him in the back of his head. He groaned as darkness consumed him.

* * *

Kaiba groaned and opened his eyes. He raised his hands to rub his head, but couldn't. He looked down and saw that they were tied. He looked over and saw Kamani sitting in a chair, also tied up. Standing in front of them was the man he had seen her with earlier.

"Marc! Let him go! He has nothing to do with this." Kamani growled, gesturing towards Seto. Marc laughed.

"It's his fault for coming after you." He smiled. He walked over to her, a dagger in his hand. He smiled and ran it down her cheek.

"Tell me. Have you enchanted him while I was away? Do you have him eating out of the palm of your hand?" He asked. She didn't answer and he pressed the dagger deeper into her skin, making her cringe. He smiled.

"It seems you have. You were able to melt the heart of the stuck up and cold hearted CEO known as Kaiba." He laughed. Kaiba turned away.

"Well, your beauty is to die for." He smirked and walked over to Kaiba.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, scowling at Kaiba. Seto laughed.

"You? You are nothing. A no one." He laughed. Marc growled and hit him. Kamani yelled out as it caught Kaiba's face. She watched Kaiba raise his face and smile. There was some blood rolling down the right side of his face. Above his right eye was bleeding.

"Marc, leave him alone!" Kamani yelled. He turned back to her and smiled.

"Fine. I'll leave him alone." He laughed and turned to one of his men.

"Bring her." He ordered. The man returned and Kamani gasped.

"Mommy!" Aenea yelled, running towards her. Marc smiled and grabbed her.

"Now, Kamani, you have two options." He smiled and looked at Seto.

"Either Kaiba dies or," He stopped and looked at Aenea.

"She does. Your choice." He smiled and put Aenea down. He raised his gun and pointed it at her and moved it towards Kaiba. He laughed and switched between the two.

"Pick." He laughed. She growled and struggled in her seat.

"Marc! Don't you dare hurt either one of them!" She screamed. He chuckled and moved the gun towards Aenea.

"Let's see. Would you sacrifice your niece or the only man you ever loved?" He asked, smiling.

* * *

Sooooooooooo, reviews! The end of the story is almost here! I have either one or two more chappies left! Reviews! Tell me what you think! Thanks.  
-DramaQueen95


	22. Chapter 22

Seto gasped and looked over at Kamani and then at Marc.

"Did you just say niece?" He asked. Marc smiled and turned towards Kamani.

"What is this? You did not tell him that she was your niece?" He asked and pretended to look shocked. He smiled and walked over to Kaiba.

"Yes, Aenea is her niece. Her older sister was Aenea's mother." Marc smiled. He turned back towards Kamani.

"You still did not answer my question." He smiled. She scoffed.

"Either way, you're going to kill one or the other." She said. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes. You are smart." He laughed. She smiled and raised her eyes slowly, catching his eyes and holding her stare.

"What do you say to a compromise?" She breathed, her tone becoming a pitch lower. He raised and eyebrow and smiled.

"A compromise? Hmm, not a bad idea." He said, considering it. She smiled and nodded.

"Fine. I want to hear what you have to say." He said.

"First, open the ropes around my feet. It's a bit tight." She smiled. He chuckled and motioned for one of his men to open the ropes. She smiled and looked towards Marc.

"That is much better." She said, crossing her legs. The slit of her dress fell to the side, allowing her legs to show through. She noticed Marc's eyes drop to her legs along with Kaiba's.

She chuckled before returning her attention to Marc.

"Now, our compromise." She said. He nodded and stepped closer.

"If you let them go," She stopped and looked towards Seto and Aenea before turning back to him.

"I will marry you and give myself to you." She said. His eyes grew wide. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Kaiba's jaw tighten. Aenea's eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"What do you think?" Kamani asked, folding her legs and licking her lips, looking at him seductively. A small smiled played on the corner of Marc's lips as he considered her proposition. While he considered it, Kamani struggled to free her hands. However, she did it while maintaining her posture. She continued to smile back at Marc as she pried her hand from the rope. She smiled as she felt her hands slip out of the knot.

"Well, darling, what do you think?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. He smiled.

"I can have you all to myself. Hmm, I love it." He smiled at the idea of owning her. She returned the smile and then pouted.

"But, there is a problem darling. My hands hurt from being tied up so long." She sniffed. He smiled and gestured for one of his men to untie her hands and for the other to hold them. She smiled as they untied her hands.

As one pulled her to her feet, she grabbed the other and flipped him. The one who had pulled her to her feet grabbed her in an attempt to stop her, but she dodged and delivered a punch to his face. He groaned and clutched his head. She didn't see the other one behind her.

"Look out Mommy!" Aenea yelled, but it was too late. Kamani groaned in pain as she felt a hand hit her in the back of her head. Clutching her head, she turned towards the one who hit her and folded her fists. He smiled and motioned for her to come towards him.

She chuckled and ran toward him, her fists raised. He laughed and was about to grab her when she slid under him and kicked him, sweeping him off his feet. He groaned as he hit the ground. She turned and saw the other one running towards her. She jumped up and did a flying roundhouse kick on him, knocking him down. He groaned in pain, but did not stand. The other got to his feet and ran towards her. He let out a yell and picked her up, his hands around her neck, choking her. Aenea screamed out for him to stop. Kaiba watched in horror as the man choked Kamani. She yelled out in pain. However, she brought up her right foot and delivered a knee to his crotch. He let her go and groaned in pain, falling to his knees. She fell to the ground and struggled for breath. Choking, she stood and delivered a spinning backkick to his face.

He groaned and fell to the ground, unconscicious. Kamani turned and saw Marc smiling at her.

"Bravo darling. I see you have not changed." He chuckled. She growled and got to her feet.

"Give it up Marc. Thomas is on his way here." She growled, walking towards him. He smiled.

"That is true. But, you still didn't;t make your choice." He chuckled. He raised the gun and pointed it to Aenea's head.

"No, don't!" Kamani yelled, taking a step forward. He smiled and pointed it towards Kaiba. She shook her head.

"Neither one of them." She said.

"I have made my choice." She said, looking him in the eye. He nodded, waiting for her to say the name.

"Kill me." She said. Aenea screamed and Kaiba gasped. Surprise crossed Marc's face.

"You?" He asked. She nodded.

"Kill me. But let the two of them go." She said. Marc chuckled.

"As you wish." He chuckled and shot the gun.

"Mommy!" Aenea screamed as the bullet hit Kamani. Kaiba's eyes grew wide and he watched in horror as Kamani fell to her knees. She groaned and clutched her left shoulder before looking up at Marc and laughing.

"I see you still cannot aim." She laughed. Aenea looked up and smiled.

"Mommy! You're alive." She yelled. Marc laughed.

"I wasn't aiming to kill you Kamani." He smiled.

"But, your answer was wrong. So, now you lose both. I get the privlege of seeing your face as both of them die before your eyes." He laughed. Kamani's eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"No!" She screamed as Marc fired the gun. She watched in horror as Aenea crumpled to her feet, blood gushing from her chest.

"Aenea!" Kamani screamed, unable to move or breathe. Marc smiled.

"His turn." He chuckled, turning towards Seto. Kamani looked around and saw a stone. She struggled to reach it and threw it just as Marc shot. Marc yelled out in pain as it struck his forehead. Seto yelled out as the bullet pierced his shoulder. Kamani struggled to her feet and ran over to untie Seto.

Marc growled as she untied him and raised the gun towards them.

"Perfect. I get both of the love birds. You can die in each other's arms!" He yelled, firing. He looked down at the gun, yelling out in anger. The bullets were all finished. Kamani pulled herself to her feet and ran over towards the door, trying to get Seto out.

However, as she turned towards the door, the two men she had knocked out were back on their feet and blocking the exit. She watched as three more appeared, blocking their only exit. She turned back towards Marc, who was laughing.

"Looks like we'll have to fight." She said, turning towards Seto. He chuckled and turned towards them, cracking his knuckles.

"I can handle these idiots." He smirked. One yelled out and charged towards Seto. Seto smiled and dodged him. He turned and delivered a blow to the man's face. Kamani dodged an attack and delivered a kick to the man's head. He groaned and held his head. She spun around, delivering a chop to his neck. He groaned as she struck his pressure point and crumpled to his feet. She looked up and saw Kaiba bring another to the ground. She turned towards Marc, who stood there laughing.

"Marc!" She yelled, walking towards him. He smiled and gestured for her to come closer. She let out a yell of anger and ran towards him. She threw a punch, which he caught. She gasped in pain as he twisted her hand behind her back.

"How did it feel? Watching her die?" He whispered in her ears. She winced in pain as he pulled her hand tighter. He chuckled in her ears before pressing his lips to them.

"You can still come to me. I'll spare him." Marc said, caressing her neck with his lips. She growled.

"Never." She said before bringing her head back. Marc staggered back in pain as her head collided with his face. She spun around and saw his nose was bleeding. He growled at her.

"So be it!" He yelled. He threw a punch, which she dodged. She growled and grabbed his arm, pulling him into her. Just as he almost reached her face, she spun and delivered a blow to his face using her elbow. He groaned and threw a punch. She grabbed it again and pulled him in once more. She grabbed his around the neck and spun him around before sweeping him and dropping him to his feet.

However, he grabbed her foot and he fell, pulling her down. He rolled on top of her and growled.

"You can't belong to anyone else! I won't let you! I'd rather you die first than belong to someone else!" He yelled, reaching down and squeezing her shoulder. She screamed out in pain as he dug into the wound. Seto heard her scream and spun around, forgetting the men he was fighting. He groaned in pain as one hit him in the head. He turned and directed his attention back to the men.

Kamani closed her mouth, holding in the scream. Darkness was beginning to consume her. She saw Aenea's face swimming in the darkness. Seeing her face gave her a boost of strength. Adrenaline running through her veins, she growled and leaned forwards, hitting Marc in his head with her own. He groaned in pain and rolled off of her. She groaned and struggled to her feet, red liquid running down her forehead. She turned towards Kaiba and began to walk towards him to help him.

However, she felt someone grab her hand and turned around in time to see Marc bring the gun down. She yelled as the gun collided with her head. Seto spun around and saw Kamani fall to her knees.

"Kamani!" He yelled. He punched the man he was holding and ran towards her, catching her and raising her to her feet. Her eyelids fluttered as she looked up at him. He gently tapped her face. She groaned and he helped her to her feet. She swayed slightly before regaining her balance. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and she pushed him out of the way.

Kaiba watched in horror as Marc plunged the knife into her stomach.

"Kamani!" He yelled as she gasped in pain. Marc smiled.

"I was aiming for him, but I got the next best thing." He laughed. She groaned and struggled to stand. Marc laughed and pulled the knife out as she fell to her knees, blood pouring from her stomach. He turned and began to walk towards Seto, the knife in his hand. Blood dripped from the knife, making a trail behind him.

"I told her. I would rather her die than belong to someone else." He chuckled. Kaiba laughed getting to his feet.

"What's the matter? Can't you deal with some competition?" He taunted. Marc growled.

"Shut up." He said. Kaiba continued to laugh.

"Well, why would she like you when she has me?" He continued. Marc's eyes grew angry.

"I said shut up." He warned. Kaiba laughed and continued.

"She loves me more. And she will die loving me." He smiled. Marc's fist clenched and he delivered a blow to Kaiba's head.

Kaiba staggered backwards from the blow, but didn't stop.

"I spent more time with her. While you were in jail, she was all mine." He said. Marc yelled and delivered another blow. Again, Seto staggered backwards, blood flowing from his head. He smiled.

"Did you ever feel how velvety her lips are? I did. And I love it. I love how she feels in my arm also." Kaiba smiled. Marc screamed and punched him hard in the face. Kaiba groaned and staggered back, backed up against a wall. His nose was bleeding and so was his lip. He smiled at Marc, blood running down his face.

"Hit me all you like. It won't erase what happened." He laughed, enjoying taunting him. Marc took a deep breath and raised the dagger.

"But I can erase you." He laughed, bringing the dagger down. Just as he brought it down, a shot sounded and he dropped the dagger. He gasped and slowly looked down at his chest. Blood was pouring out of a small hole in his chest. He turned and gasped.

Kamani was on her feet, face and hands bloody, a gun in her hand. He stepped forward and she pulled the trigger again. Another bullet hit him in the chest. He continued walking towards her.

She shot again, hitting him in the shoulder. Still he continued. He was inches from her. She pulled the trigger and a bullet hit his foot. He groaned and fell to his knees.

"Why?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Because I don't love you." She spit.

"But I love you. I always have." He said. She raised the gun to him, shaking her head.

"It's too late. You destroyed my world. You took away everything! My mother! Aenea! Now, it's your turn." She said, her finger on the trigger. He smiled as he noticed her hand shaking.

"Will you really kill me? Would you be able to?" He smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Yes, I will be able to. And unlike you, I won't miss." She said.

"Goodbye Marc." She said, firing the gun. She watched the bullet pierce his chest, pierce his heart. He smiled at her before falling face first in front of her. Kamani gasped and dropped the gun. She turned towards Aenea's dead body and ran towards her. She looked down at her and fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

Just as she did, the doors opened and the police burst in. Thomas looked around and spotted a dead Marc. His eyes continued to scan the room and fell on the dead Aenea lying in front of Kamani. He ran over to her and pulled her to her feet.

"Thomas," She whispered. Before she could utter another word, tears came to her eyes and she buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

"Shh." Thomas said, stroking her head, attempting to comfort her.

"He killed Aenea." She sobbed, looking towards the corpse. Thomas wiped her eyes before turning towards the other men there. He sighed and turned back towards her.

"Go. It's your job." She said, allowing him to leave. She fell to her knees and picked up Aenea's corpse, tears in her eyes. She saw Seto looking at her and buried her head in Aenea's hair, not wanting to see anyone.

* * *

Kamani groaned and looked around. Crowded around her bed were Yugi and the rest of the gang. She gasped and turned to see Thomas standing there.

"They asked me to let them in." He said. She sighed and turned back towards them.

"Hey." She smiled. Joey grabbed her and hugged her as did Yugi.

"We thought we lost you." Yugi said, tears streaming down his face. Joey pulled away and nodded.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tristan yelled. She chuckled as he wiped a tear.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" She smiled. Suddenly, tears came to her eyes and fell. Yugi shook his head and wiped it.

"I'm sorry. We heard. We're all sorry." He said. She sniffed and looked up at them, her eyes full of tears.

"I miss her." She said. She began to sob and they all hugged her, comforting her. The nurse came in and motioned for them to leave as visiting hours were over. Yugi hugged her again before leaving.

"Be strong Anzu." He said before leaving.

* * *

Seto groaned and opened his eyes. Mokuba ran over to his brother's side.

"Seto, how do you feel?" He asked. Seto groaned.

"My head hurts." He said. Suddenly, the events between Marc and Kamani flashed through his head.

"How is Kamani?" He asked. Mokuba looked uneasy.

"The doctor said she lost a lot of blood when I spoke to him yesterday." He said. Seto's face paled. Mokuba's eyes grew wide.

"You like her, don't you?" He asked.

"Don't be silly." Seto scoffed. Suddenly, his head shot up. He gasped and jumped out of bed.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled, running intot he hallways behind his brother. He stopped and gasped at the figure standing in front of them.

"Yugi!" Mokuba smiled. Yugi smiled.

"Hey Mokuba. How have you been?" He smiled. Seto regarded him with indifference.

"Why are you here Motou?" He asked coldly. Yugi directed his attention towards Seto.

"I'm here visiting a friend." He said.

"Who, that mutt?" Seto scoffed. Yugi laughed.

"No. Joey is fine. I'm was visiting Anzu." He said. Mokuba watched as his brother's face froze.

"Anzu?" Kaiba breathed. Yugi nodded.

"I have to go." He said and turned and left them. Mokuba looked at Seto.

"Anzu is alive?" He breathed. Mokuba turned and left his brother before he could question him.

* * *

Kamani took a deep breath and avoided making eye contact as she walked into her office. She sat down and a tear slid down her face. She sniffed and wiped it away. The door opened and Melanie entered. She looked at Kamani and Kamani saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what happened ma'am." Melanie said, tears rolling down her face.

"I know it is hard for you. But, we are all here for you." She said. Kamani smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks." She said. Melanie nodded and went to make Kamani's coffee. As Melanie made her coffee, Kamani pressed the button to listen to her voice mails.

She froze as Seto's voice came over the voice mail.

"Hello Kamani. This is Seto Kaiba. I'm calling to remind you that your days to terminate the takeover have ended. However, due to recent events, I will give you one more day. You have until tomorrow to terminate it. I will not be swayed by tears and please know that your recent loss changes nothing in our business relationship. Good bye." He said. The phone clicked and the voice mail ended.

"What a cold and cruel man!" Melanie gasped, looking at Kamani. Kamani growled and stood.

"Melanie, tell Mick to bring my car." She said, walking out the door.

* * *

Kamani clenched her fists as she looked down at Seto. He was busy writing and paid no attention to her.

"Can I help you Miss Azu?" He asked, not looking up.

"Yes, you can Mr. Kaiba." She said. He didn't look up.

"You can tell me how someone could be as cold hearted and cruel as you are!" She said, every word trembling with anger. This time, he did look up.

"I cannot, because there is only me and I am the only one like that." He smirked. She growled.

"Do you not have any emotions? Or even a conscience?" She demanded. He smiled.

"Is this what you came here for?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. I came here about the takeover." She said. He nodded.

"Do not think I will pity you after your loss. My threat is still intact." He said. She laughed.

"Pity? From you? I doubt the day will ever come where you would be able to show pity to anyone!" She yelled. He didn't answer.

"Rather, you will get pity. I know I pity you. I pity you because of your coldness. I pity you because you will never experience love or any other emotions. You are too busy walled up in your office. You have worked with machines for so long that you yourself have become one! You are cold and emotionless just like a machine. Incapable of loving!" She yelled. He waited until she was done before continuing.

"Are you finished?" He asked. She growled and shook her head.

"Yes! I am Mr. Seto Kaiba! Kamani Z. Azu is finished!" She yelled. She picked up the files holding the stocks she owned and threw them at him. Papers flung in his face. He stood staring at her as she walked towards the door.

"The takeover is terminated! Just as you wished!" She yelled. Suddenly the door opened and Mokuba walked in. He smiled when he saw her, but his face changed as he took in her face and Seto's.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked. Kamani shook her head.

"No. You are just in time Mokuba. Just in time to know that your brother does not possess a heart! Just in time to know that he is a cold and emotionless machine! He has all the money in the world, but lacks a heart. Too bad your money can't buy you a heart! Maybe then, you would learn to love and learn what love is. But, I doubt it. You, Seto Kaiba, will never learn to love and you will never find love." She said. His face changed. Those words were so familiar. It couldn't be!

"Good luck in life Seto Kaiba. I wish you all the best." She spit before turning to leave. She stopped and looked down at Mokuba, her eyes sad.

"I'm sorry Mokuba. I tried." She said, tears rolling down her face. Mokuba opened his mouth to tell her not to go, but she shook her head.

"It's too late. Good bye Mokuba." She said. She turned towards Seto once more before leaving.

Mokuba growled and spun around to face Seto.

"Why are you always so cold? Why do you insist on pushing everyone away? Why Seto?" He yelled. Seto didn't answer.

"The first time you drove Anzu away. Now, you're driving her away again!" He yelled. Seto's head shot up. Mokuba nodded, his face angry.

"Yes, Seto Kaiba! Kamani Z. Azu is indeed Anzu Mazaki. The same girl you insulted and rejected years ago. She was the same girl you said was too poor and who you would never love!" Mokuba yelled.

"Just when I thought you might get her again, you ruin it! Well, I hope you're happy big brother. It seems you're going to be alone forever." He said. He turned and left Seto standing there.

Kaiba's mind was racing. Kamani was Anzu? Then, she wasn't dead! Wait, she was with him all along? His mind shot back to the day he saw her. She looked like she had known him. That night at dinner, she was telling him about the pain he had caused her. That was why Mokuba had insisted on her staying with them and spending the night. He had known and wanted to reunite them! When she was in the hospital, he had recognized her. She had called him Blue Eyes! Her necklace! It was the other half to the heart! The heart she had given him! Kamani Z. Azu. He rearranged the letters. Anzu Mazaki. He shook his head. It was her all along.

Her face ran through his mind as flashbacks came. Her with Mokuba. Her at the party. Her fighting Marc. Her dancing with him. Her kissing him. All along it was Anzu! He fell in the chair as he processed it. She wasn't dead. He was glad she was alive, but his face sank as he realized he had pushed her away again. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not letting her go this time!" He growled to himself. He got to his feet and raced out the door. He was going to get her, once and for all. He has almost lost her too many times. Not this time!

* * *

Seto shook his head.

"I'm sorry but it is true Mr. Kaiba. Miss Azu has left and we do not know where she has gone." The servant said. Kaiba walked back to his car, his mind racing. She was gone? He had went to her office and had gotten the same answer.

Now that he had finally gotten her back, she was gone already? No, that was not fair! He looked up at the sky, shaking his head.

The only woman he had ever loved had slipped through his fingers twice. How could this happen to him? He fell to his knees as rain began to fall.

Her curse echoed in his head.

_"I curse you. You will never find true love until you repent your sin. Until you realize you were wrong, you will never find true love, no matter how hard you look." _He shook his head. He was repenting it. He had realized he was wrong. But, it was too late. He hung his head as the rain fell.

_Here comes the rain again _  
_Falling on my head like a memory _  
_Falling on my head like a new emotion _  
_I want to walk in the open wind _  
_I want to talk like lovers do _  
_I want to dive into your ocean _  
_Is it raining with you _

_So baby talk to me _  
_Like lovers do _  
_Walk with me _  
_Like lovers do _  
_Talk to me _  
_Like lovers do _

Anzu took a deep breath as she looked out the window of her private jet. Raindrops hit the window, running down. Tears streamed down her face. Ben looked at her and sighed.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, dear?" He asked. She nodded.

"But what about Kaiba?" He asked. She shook her head.

"He made his choice and I accepted it." She turned to face him, tears in her eyes.

"Everything is gone. Aenea is dead and he rejected me once more. What else is there in Domino? Why should I stay?" She asked.

"You should stay for love." Ben said. She shook her head.

"Love doesn't exist. It doesn't Ben. It doesn't." She sobbed into his chest. He patted her head, comforting her.

_Here comes the rain again _  
_Raining in my head like a tragedy _  
_Tearing me apart like a new emotion _  
_Oooooh _  
_I want to breathe in the open wind _  
_I want to kiss like lovers do _  
_I want to dive into your ocean _  
_Is it raining with you _

_So baby talk to me _  
_Like lovers do_

Seto looked up at the sky and at the rain falling. Rain rolled off his hair, wetting his face. He heard footsteps and turned and saw Mokuba coming towards him. He sighed and hung his head.

"I'm sorry Mokuba. I failed. Your big brother failed you. The one girl I loved and I let her slip through my fingers not once but twice." He said. Mokuba shook his head.

"Don't beat yourself up Seto." He said. Seto shook his head.

"How could I be so stupid? The things I said to her and the things I did to her." He grabbed his head and shook it.

"I will be alone forever." He said. Mokuba patted his back and sat.

"You won't. You two will meet again one day. It already happened. She returned into your life, even though you didn't know." He said. Seto sighed.

"But, when? And where?" He asked.

"I don't even know where she would go." He said. She had left the country, but where would she go? Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and his mind went back to their conversation almost five years ago.

_"I want to be somewhere nice too. I like Paris too. I have only seen picture, but it looks really beautiful." _The picture in her office of her and Aenea was taken in front of the Eiffel Tower. She was going to Paris! He jumped to his feet.

"I know where she is!" He yelled, running towards his car. Mokuba stood and ran behind his older brother.

_Here comes the rain again _  
_Falling on my head like a memory _  
_Falling on my head like a new emotion _  
_(Here is comes again, here it comes again) _  
_I want to walk in the open wind _  
_I want to talk like lovers do _  
_I want dive into your ocean _  
_Is it raining with you _

* * *

So, reviews! Tell me what you think! I have one more chappie left until this story is complete. **Tear tear** I feel sad knowing it is almost finished. :-(


	23. Chapter 23

Anzu took a deep breath and sighed. She walked over to the edge of the cliff and closed her eyes. She heard the water washing against the side of the cliff, threatening to break it down and make it crumble. Her own emotions were gnawing away at her, threatening to make her break down also. She opened her eyes and looked out towards the sea as the sun set. Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them away. She turned and walked over to the bench. She looked down at the bench and took a deep breath.

* * *

_"Mommy! Hurry up! You promised we would watch the sunset together!"Aenea yelled. Kamani chuckled as Aenea pulled her towards the bench. She gasped as she ran towards the cliff. The sun was setting, casting rays of red and yellow into the sky. _

_Kamani smiled as she sat down on the bench. Aenea smiled and ran towards her and plopped down on the bench next to her. She chuckled and put her arm around Aenea. _

_"Well, do you like it?" She asked. Aenea smiled and nodded. _

_"It's even more beautiful than in the movies." She laughed. Kamani looked at her before she burst out laughing, pulling Aenea closer to her. _

_"What do sunsets remind you of?" Aenea asked, looking up at Kamani. Kamani smiled and looked towards the sunset. _

_Her mind flashed back to Seto. She remembered the day they had met at the park. The sun was just setting, its rays stretching across the park. She remembered how the sun look, its last bit of light lighting Seto's face. His blue eyes had shone as they gazed back at her. She had been completely mesmerized by him. The words he spoke to her that day, however, changed her. That was the day he had rejected her. She chuckled to herself as she thought about it and snapped back to reality. _

_Aenea was looking at her, waiting for her to answer. Kamani smiled at her._

_"Sunsets remind me of moving on. Sunsets symbolize the end of one day. When one day ends, another begins. When one thing ends, another begins. It reminds me that no matter how many times we fall, we still get back up." She said, smiling at her daughter. Aenea looked thoughtful before nodding. _

_"I never thought of it that way. But, it is true. Sunsets always reminded me of romance, but now that you say that, it's true." She said. Kamani's head shot up._

_"Romance?" She asked, looking at Aenea with raised eyebrows. Aenea nodded and smiled. _

_"Well, you know how in the movies, they always kiss in the sunset." She said. She looked at Kamani's face and then shut her mouth, afraid she had said something wrong. Kamani looked at her before she began to laugh. _

_"You watch too many movies, kiddo." She chuckled, tousling Aenea's hair.  


* * *

_

Anzu looked down at the bench. She could still hear Aenea's laughter.

Before she could stop herself, she dropped to her knees, holding onto the bench. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she sobbed her heart out.

She had lost everything. Aenea was dead, Marc was dead, and Seto was gone once again. Once more, he had chosen his money and business over love.

She had gone with the intention to hurt him and make him pay. She wanted to cut him down and show him she was superior, but in the end, she was the one who was cut down.

She was the one who had lost everything.

She continued to cry, unable to contain her tears. She felt an arm on her shoulder and turned to see Ben.

"Ben!" She sobbed, getting to her feet and burying her face in his chest.

"Why did this happen? What did I do to deserve this?" She sobbed. Ben stroked her back, trying to comfort her.

"You did nothing bad. Sometimes, fate deals a cruel hand. It seems this time, he has dealt a cruel hand to you once again. But, after a cruel hand, a great hand is sure to follow." He said, wiping her tears.

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No. There is no good hand for me. My life is miserable." She said. He shook his head and led her to the bench.

"Don't say that. You will get the happiness you deserve." He said. She didn't reply. He turned and looked at the sunset.

"Ah, sunsets." He smiled.

"They remind me of moving on. That there is always another day to look forward to." He said. She stopped sobbing and turned to look at him. A smile was on his lips as he looked at her. She smiled and hugged him.

"They remind me of that also." Anzu smiled.

* * *

Anzu took a deep breath and walked into her study. She smiled as Ben turned around to look at her.

He gasped when he saw her.

"Anzu, what did you do?" He asked, looking at her. She chuckled.

"Tea. My name is Tea." She smiled. He groaned and shook his head.

"Why? Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Every time something happens, you kill yourself. The first time, you killed Anzu. Now, you killed Kamani." He said. She shook her head.

"No. The first time, Kaiba killed Anzu. The second time, Marc killed Kamani. This time, Tea Gardner will live and no one will kill her." She said. Ben didn't respond. He looked at her brown hair and her hazel eyes.

She smiled and turned towards him.

"I think it's time I learn more about life here. After all, this is my new home." She smiled before walking out the door. Ben looked at the door as it closed and sighed.

"Why are you doing this, Anzu? You're going to hurt yourself even more. You need to face things instead of smiling and pretending it's ok." He said, shaking his head.

* * *

Seto looked around before turning towards Mokuba.

"You know, big brother, this wasn't really that smart. I mean, we just got onto the jet and didn't have a clue as to what part of France we had to go. We don't even know if she is here!" Mokuba sighed. Kaiba shook his head.

"She is here. I can feel it." He said. Mokuba rolled his eyes and sighed.

"How are we going to find her?" He asked. Seto growled and shrugged.

"Obviously, I didn't think it through. I acted on impulse." He said. Mokuba nodded.

"I noticed." He said. He turned around and saw a telephone booth.

"Maybe, I can find out where she lives." He said, turning towards his brother. He handed him the bags.

"Go sit over there. I"m going to be right back." He said. Seto was left staring at him as he walked away. Who was the older brother here, him or Mokuba? He sighed and walked over to the bench before plopping down on it.

The sun was shining. He closed his eyes, taking in the sunshine. Where was she? Never before had he felt this restless. He needed to find her. He wanted to find her so badly. He didn't want to admit it at first, but it was inevitable now. The truth was that he had fallen in love with her twice. He had fallen in love with Anzu and now he was in love with Kamani also.

He sighed and stood. Just as he stood, he felt someone crash into him. He fell forward and was aware of the fact that someone fell on top of him. He growled and looked up only to find himself looking into beautiful hazel eyes.

"The eyes looked down at him with anger until shock replaced the emotion. The girl quickly got to her feet and brushed herself off. He did the same before turning towards her.

"Watch where you're going next time!" He growled. She was still looking at him with shock in her eyes. He took a step forward, staring at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She didn't answer. She took a step back before gasping in pain. She groaned and grabbed the bench for support. He took a step forward and looked at her as she held her ankle.

"You twisted your ankle." He said. She didn't answer. He turned and saw Mokuba running towards them. She gasped and turned away.

"Who is she?" He asked, looking at his brother. Seto shrugged.

"I don't know. We collided and she fell and twisted her ankle." He said.

"I don't think she speak English." Seto said, looking at her. Her head shot up. Great! If he thought she didn't speak English, she wouldn't need to talk to him. She turned and looked at them with large and confused eyes.

"Qui etes-vous?" She asked, looking up at them. Seto looked over at Mokuba and then at her.

"Mon nom est Seto." He said. Her heart sank. He knew how to speak French. She sighed. She should have realized it.

"Etes-vous les maux?" He asked, looking down at her ankle. She sighed and nodded.

"Où habitez-vous ?" He asked. She sighed. So much for her plan.

* * *

"Thank you." Tea said as Seto helped her up the stairs of her house. He gasped and turned towards her.

"You know how to speak English." He said. She nodded and turned away.

She opened the door and turned towards him once more.

"Thank you again." She smiled. She closed the door, leaving a baffled Seto staring at the door.

"Why did she speak French when she knew English?" He wondered.

* * *

Tea growled and fell to the ground, shaking her head. What was he doing here?

She couldn't grasp it! Why was he here? Was he following her? She scoffed. No, he would never come all the way to France for her.

It was probably some meeting or business deal. She shook her head.

Still, of all the places in the world, he had to come here? She closed her eyes and thought that fate was trying to give her another chance. She let out a laugh.

No, she wasn't going to fall for fate's tricks again. Every time she did, she lost everything. No, this time she was going to keep what she had.

* * *

Mokuba turned towards Seto and help up a credit card.

"She forgot her credit card. It probably fell out." He said. Seto shook his head.

"You can go and give it to her." He said. Mokuba nodded and ran towards the door.

"Hi. You forgot your credit," He began when the door opened. However, he stopped talking and gasped. He shook his head as he looked up at the figure standing in front of him.

"Ben." He gasped. Ben cleared his throat and didn't answer.

"Young man, I think you are mistaken. My name is Jerry." He said. Mokuba shook his head.

"No, you're Ben. I know you, Ben." He said. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide.

"Anzu!" He yelled and ran into the house. He stopped when he saw her looking out the window.

"Anzu." He breathed. The girl looked up at him.

"What?" She asked. He walked towards her and hugged her.

"Anzu! I missed you!" He yelled, hugging her. She looked down at him, uncertain what to do.

"I think you're confused. My name is Tea." She smiled at him. He shook his head.

"But, that's Ben." He said, pointing towards Ben. She turned in the direction he was pointing in and then back at him.

"There is no one there." She said, looking down at him. He shook his head and turned again.

"Don't you see Ben?" He asked. However, his face changed.

"There is no one there." He breathed. She nodded.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He held his head and shook it.

"No, I don't feel well. I need to sleep." He said. He remembered the card in his hand and turned to give it to her.

"You forgot your credit card, Miss," He looked down at the card and then gasped.

"Azu! Kamani Azu!" He gasped, looking up at her.

"Your name is Kamani aka Anzu! Don't lie!" He yelled. She looked down at the card and then at him.

"The card says Tea Gardner." She breathed. He shook his head and looked down at it again.

"No, it says Kamani!" He yelled. She shook her head.

"I'm not Kamani, nor am I Anzu. My name is Tea. Tea Gardner." She said. He shook his head, tears filling his eyes as he looked back at her.

"No, you're Anzu. My Anzu." He said. She didn't respond.

"My name is Tea. And I thank you for returning my card." She smiled. He shook his head and tears rolled down his face.

"No, you're Anzu. Stop lying!" He yelled. She didn't answer. Instead, she took the card and led him to the door.

"Why are you lying, Anzu? Anzu never lied." He said. She felt pain stabbing at her, but she forced herself not to show it. Tears poured from his eyes and he looked so hurt as he looked up at her.

"You don't need to be Anzu if you don't want to be. But, please don't lie to me." He whispered. She felt tears rush to her eyes and fell to her knees.

She wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba." She sobbed. He shook his head and hugged her.

"It's ok. But, why did you lie?" He asked. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Because, I just don't have the strength to be Anzu anymore. Nor Kamani. I'm Tea now. I just want to live my life. Like a normal person." She said. He shook his head.

"No, you do have the strength to be Anzu. Because Tea is Anzu!" He said, wiping her tears. She shook her head.

"It's too late. I lost everything." She said, turning away.

"That's not true. You still have me. You have Ben, your friends. You still have Seto." He whispered. She spun around and then shook her head.

"No. Seto was taken away from me years ago." She said. He shook his head.

"No. Seto is yours and only yours. He came here for you. He came looking for you." Mokuba said. She smiled.

"I wish I could believe that." She said. He shook his head.

"But it's true! He came here for you! The minute you left, he came after you!" He said. She sighed and shook her head.

"I think you should return home, Mokuba. There is no need for him to look for me. The Anzu he is looking for is gone. Anzu is gone. Kamani is gone. It's just Tea. And Tea just wants to live her life without anyone bothering her. Tea barely has the will to live. Don't take away that will." She begged, looking up at him. He gasped and shook his head, turning away.

"What happened to you?" He said. She closed her eyes and turned away.

"Anzu Mazaki was finally silenced. For once, she does not have the strength left to fight. She does not have the strength left to live. She does not have the strength left to love Kaiba." She breathed. She hugged him and then turned away.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mokuba." She smiled. He smiled and hugged her.

"You too Anzu." He sniffed. He turned and walked out the door. Seto was waiting for him in the limo.

"Well, what did she say?" He asked. Mokuba didn't respond.

"She said thanks." He finally said. Seto looked down at him.

"Are you ok, Mokuba?" He asked. Mokuba nodded and then turned towards his brother.

"Seto, how about we just go home?" He asked, looking at his older brother. Seto looked taken aback.

"But, I didn't find Anzu. I can't leave without Anzu." He said, shaking his head.

"I already abandoned her and rejected her once." He said.

"No, not this time." He said, shaking his head.

"Seto. I think we're wasting out time. I don't think we'll find her." He said. Seto looked down at him, appalled.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" He asked. Mokuba shook his head.

"Than, why do you want to give up looking for Anzu? Didn't you say to go after her?" Seto growled, shaking his head.

"I know what I said! But, maybe, she wants to be alone!" He yelled back. Seto was taken aback. Suddenly, his face changed as realization hit him.

"It was her! That was Anzu!" He yelled. Before Mokuba could stop him, Seto yelled at the chauffeur to stop and jumped out of the limo. He turned and began to run in the direction they had just come from.

It was her! He had found her! This time, he would not let her slip from his hands again. He reached the house she had gone into and banged on the door.

The door opened and a shocked butler was staring back at him.

"Where is she, Ben?" He growled. Ben closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know. She left. She didn't tell me where she was going and I don't know when or if she will be back." He said. Seto took a step back and shook his head.

"No, she can't disappear again!" He yelled.

* * *

Anzu took a deep breath as the rain began to fall. She closed her eyes and allowed the rain to fall on her, washing away all her pain and worry.

When she opened her eyes, Seto was standing in front of her. She gasped as he began to walk towards her.

"Anzu," He breathed. Without another word, she turned on her heels and began to run. She wanted to get away from him, from everything.

_Here comes the rain again_  
_ Falling on my head like a memory_  
_ Falling on my head like a new_  
_ emotion_  
_ I want to walk in the open wind_  
_ I want to talk like lovers do_  
_ I want to dive into your ocean_  
_ Is it raining with you_

"Anzu!" She heard him yell, but she didn't stop. She reached the cliff and stopped. She turned and saw Seto walking towards her.

"Anzu, please. Don't." He said. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

_So baby talk to me_  
_ Like lovers do_  
_ Walk with me_  
_ Like lovers do_  
_ Talk to me_  
_ Like lovers do_

"It's too late." She said, taking a step backwards. She turned and saw the waves crashing against the side of the cliff. The wind howled and the water was rough and violent, daring her to jump. She turned back to face him and saw tears trailing down his face, mixed with rain.

"Anzu, please. Don't do it. Don't end it like this." He begged. She turned away, tears rolling down her face. He took a step forward, his hand extended.

"Anzu, give me your hand. Please, let me help you." He said, his hand outstretched. She looked down at his hand.

_Here comes the rain again_  
_ Raining in my head like a tragedy_  
_ Tearing me apart like a new_  
_ emotion_  
_ Oooooh_  
_ I want to breathe in the open wind_  
_ I want to kiss like lovers do_  
_ I want to dive into your ocean_  
_ Is it raining with you_

Anzu looked up at him. He looked so handsome. The rain had soaked him. His shirt clung to him. His hair was wet and dripping. The water fell on him and then slid off onto the ground. His cobalt eyes stared back at her, all hatred and coldness gone. There was love in them. Warmth and sadness.

Seto looked at her. She looked beautiful as the rain fell on her. Her hair clung to her, water rolling down her face. She looked down at his hand before reaching out and putting her own in it. He smiled and pulled her forward, towards him.

_So baby talk to me_  
_ Like lovers do _

He smiled as he looked down into her cerulean eyes.

"You, Mazaki, are crazy." He chuckled. She looked appalled and attempted to pull away, but he held her strong.

"I know we should have done this since that day at the park. I knew you were Azure." He said. She gasped and looked up into his cobalt eyes. They were full of so much emotion.

"That day in the office, when we danced, I couldn't forget it. I couldn't forget you. As much as I tried." He breathed, pulling her closer. His hands were on her face and he pulled her closer until their noses were almost touching.

"I went after you, but you were already gone. I decided to forget it and pretend it never happened. Then, fate made it so you entered my life once more, this time as my business rival." He said.

"When I got you back, you left again. This time, I knew where to find you. Now, I have you and I never want to let go. I promise you that I never will." He breathed. She smiled, tears running down her cheeks. He pulled her and his lips found hers. Anzu smiled as he kissed her, the rain falling on both of them. She clung to him, pulling him closer.

Her arm slipped around his neck and pulled him closer towards her. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him. She smiled as they broke apart, the rain falling on their heads.

He looked so handsome, his hair dripping with water from the rain. He looked at her. She looked so beautiful. It was as if his kiss revived her. He chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Mazaki." He whispered. She chuckled.

"So, do you believe in true love now?" She asked. He looked down into her face and smiled.

"You win Mazaki. I do." He said, planting a kiss on her lips. Suddenly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. She gasped and then looked at him.

"You kept it?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. She pulled out her half of the necklace.

She pressed her half against his own and smiled.

"A perfect heart." He said. She smiled and shook her head.

"A mended heart." She said, turning to face him.

_Here comes the rain again_  
_ Falling on my head like a memory_  
_ Falling on my head like a new_  
_ emotion_  
_ (Here it comes again, here it comes_  
_ again)_  
_ I want to walk in the open wind_  
_ I want to talk like lovers do_  
_ I want dive into your ocean_  
_ Is it raining with you_

Seto smiled and leaned down to kiss her. This time, his kiss was different. It was soft and gentle, full of emotions. It was full of passion and love, all directed towards her. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue slip into her mouth. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his head, succumbing to his kiss. She dropped the necklace and he dropped his half.

A raindrop fell from the sky, falling on the mended heart that lay on the ground.

* * *

Seto looked down at the ring on Anzu's finger and smiled. She looked up and noticed the smile.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. He chuckled and raised her hand.

"That you belong to me." He chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't forget, darling, I'm still the top business woman. I don't belong to anyone." She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned and grabbed her hand, pulling her back. She flung into him and looked up into his face. A smile was playing on the corner of his lips.

"Really? Because I think you do belong to me." He smiled, leaning and kissing her. She felt her knees buckle and nearly fell. However, she stood her ground and looked back at him emotionless after he finished kissing her.

"More like you," She smiled and spun around so that she was facing him. She chuckled and looked into his eyes. She raised her hands and stroked his cheek.

"You belong to me." She whispered into his ears. His eyes grew wide and she began to kiss from his ears to his cheeks. Her lips lingered around his own before she pulled away. He looked at her as she walked away. She smiled as she saw a pining look on his face.

"That's it? You're just going to leave it unfinished like that?" He yelled. She turned and chuckled darkly before walking into the bedroom. She smiled as she sat on the heart shaped bed.

"You can finish it if you want to." She merely said. He scoffed and turned away.

"As if. You want me more badly than you want to admit." He said. She chuckled again and he turned to look at her.

"More like you need me, darling." She smiled and blew a kiss towards him. He rolled his eyes and swatted the kiss away. She stood and dropped her robe. His eyes grew wide as he looked at her black lingerie. She sat on the bed and pulled her hand through her hair.

She smiled at him and then winked.

"Victoria has a new secret for you to discover tonight, darling." She breathed. He chuckled and began to walk towards her, his eyebrows raised.

"Looks like Blue Eyes has finally been defeated." He smiled, plopping down on the bed beside her. She smiled and shook her head.

"More like he's finally met his match." She whispered in his ears before turning his face towards hers. Cobalt eyes gazed back into cerulean eyes.

"Why don't I finish what I started?" She asked. She bent down and her lips met his. Seto found himself melting under her touch. His hands wrapped around her back and she moved so that her feet were able to wrap around his waist. He stood, supporting her and not breaking the kiss.

He walked over towards the bed and set her down. She looked up at him darkly and seductively. He chuckled. Leave it to him to marry the femme fatale.

He smiled as she pulled him down on top of her.

"Would you like to begin this honeymoon, Mr. Kaiba?" She asked. He smiled and kissed her.

"Anytime you're ready Mrs. Kaiba." He laughed. She looked up at him.

"Well, in that case," She pulled him on top of her and planted another kiss on his lips. He smiled. He didn't need any other starting signal. The gun shot off and Blue Eyes was off in the race. He looked down and smiled. At least he had a partner.

"I love you." He whispered. She smiled and pulled him into her arms.

"I love you too." She closed her eyes. Ben was right. Fate did play a good hand this time. This time, he played her happiness and joy.

* * *

Sooo, finally finished! I'm so sad! I had fun writing this story! Thanks to all my readers and all those who stuck with me and supported me throughout this entire fic! I love you all! =D Check out my latest fic for Seto and Anzu! I'm working on another one, so don't worry! There will be more Anzu and Seto fics! Again, thanks! BTW- If I made any mistake with my French, fell free to tell me! I'm taking my first year, so I'm not fluent! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


End file.
